Pokemon Ruby: My Version
by Brendan Aurabolt
Summary: Digitally Remastered!Pokemon Ruby my way. My first Full Length Game Adaptation, reviews welcome. Story COMPLETE, sequel coming soon!
1. Son of the Gym Leader

Pokemon Ruby: My Version

By Brendan Aurabolt

Rated: T

**_Author's Note: I've decided to give this ENTIRE STORY a facelift. It's long overdue seeing as I've decided to finish the sequel!_**

XxXxX

Chapter 1: Son of the Gym Leader

XxXxX

I stepped out the moving truck and looked around. "So this is Littleroot Town. Small, but doable."

"So, do you like it?" asked my older sister, Kimi.

"It'll do." I replied. "Let's hurry and get everything unpacked!"

We moved to Littleroot from Vermillion City in Kanto to be closer to our father Norman, who was a Gym Leader in the Hoenn Region. Bill, who ran the Pokemon Storage System in Kanto and Johto, was working with Celio and Lanette to connect to Hoenn as well.

I'd left all my Pokemon in Kanto, so I'd likely have to wait until the adjustments were complete before I could get them. No matter; there was a Pokemon Professor in town who I could get a Pokemon from. After setting up my Gamecube upstairs and making sure my computer was working I went over to the lab to see him.

"Sorry, but Professor Birch is out right now." His assistant said. "If you look on Route 101 you should find him." And that's where I went. I had not gone far when I saw a man being attacked by three Poochyena. The Pokemon had the poor man trapped in a tree.

"Hey, you!" He exclaimed, spotting me from his perch. "I've got Pokemon in that pack near you. Use one to beat the Wild Poochyena!" I looked in the pack and found three Poke Balls. The first one I picked up had the word "Treecko" on it. The 2nd had "Torchic" and the third was labeled "Mudkip".

Based on what I'd read about these Pokemon, none of the three had a specific advantage over Poochyena or vice versa. I had a Venusaur and Feraligatr back home so I decided to go with FIRE this time. "Torchic, let's go!" I said, throwing the Poke Ball. It opened, and out came a small bird-like Pokemon. Seeing this, the Poochyena turned and attacked.

"Torchic, use Flamethrower!" I said.

"Torchic," it chirped before scaring away the three Dark Pokemon with its breath attack. The danger passed, I recalled the Pokemon to its Poke Ball and helped the man down. He was ok but shaken.

"Thanks a lot! He said. "You sure saved me!"

"Anytime," I replied. "But let's go back in town before more of those Pokemon come back." On the way to the Pokemon Lab I learned the man I just rescued was Professor Birch.

"That was amazing how you handled that Torchic." He said when we were back in the lab. "You were a real natural."

"I guess you can say it runs in the family." I replied. "I've actually got some Pokemon of my own but I left them in Kanto."

"So I see." He replied thoughtfully. "Norman told me a bit about you. As thanks for helping me before, you may keep the Torchic you used."

"Wow, thanks!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"So this is the new guy!" said someone who just came in the room. I looked and saw a girl who looked about my age.

"This is my daughter, May." The Prof. introduced. "May, meet Brendan. He just moved here from Kanto. His father is the Petalburg Gym Leader."

"So this is the guy I've heard so much about!" She exclaimed again. "It's nice to meet you, Brendan."

"Same here," I replied as we shook hands. "Something tells me I'm going to like it here."

"I'm glad to hear that." Birch remarked. "I have one more thing for you. Your father asked me to give it to you. It's a Pokedex." I took the Digital Encyclopedia and was impressed with its features. It was more advanced than the one I used in Kanto.

"Thanks!" I replied.

"And here's something from me," Said May, handing me 5 Poke Balls. "Go on and catch some Pokemon!"

"You know, I think I just might." I said before leaving. I went back home and told Kimi about the encounter. She just laughed.

"I was wondering when you'd get out and go on another quest." She said. "Take me with you!"

"I don't see why not." I replied. "I'm making a stop in Petalburg to see Dad's Gym." We packed up and locked the house. It would be awhile before we would be returning. When Professor Birch learned we were both leaving town, he gave Kimi a Treecko and a Pokedex. Together with May, we would be representing Littleroot Town on the road. On Route 101 I encountered the same group of Poochyena that attacked the professor. I was about to send Torchic to scare them off when Kimi stepped in.

"I'll handle this!" She said, sending out Treecko. "Use Quick Attack!" The small lizard Pokemon struck all three Poochyena before they could even attack. I just stood there, dumbfounded.

"Where did you learn to use a Pokemon like that?" I asked.

"You and Dad aren't the only ones skilled in Pokemon Battles." She replied before catching one of the Poochyena. "You can take the rest if you want." Seeing a Wurmple crawling up her leg, I decided to pass up on the offer. I threw an empty Poke Ball at it and caught it.

"If you don't pay attention that's exactly what could happen." I said.

"You keep your advice for yourself." She said, pointing at the one on my head. I was about to take it off when she threw another Poke ball and caught it. "That makes two."

"Let's just go." I said. We went in Oldale Town visited the Pokemon Center. Like the ones in Kanto and Johto there were two floors. The 2nd floor was the communications center. They were still making adjustments for long distant trades. After having our Pokemon checked out we went to the Pokemon Mart and stocked up on Items with Poke Balls and Potions being the majority of them. When we ventured onto Route 103 we saw that a large pond separated us from the other side.

"How do we get across?" Asked Kimi.

"We'll need a Pokemon with Surf." I replied. "None of our Pokemon can use it, though." I spotted a low-flying Wingull and decided to take a shot a catching it. "Torchic, go!"I said as I threw my Poke Ball.

"What are you doing?" Asked Kimi. "Wingull is part Water!"

"Watch and see," I said before ordering a Peck attack from Torchic. Taking the bait, the Wingull changed direction and went after Torchic. It picked up speed as it prepared to hit Torchic with a Wing Attack.

"Now use Ember!" I said. My trusty Torchic spat a fiery mist at Wingull, hitting it in the face. It panicked and changed direction. Torchic picked the opportunity to jump on the pokemon's back. "Follow up with Peck!" I continued. It struck home and jumped off before I launched a Poke Ball at Wingull. It disappeared in the ball and fell to the ground. It shook for a few seconds before it stabilized.

"What a way to catch a Pokemon!" exclaimed Kimi.

"Impressed?" I asked after pocketing my new addition.

"Maybe a little…" She replied.

"Hey, give me some credit!" I exclaimed. "It would've been more risky to use Wurmple since it's more fragile."

"Relax, I'm proud." She replied as she flashed a smile. "That makes us 3 even now."

"Karp!" We both turned in time to see a Magikarp jump out of the water. It landed on the grass and had difficulty getting back into the pond.

"I'd catch it but I kind of already have a Gyarados in Kanto." I said before sending out Wurmple. "Use tackle to get it back in the water." We both watched as my Wurmple slowly made it way over to Magikarp. It was about to deliver a Tackle when it crystallized itself into Silicoon. "Looks like this pokemon evolves fast. It can't use tackle unless it's attacked first so back you go."

"Mine will handle this!" said Kimi. It looked like it would get the job done but it, too crystallized. It became a Cascoon instead, however.

"Looks like Wurmple's evolution is different for us." I noted.

I picked up the Magikarp myself and threw it in the water. It made a few leaps of joy before swimming away. "Whoa, I didn't expect to see you here!" said someone nearby. I turned and saw that it was May, the Professor's kid. "I thought for sure you'd be on your way to winning your first badge by now!"

"I figured I'd catch a few Pokemon to even my chances first." I explained. "I hate to admit it but Torchic alone won't get the job done."

"So, I see." She said. "Say, listen Brendan. How about you and I have a battle?"

"I don't see why not." I replied.

"Do you mind using only Torchic?" She asked. "I've only got Mudkip, you see."

"I just caught a Wingull with it so sure." I replied as I threw the Poke Ball.

"Mudkip, go!" said May as she threw her Poke Ball.

"Can I judge the match?" asked Kimi.

"Sure, knock yourself out," I replied as I sized up what I was up against.

"Alright!" she exclaimed, switching to what I call her trademark Announcer's Voice. "This battle is between May and Brendan, both from Littleroot Town! This will be a one on one match with no time limit with each trainer using only their first Pokemon!"

"Mudkip, Water Gun!" said May.

"Torchic, dodge it!" I replied. Torchic managed to jump out of the way before getting hit with water. It moved in to use Scratch but was forced to dodge a barrage of Water Guns. "Use Flamethrower!" I continued.

"Mudkip, Water Gun one more time!" I wasn't aiming for Mudkip, though. Torchic fired its attack right at the ground, launching itself into the air. It cleared Mudkip and downed it with a Peck attack before Mudkip could counter.

"Wow, you are good!" May exclaimed after recalling Mudkip. No wonder dad has his eyes on you."

"You have no idea." I replied. "You weren't too bad yourself. Maybe we can rematch when you've caught some Pokemon."

"I'll look forward to it." she said before turning to leave. "See you around." Kimi and I decided to head for Petalburg City. It was time to meet up with our father the Gym Leader.

"Do you think Dad will let you battle him?" Asked Kimi as we walked on Route 102.

"He kinda has to," I replied. "Maybe not today but one day we will battle."

"Hey look, it's a Ralts!" Kimi exclaimed suddenly. "Those are pretty rare!"

"So I see." I replied. "That Surskit I see on the water is also rare. Hmm…"

"Ralts?" Kimi guessed.

"Of course." I replied, sending out Wingull.

"Look at this, a wise guy challenging me!" I heard a voice say.

"Who said that?" I asked, not seeing anyone other than Kimi nearby.

"Down here, hot stuff!" It said again. I realized then that it was the Ralts doing the talking.

"What the—you can talk!" I exclaimed.

"Of course." It replied. "When you've hung around as many trainers as myself you kinda pick it up. Ralph's the name and adventure's my game. Despite my amazing psychic powers no one has taken up trying to catch me."

"Well there's a first time for everything." I said. "I'm sorry, but this is really going to hurt." Wingull hit the Ralts with a Wing Attack before it could flinch. It followed up with a Water Gun, knocking it into the air. I threw a Poke Ball and caught it before it fell. Within seconds Ralph was mine. "You'd better by right about being a strong Psychic." I said to the Poke Ball. "We'll be battling 8 Gym Leaders in Hoenn."

"Nice to see you're ready for some fights." Said Kimi. "I see you caught Ralts, too."

"Actually, it came along quietly." I said, opening the Poke Ball.

"Now there's a sight for sore eyes!" Said Ralph when he saw Kimi's chest.

"Slow down, hot stuff!" Kimi roared. "I'm his sister!"

"Beauty and brains—a nice combination." It replied. "The name's Ralph."

"I'm Kimi, nice to meet you." She replied.

"I'll cut you a deal, Ralph." I said. "I'll keep you out of your Poke Ball if you promise to keep your hands off my sister. Got it?"

"Relax, I don't go interspecies." He replied. "Not after what I heard about Mewtwo, no thanks!"

"Glad to hear it." Kimi woth an annoyed expression. We walked on and finally came to Petalburg City. It was pretty large and had a large swamp near its west gate. I was impressed with the number of houses in such a place. I was used to the buildings of Saffron City and Goldenrod City. With help from the Pokemon Center we quickly found Dad's Gym. When we arrived he was seeing a kid who looked of age to be a trainer. Our dad Norman was pleasantly surprised to see us at the Gym.

"This is quite a treat!" He said. "I was just talking to Wally here. When I told him about your exploits in Kanto and Johto, he asked me to help him catch a Pokemon."

"Nice to meet ya." The gangly youth replied politely.

"The thing is, I can't on account I'm Leader here." Dad continued. "Yet at the same time I'd like to see him safely catch a Pokemon."

"I'll go with him." I offered. "I've caught a few myself and could offer some advice."

"Would you really do that?" Wally asked excitedly.

"Oh sure!" I replied, opening all my Poke Balls for him to see. "It's the least I can do."

"Here, use this to catch a Pokemon." Said Norman. "Dad gave him a Poke Ball. Inside was a Zigzagoon. "I'll also give you a Poke Ball to use as well. Brendan will make sure everything goes well."

"Thank you both so much!" Wally exclaimed. "Come on Brendan, let's go."We went back to Route 102 to find a Pokemon. There were a few trainers hanging around but I made sure he wasn't challenged.

"This looks like a good place to find a Pokemon." I said when we'd gone far enough.

"Hey, what's that?" Wally suddenly asked. I looked and saw a Ralts walking by.

"That would be my Pokemon." I replied.

"I'm right here." Ralph said suddenly. I noticed he was perched on my shoulder. "That one's fair game. Why don't you go for it?"

"Uh, sure." Said Wally, having noticed Ralph for the first time. "Zigzagoon, let's go!"

"Goon!" It cried as it emerged from its Poke Ball.

"Alright, let's use Hyper Beam!" Walley exclaimed. The Raccoon Pokemon looked confused at this command.

"Wally, Zigzagoon can't use Hyper Beam until it evolves." I explained. "Try using something else."

"Now what does a Zigzagoon know?" Asked Wally as he took a handbook out of his pack.

"WALLY!" I exclaimed with urgency.

"Oh, right!" He replied with surprise. "Now use Tackle!" It dashed forward and rammed into Ralts, knocking it down. It fired back with a Confusion attack. "Use Thunderbolt!" Wally continued. It scored a direct hit, paralyzing Ralts on the spot.

"I'm glad that's not me!" Said Ralts. "Is this kid really a rookie?"

"Should I try to catch it now?" Wally asked me.

"Yeah, use the Poke Ball!" I replied. He threw the Ball and the Pokemon disappeared inside it. After a few seconds it stabilized.

"Alright, I caught a Ralts!" Wally cried, striking a victory pose. "Come on, let's head back to the Gym!" We walked back to Petalburg Gym where Wally returned the Zigzagoon he borrowed from Dad. After thanking us a thousand times he was on his way.

"Something tells me we'll be seeing him again." Said Kimi.

"I hope so." I added. "He's a good kid."

"So, how have things been going for you?" asked Dad. "I heard the professor gave you two a Pokemon."

"I added a few to my collection." I replied. "He gave me a Torchic and since then I caught a Wingull, Ralph here and a Wurmple that evolved into Silicoon."

"That's pretty good!" He replied. "With a few more additions you'll be well-rounded."

"Wait until you see what I have, father!" Said Kimi as she threw all four of her Poke Balls. "Meet Treecko, Poochyena, Cascoon and Surskit!" Each pokemon chirped or barked a greeting.

"Your team looks pretty well." Dad noted. "No matter what you do you'll do great."

"I'm going for badges!" I declared. "You may not like this but one day I may battle you, dad."

"Just not today." He replied. "Call it poetic justice if you want but you're not yet ready to battle me."

"Damn, I knew you'd say that." I said dejectedly. "If I had my other Pokemon we'd be on for sure."

"Not even, son." He relied, to which I gasped in surprise. "Did you know I could get your Pokemon for you if I wanted? The reason I didn't is because I want you to have a fresh start with new Pokemon. It's going to be hard but I know you can do it."

"I understand." I said. "One day I'll return to challenge you!"

"Not if I can first!" Kimi exclaimed. "You're not the only one who's up to the Hoenn League Challenge, brother. I'm aiming to battle a lot of strong trainers. Until one of us is strong enough to battle dad, we're rivals."

"If that's the way you want it, you're on!" I shot back.

"When you have 4 badges, come back here." Said Dad. "I'll also give you both something as well." He opened a closet and handed each of us a bundle, which we each opened. It contained a Badge case, a Poke Navi, a Poke Ball and a Map.

"What this?" I asked, picking up the Poke Ball.

"Why don't you open it and see?" He asked.

"Alright, let's see who's here!" I said, opening my Poke Ball. I was surprised to see it was Flaaffy! "My favorite stage 2 Pokemon…thanks a lot!"

"Let's see who you are!" Said Kimi as she checked hers. It ended up being a Swinub.

"Cool, I thought I left my only other Pokemon behind!" She cried. "Thanks dad!"

"I had them sent by mail from Kanto." He explained. "I wanted you two to get them before coming here but they just arrived today. When you catch more than 6 Pokemon I'll look after the others here at the Gym. Just give me a call when you want to switch."

"Now that I've got my friend on my side, I'm up to the challenge." I said. After saying Good-bye to dad we left for Petalburg Woods. While we walked along the beach we parted ways.

"I'm going to catch a boat to Dewford Town." Said Kimi. "From there I'll go full circle and be back in time to battle against father."

"I'm going to challenge the Rustboro Gym Leader." I said. "After that I'm going to Dewford. Until next time!"

"Hey, maybe if we meet on the road we can battle!" Kimi exclaimed.

"Deal, but don't expect to win!" I replied with a laugh. We shook hands and went our separate ways. The path to the Pokemon League is a long and arduous one for both Pokemon and Trainer. It is also one best experienced alone. For both of us, nothing would please us more.

XxXxX

And so will end Chapter 1. The Gym Battle is at the end of the Next Chapter. I'll encounter Team Magma for the first time near the start as well. I have a lot of interesting ideas to keep you the reader interested. Stay tuned!


	2. Rustboro City

XxXxX

Chapter 2: Rustboro City

XxXxX

"Hey, you've got Pokemon!" said a kid who approached me. "Come on, let's battle!" Before I could reply he sent out a Shroomish. It was rude to refuse, after all.

"Torchic, let's go!" I said, throwing a Poke Ball. It opened and out came my trusty Fire Pokemon. "Use your Flamethrower!" The attack struck home and KO'd Shroomish almost instantly.

"It's over already?" The kid asked after my Pokemon laid out his. "No, I'm out of Pokemon!"

"Consider yourself lucky I was just being playful." I said. "If I were to get serious it could've been worse."

"No problem." The kid replied. "Now I gotta run to the Pokemon Center!" I watched as the kid ran for Petalburg City. It was Comical to watch, none the less. I'd just entered Petalburg Woods when that happened. As I walked through the forest I saw many grass and Bug Pokemon. I hoped to see Silicoon evolve before I got out of the woods. As I set up camp for the night I let all my Pokemon out their Poke Balls. Torchic started a fire and with some help from Wingull I got some water going. Silicoon could only watch everything in its current state.

"Don't worry about it too much." Ralph said to Silicoon. "When you evolve you'll be able to help out as much as you want." It suddenly began to glow and shed its exterior.

"It looks like that's going to be today." I said. Hovering where Silicoon was standing was a Dustox, a Bug/Poison Pokemon.

"With a new evolution comes new abilities," Said Ralph. "Silver Wind, Gust and Moonlight to name a few."

"It's good news for all." I replied. "I await seeing you or Torchic evolve as well."

"Say, you give any thought to naming the rest of the team?" asked Ralph. "After awhile it can get redundant calling everyone by their species. It could cause confusion it you battle someone with the same Pokemon as you, too."

"I already have." I said. "Torchic will be named Pyro, Flaaffy Fleece, Wingull Sway and Dustox Gavin."

"They all suit them." Ralph replied. "Names add personality if you ask me.

"You're one to talk." I said before falling asleep. I awoke the next morning to see what looked like a businessman looking around the forest. "Are you lost?" I asked the man.

"No, I'm just looking for my favorite Pokemon Shroomish. "I'm hoping to catch one here in the woods." Ah, finally found you!" Said a voice nearby. We both looked up and saw a burly man dressed in baggy jeans and a blue and while striped shirt. He wore a blue bandanna with the letter A in a weird pattern on it which also adorned his belt buckle.

"Who are you?" The stranger asked the new guy.

"I'm from Team Aqua." The man replied. "I'm here to snatch those Devon Goods from you."

"Yikes!" The other exclaimed, running behind me.

"Hey…" The Aqua said to me. "Are you going to protect him or something?"

"Looks like I am." I said, preparing to fight barehanded.

"Oh well, it's your loss." He said before throwing a Poke Ball. It opened and out came a Poochyena. It growled menacingly at Ralph, who was perched on my shoulder.

"Looks like it knows I have a weakness to Dark Types." He replied. "Let's give our new Dustox a test drive."

"Good idea." I said, throwing a Poke Ball. "Dustox!" The Pokemon chirped.

"Poochyena, Take Down!" The Aqua barked.

"Gavin, use a Gust Attack!" I replied. The strong winds did not allow Poochyena close enough to strike.

"Follow up with Silver Wind!" I continued. It beat a fine powder from its wings the struck Poochyena hard. Dark types were weak against Bug Types. "Finish it with Poison Sting!" The attack forced the Aqua to concede defeat, his Pokemon defeated.

"They told me this job would be an easy one…" He said, backing away slowly. "Don't get too cocky. I will get what I'm after!" With that he ran off.

"Whew, that was close!" The man I saved replied. "Thank you for helping me out like that. Team Aqua…this isn't good. I'd better get back to Rustboro!" And with that the strange man had gone. My first Gym Challenge was against the Rustboro Leader so I knew I should follow suit.

"Come on, let's go Gavin." I said before recalling it to its Poke Ball. When I emerged from the Woods I saw a large lake with a walkway. Before it was a flower shop. I suddenly remembered the healing properties of the many Berries in Johto and decided to check it out.

"Welcome to out shop!" Said the clerk. "I see you're a trainer. Would you like a free Wailmer Pail?"

"Sure." I replied. I also got a crash course in the berries of Hoenn. It turns out Berries could be planted here in special places. As common courtesy I would plant another berry for anyone who happened to pass by.

"Hey, have you heard of Double Battles?" Someone asked me. The look of puzzlement on my face gave it away. "In the Hoenn Region it's not uncommon for two trainers to challenge you to a battle with 2 Pokemon. If such a thing happens you should send out two of your own as well."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." I replied.

As I crossed the walkway to Rustboro City I saw many people fishing and Pokemon around the water. This would be a good time to catch one more Pokemon. "Hey, that Lotad can normally be found near Petalburg." I said. "That's just what I need to round out the Team." It swam over and climbed on the walkway.

It stared at Ralph, who was perched on my shoulder. "Looks like our new friend wants to go along quietly." Said Ralph.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Lotad!" It squealed.

"Who am I to deny that kind of pep?" I replied, taking out a Poke Ball. With that I now had a Team of 6 Pokemon. "I wish I can get more Pokemon that way."

"Look alive, there's a Taillow moving in!" Ralph said suddenly. I looked up in time to see a small bird advance on my position.

"Wingull, let's go!" I said, sending out my own bird-type. "Use Water Gun!" Taillow dodged easily and struck hard with a Quick Attack.

"This Pokemon is quick." I commented. "Wingull, use Supersonic." It used the attack to confused Taillow. In its current state it could not fight back, let alone fly well. It ran smack into the water.

"You're lucky I forgive you for surprising me." I said before throwing a Poke ball. It touch the Pokemon and landed on the planks. After it stabilized the Poke Ball disappeared. It was sent to Petalburg Gym. When we get to Rustboro I'll have to switch up a bit. Upon reaching the other side of the lake I was met by twin girls.

"We challenge you to a battle, trainer!" They said.

"Sounds like a plan." I replied, sending Ralph and Pyro into battle. The twins sent out Skitty and Zigzagoon. "Pyro, use Flamethrower! Ralph, Psychic!" The attacks combined into one and laid out both Pokemon in one go before they could even counterattack.

"Our Pokemon!" They cried together. "You're a powerful trainer indeed!"

"Well, duh…" I replied, almost fully regretting accepting their challenge.

"Let's just consider that practice." Said Ralph. "Not all battles will be as easy as that one, after all."

"Maybe you're right." I replied. "Too bad that one lowered my expectations for future tag battles." I continued on into Rustboro City. I went to the Pokemon Center to have my Team checked out. I also called Dad at the Gym to have Fleece exchanged for Nelly the Taillow. After doing so I bought some supplies at the Pokemon Center and moseyed over to the Rustboro Gym.

"Are you challenging the Leader?" asked a guy standing near the door.

"Uh, yeah." I replied.

"The name's Cal," He said. "I'm no trainer but I know what it takes to climb to the top of the mountain!"

"No thanks," I replied. "I know exactly what I'm doing here."

"Hey, it's a free service!" Cal reasoned. "And top it all off, I'll lead with a great tip about Tag Battles. Pokemon moves like Earthquake and Explosion will have an effect on all pokemon in battle. If you use attacks like these, it's a good idea to make sure your pokemon are equipped to handle the after effects."

"That is good advice!" I exclaimed. "Thanks for the heads up!" I entered the next room and came face to face with the Gym Leader, Roxanne.

"Welcome to Rustboro Gym," She said. "Here in Rustboro Gym I specialize in perseverance and determination. By giving it your all, a trainer can overcome any obstacle!"

"I agree." I replied. "And now I want to challenge you for the Stone Badge!"

"We shall do battle but I will not yield to you." She said. The room we were standing in changed to suit a battle between trainers. When it wasn't being used for battles it was an auditorium for the City.

"This will be a one on one battle with no time limit." said the Judge. "This battle between Gym Leader and Challenger Brendan is for the Stone Badge. Both trainers will use 2 two Pokemon. The Challenger may switch at any time but the Gym Leader may not."

"This will be a match made in history!" Said Roxanne as she sent out her first Pokemon. "Geodude, I choose you!"

"I've got something for that!" I replied. "Sway, let's go!" As a Flying type it would be immune to Ground type moves and as a Water type it would be perfect to STAB Roxanne's Pokemon.

"Geodude, Rock Tomb!" Roxanne ordered.

"Shoot, I forgot Wingull's weakness to Rock attacks!" I said to myself. "Sway, use Agility!" Sway quickly flew out of the line of fire from the barrage of rocks that no doubt would likely take it out in one go. "Sway, use Water Gun!" I said once the danger had passed. It scored a direct hit and knocked out Geodude.

"We're halfway there!" exclaimed Ralph.

"Hold on, we've still got another round to go." I replied.

"Not bad at all, Brendan." Roxanne replied after recalling Geodude. "You exploited my pokemon's low speed. Let's see you take on my Nosepass!"

"This will be a challenge..." I said. "I'll switch to my other reserve so Sway can rest. Roland, let's go!" The Lotad I caught earlier came out, ready to battle.

"Nosepass, use Tackle!" said Roxanne. It sent Roland flying hard into a wall but it shrugged it off.

"Use Water Gun." I answered. "Not the smartest move here," Said Roxanne. "Nosepass, Zap Cannon!" An orb of electricity flew from Nosepass at Lotad. It managed to dodge before getting hit. A 2nd Water Gun yielded the same results.

"We'll have to try something else." I said. "Lotad, use Mega Drain!" Lotad jumped on Nosepass and drained it of its strength. Within seconds it was too weak to move. I'd just won the match!

"Oh, I lost?" said Roxanne with a hint of disappointment. "Well, I'd have to say you have very well earned this Stone Badge!" When she presented me with the Badge, I knew I was on my way to The Hoenn League challenge.

"Only 3 more and I can challenge my father!" I exclaimed. "This is just the first step in getting stronger and stronger!" I walked out the Gym and decided to go to the Pokemon Center to heal the team. When I turned to go, I was nearly run down by someone. "Hey-!" I exclaimed. When I saw what he was wearing, I realized he was that Aqua guy I battled before.

"Stop, thief!" I heard someone cry. When I turned I saw that it was the same man I rescued before. He bounded after the Grunt around a corner and I quickly followed. I found the suited man catching his breath near the East Gate. "Oh, this is so not good—twice in the same day!" He exclaimed.

"What seems to be the problem this time? I asked.

"Oh, it's you!" He exclaimed when he saw me. "You helped me before in Petalburg Woods. Can I ask you to help me out once again?" I thought about it for a moment. The first time I helped him we were in the woods. This time I didn't really have anything to gain and could get hurt for getting involved. That made my choice much easier to make.

"Sure, why not?" I replied. "I happen to have some free time."

"Oh, thank you so much!" He exclaimed, nearly squeezing me in a bear hug. "My name is Nolan, by the way. The Aqua Grunt went off towards Rusturf Cave. I will be in so much trouble if those goods aren't recovered. I'd go myself but my Shroomish isn't very strong."

"Don't worry about it," I replied. "I'll be fine." As I walked through the grass I heard from other trainers a bit more about Rusturf Cave. It seems the Cave's Resident Pokemon, Whismur was sensitive to loud noises. Because of this the crew that had been working on the cave had to stop using machines.

"We may need to get another Pokemon for this one." Said Ralph. Something small would work.

"How about that one?" I asked, pointing to the wild Skitty I saw sleeping on a rock. "I was actually referring to the Nincada hiding in the dirt over there but hey, you're the boss."

"From the look of things we may only be able catch one of them." I remarked. "Attacking one will alert the other to our presence."

"Humans never seem to want to think outside the box…" said Ralph as he jumped to the ground. He started to glow and quietly lifted Skitty into the air. "It's asleep so I can control it like this"

"Nicely done." I said before throwing a Poke Ball. It disappeared inside the ball and stabilized shortly after. My next target was Nincada. "Ralph, use Confusion!" It used the attack to pick up the hidden pokemon and throw it into the rock Skitty was sleeping on. Nincada answered with Scratch, which Ralph easily dodged. He followed up with a 2nd Confusion attack, inflicting critical damage.

"Now would be a good time to catch it!" Ralph exclaimed. "I threw one more Poke Ball and caught Nincada. Like Skitty it was sent to Petalburg Gym. After walking closer to cave I found the construction office. Upon further inspection I discovered there was a PC inside. I sent Gavin and Sway to Petalburg and withdrew the Skitty and Nincada I just caught.

"You're gonna be named Felix and Marty." I said after getting them acquainted with the other pokemon. When I went back outside I ran into an old sailor named Mr. Briney. He seemed very upset.

"Me and my beloved Peeko were out for a stroll when some ruffian grabbed her and went into the cave!" He explained.

"On top of that, the Pokemon in there may be upset by whatever that creep's doing in there." Added a man I assumed was trying to dig through by hand.

"I was asked to get back something stolen from Devon." I explained. "It seems this member of Team Aqua is responsible. I'll go in and convince and get him to give up Peeko and leave the cave."

"It would mean a lot to all of us here if you could do that." Said Mr. Briney.

"Felix, Pyro, let's go!" I said, throwing two Poke Balls. With both Pokemon in tow I entered the cave. It was dimly lit from its slow digging job but the cavern was spacious. I quickly found the Aqua Grunt near a partially dug passageway. "Hold it right there." I said, almost yelling but remembering the Whismur.

"This place is a dead end!" The Grunt complained. "Nobody told me this place wasn't passable. On top of that the hostage Pokemon isn't all that great!" That struck a nerve. It made me think of my own Wingull and how she helped me win the Stone Badge.

"You've caused enough trouble for one day." I replied. "I'm here to get back what you stole!"

"You'll have to take it then, kid!" He replied, sending out Poochyena and Zubat.

"Pyro, Flamethrower!" I said. "Felix, use Double Slap!" The Flame attack knocked Zubat to the ground, where Felix moved in and finished it off.

"Poochyena, Frustration!" The Grunt ordered. It hit Skitty with a powerful charge attack.

"Your pokemon must really hate you for it to be that strong." I remarked. "Pyro, use Quick Attack, Felix Tackle." The converging attacks simply overpowered The Aqua's Poochyena. It could not attack again.

"Fine, take the Pokemon and Devon Goods!" The Grunt exclaimed. "This was a stupid mission to begin with. I'm out of here!" With that, the Grunt dropped the Goods and Peeko and then hastily left the cave. I picked up the package and Peeko and headed for the exit. I was met there by Mr. Briney.

"Oh, thank you so much!" He exclaimed. "I don't know what I would have done if something happened to my Pokemon. If you ever need a lift, stop by my house near Petalburg Woods." When I got back to Rustboro City, Noland was very pleased.

"This is the 2nd time you helped me today." He replied. "Brendan, wasn't it?" Please come with me to The Corporate Office." I followed the man into a large office building. I we walked through the halls, researchers were hard at work developing the next big thing.

"I just finished work on a device that revives Pokemon from Fossils!" One scientist exclaimed. "Take that, Cinnabar Lab!" When I reached the President's Office, I had to wait a moment.

"The President would like to speak to you." Said Noland. "This way." I followed him to the desk of the most powerful Business Tycoon in Hoenn.

"I understand you helped out Noland not once, but twice today." He started. "I'm known as Mr. Stone. I know this sounds very taxing to who I am sure is a busy young man like yourself but I was wondering if you could do a favor for me."

"I—don't know what to say—ok." I stammered.

"Excellent!" He exclaimed. "I need you to take the Devon Goods you recovered to the Shipyard in Slateport City. In addition, I would like you to deliver this letter to my Grandson, Steven. He's currently in a cave on Dewford Island."

"I'll make sure they get where they're needed." I replied as I pocketed the letter.

"I have also heard you're the son of Norman from Petalburg Gym." Mr. Stone continued. "Roxanne told me so after you won the Stone Badge. Since you're likely to face a lot of trainers I am giving you our latest invention, the Pokemon Box, or Poke Box for free."

"Wow, thanks a lot!" I exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it." The President replied. "It will allow you to store up to 18 Pokemon in it. All Pokemon store inside will be healed over time as well. Very useful if you're going to be away from a Pokemon Center for an extended period of time."

"Now that you mention it, I'm going to be at sea." I said. "I'll test it out with some of my other Pokemon." After saying good bye to Mr. Stone and Nolan, I left the building and headed south. The Sailor I met earlier had come to mind. With his help I would deliver the letter and be able to challenge the Gym Leader in Dewford as well.

XxXxX

So ends chapter 2. It took awhile, I know. There's one chapter before the Gym Match. I said I would balance things out and this is a start. So people will know, I have the following Pokemon:

On Team: Torchic (Pyro, Male), Ralts (Ralph, Male), Taillow (Nelly, Male), Lotad (Lotus, Female), Skitty (Felix, Female) and Nincada (Marty, Male)

At Petalburg Gym: Flaaffy (Fleece, Female), Dustox (Gavin, Male) and Wingull (Sway, Female).


	3. Trendy Dewford

XxXxX

Chapter 3: Trendy Dewford

XxXxX

"Whew, that was harder the 2nd time for some reason." I said after emerging from Petalburg Woods.

"It might be because we had some rematches." Ralph replied. "I think it's good practice."

"Me too, but it's hardly practice against easy foes." I replied. "At least I managed to evolve Lotus. There's Mr. Briney House. If he's home, we can ask him to take us to Dewford Town and Slateport City."

I walked over to the small cottage and saw the old sailor playing with his Wingull on the dock. When he saw me, he locked up in surprise. "You're the nice young man who rescues Peeko." He said. "For you, I will do anything!"

"Can you give me a lift to Dewford Town and Slateport City?" I asked. "Mr. Stone asked me to deliver a letter to someone in Dewford and the Devon Goods to someone in Slateport."

"My, that is quite a busy schedule!" Mr. Briney exclaimed. "To answer your question, yes. Come Peeko! We set sail for Dewford Town!"

Once the boat was underway, I was able to get a good look at the sea. It was quite a lot of fun. I had come to Hoenn by plane and was happy to be going by sea for a change. It also made me think of Team Aqua. If they represented the Sea, what could they possibly be up to? When the boat suddenly stopped I nearly fell over the side. "What happened?" I asked.

"It seems we've gotten stuck in some Seaweed." Mr. Briney replied. "You don't suppose you could…?"

"Say no more." I replied, grabbing a switchblade from the tool box. Taking only Lotus I went over the side and started work on cutting the boat free.

_"Brendan, can you hear me?"_ I heard Ralph say in my head.

_"Sure."_ I said in my head.

_"There's a Goldeen fast approaching your position."_ He said.

_"Acknowledged."_ I replied after turning around. "Lotus, Go!" I said, throwing a Poke Ball. "Absorb, now!" When the Goldeen used Horn Attack, Lotus allowed itself to get hit and started draining energy. Goldeen thrashed to get Lotus off but she held on tight. When the Goldeen tired, I used a Poke Ball to catch it.

"That was a close one!" Remarked Mr. Briney. "You've managed to cut us free as well. "Climb aboard and we'll be on our way." I got back on the boat and we continued to Dewford. We pulled up to the dock and I got off. "I shall wait at the Pokemon Center until you are ready to depart again." He said. When you're ready, come see me." I headed for the coastline after chasing clues of where Steven may be. There were people fishing at the water but otherwise it was pretty quiet.

"Looks like this is the place." Said Ralph. "Granite Cave."

"We'll get to that, but first I must capture this Corphish that just came to shore." I sent out Nelly, who opened with Quick Attack. Corphish surprised it by using Vicegrip to grab it mid-flight. It then slammed Nelly into the ground, causing more damage. "Nelly, use Return!" I commanded. It was a desperation move but necessary in this case. Nelly got up and launched itself into Corphish, knocking it on its side. I quickly recalled Nelly and sent out Felix. "Use Tackle." This time Corphish was knocked into submission. I threw the Great Ball I found at sea and caught the Water Pokemon. The Poke Ball stabilized and disappeared. Like the other Pokemon I had it was transferred to my Poke Box.

"Something tells me Fleece and Corphish will be needed in the cave." Said Ralph. "That's just me, though." Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark, now?" I asked as I made the switch. I sent Nelly and Felix to the Poke Box for Fleece and Grunty the Corphish.

"I...was actually referring to the Abra that seems to have awoken over there but good guess." Ralph replied. I looked and there indeed was an Abra that seemed ready to pounce. Grunty saw it and attacked with Bubblebeam.

"Nice shot." I replied. "Now show it your Vicegrip attack!" I was shocked when it used Ice Beam instead, freezing it solid!

"That did the job but Vicegrip was what was needed." Said Ralph. "It seems Grunty here is feeling rogue. Almost to confirm what Ralph said, it used Brick Break to shatter the ice it just froze Abra in. After doing that it started firing Water Guns at Ralph and Fleece.

"What do you think you're doing?" I exclaimed. "Fleece, use Thunder Wave to stop Grunty now!"

"Flaaffy!" It bleated before hitting its ally with electrical energy. Grunty shrieked before falling over. I quickly recalled it before it could recover.

"That was dangerous." I remarked. "I can see now that I will have to work hard to gain Grunty's trust."

"Abra..." I looked up and saw that the Abra Grunty attacked before was still reeling from attack. I threw a Poke Ball and caught it. At least this one would welcome my company.

"I'd send Grunty to Petalburg but that would mean going back to the Pokemon Center." I said to Ralph. "Since Grunty is unruly then I'll have to rely on everyone else much more. Fleece is already at a disadvantage vs. Ground types and I know that are Steel and Ghost Pokemon in the cave."

"We'll just compromise," Ralph replied. "Pyro can handle Steel types and I'm sure Fleece can handle Ghost types fine."

"Alright, let's get going." I said as I released Pyro from his Poke Ball. "Steven Stone is supposed to be in here somewhere and we've got to deliver this letter to him. Fleece, light up your tail and lead the way!"

Me and my Pokemon walked through the dark cavern with only the light from Fleece to see with. The sound of the cave's residents was mighty unnerving as well. After about 3 hours of walking through the cavern I knew I had to take a break. I was straining my eyes to see through the darkness and I was very happy Dad had gotten Fleece for me when he did. I took out some Pokemon Food and fed the team as well—Grunty being the only one who refused. After feeling refreshed I decided to continue walking through the cave.

The sudden sound of heavy footsteps heading towards us freaked out Ralph. "This has got to be one BIG Pokemon!" he exclaimed.

"Settle down, you're embarrassing yourself." I replied. When I saw that is was only an Aron, I could only laugh.

"So much for it being big and scary!" I said. "How can you be scared of something like-" When I saw the bigger and faster Lairon walk up behind it, I freaked out. "Crap."

When it roared at us then I knew we were gonna be fighting. I whipped out my Pokedex to find out more:

_#071, _**Aron**_—The Iron Armor Pokemon. This POKéMON has a body of steel. To make its body, ARON feeds on iron ore that it digs from mountains. Occasionally, it causes major trouble by eating bridges and rails. _

_#072, _**Lairon**_—The Iron Armor Pokemon. LAIRON tempers its steel body by drinking highly nutritious mineral spring water until it is bloated. This POKéMON makes its nest close to springs of delicious water. _

"This is gonna be one tough pokemon to take down—nevermind catching!" said Ralph. "Its charge attack is pretty devastating."

"I know, but we'll have to work with what we have." I replied. "Pyro, you're up." It looked up at me in surprise but walked out to meet Lairon anyway. As a Fire type it would have the advantage over Lairon. Lairon made the first move, opening with Tackle. "Pyro, use Flamethrower!" It hit Lairon square in the face but the pokemon kept coming.

"Get out of the way!" Ralph yelled out. Pyro held its ground. When I saw what happened next, I understood why. Since Lairon was blinded by the fire attack it missed Pyro entirely and hit the cave wall.

That's when Pyro started to glow. "It's going to evolve!" I exclaimed. It grew in size before the light faded. We were now looking at Combustken, Torchic's evolved form. It stood on two legs and instead of wings sported razor-sharp claws. It was definatly ready to fight!

"Let's give your new Fighting abilities a test run." I said. Right then, Lairon got up and charged at Pyro. "Use Focus Punch!" It charged energy and launched a devastating right hook that sent Lairon flying. It landed with a thud that shook the ground.

"Now that's power..." Ralph trailed. "Just wait until I evolve into Kirlia!"

"Hey, where did that Aron go?" I asked. "We must have scared it off. No matter, let's keep looking for Steven." As we walked deeper into the cave I saw what looked like a pair of diamond eyes looking at me. On closer look I saw that it was a Sableye, a Ghost/Dark Pokemon.

"If you're looking to scare someone, you failed." said Ralph.

"Ralph, it knows Dark type moves." I cut in. "I think Nelly would be better suited for the job."

"No, I'll handle it." Ralph insisted. "I may be Psychic but I have a few more skills at my disposal"

"Well, if you insist..." I said reluctantly. "I'll assume they are Electric attacks and all 3 elemental punching attacks that Hitmonchan learns naturally. Let's see your Thunderpunch attack, then!" Ralph charged up power and hit Sableye square in the face. It responded by using Lick on Ralph, paralyzing him on the spot.

"Ouch...can't move..." He managed. The situation was made worse when Sableye kept licking him in the face. "Ralph, return!" I said, turning on the return mechanism on his Poke Ball.

"No, I've got it!" Ralph managed to say. In the next moment Sableye was sent flying via Thunderbolt. It was visibly shaken but did not back off. "One thing I learned from you and Pyro earlier is trying to escape the inevitable is pointless. The more you run, the more likely you'll have to deal with your fears. That's why me and Sableye here are gonna go head to head."

When Ralph started to evolve I realized he was serious about winning. He had the obvious type disadvantage and I think even he knew it wouldn't matter anymore. Within moments, a Kirlia stood where Ralts was just before. "Now that's more like it." I said when the transformation was complete. "Ralph, use Shadow Ball!" Several small black orbs formed around Ralphie as he prepared to launch the Ghost type move. The Sableye followed suit. Ralph fired his at the same time the Sableye fired its own. Ralph's absorbed his opponent's and kept going, knocking it into the ceiling. When It came down it launched several Shadow Balls in succession.

"Use Thunderpunch to break them all!" I said. "Don't let one through!" Ralph went to work busting all the ectoplasmic energy balls. After all the small ones were destroyed, the Sableye launched a big one. "Use Thunderbolt!" I said. I was surprised when the attack was absorbed by the Shadow Ball.

"This would be a bad thing..." Said Ralph before getting hit. The force knocked him to the ground.

"I see this Pokemon is a worthy opponent," I commented, more to myself. "If we had Sableye on the team it would be a welcome addition."

"Say no more." Said Ralph. "Ice Punch!" He jumped into the air and brought down a fist infused with Ice. Sableye dodged at the last moment, leaving only the boulder it was just on frozen solid. It then started using Shadow Ball on Ralph again.

"Teleport!" I instructed. This allowed Ralphie to safely dodge each attack without getting hit. I could see the Pokemon's frustration starting to rise from all the misses.

"Now, for the strike out!" Said Ralph. He teleported in front of Sableye and decked it square in the face with Ice Punch. The look of surprise on its face was evident as it stood there, frozen solid. "I'm using a Great Ball on this one!" I said as I took it out my pack. It touched the ice and pulled Sableye in. The ball shook for a little while as me and Ralphie watched to see if it would hold. When it stabilized we both heaved a sigh on relief.

"That was my toughest battle yet." Said Ralph. "But the experience and new body was well worth it. Now put me in my Poke Ball, I'm exhausted!"

"Sure, take a break." I replied after recalling him. "You pulled through when I needed you for that you have my thanks."

Me and Pyro continued through the cave and soon came to an area in a higher part of the cave's entrance. I saw another pathway in the cave but it looked impassable. This had to be where Steven Stone was. When I found one more room I saw the Aron from before sitting in front of it. "So, that's where you've been!" I exclaimed. "I guess the battle before scared you." Right after saying that it ran inside. "Wait up!" I said as I started after it. Suddenly, the poke ball holding Grunty opened on its own. It gave a snarl and ran after Aron. "Stop right there!" I exclaimed, but to no avail. Me and Pyro followed it into the room. Standing before us was Grunty, Aron and a trainer. "Are you Steven Stone?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied. "I have something for you from your grandfather, the president of Devon Corp." I handed him the letter which he read hastily.

"Thank you for delivering this to me." He said after putting it away. "You must be quite the trainer to have come all the way here from Rustboro."

"I'm on a quest become a Champion Trainer." I said. "I'm originally from Kanto but now I live in Hoenn. My father is the Petalburg Gym Leader and after getting 3 more badges we will battle as father and son."

"You don't say..." He replied, taking it all in. "That is the dream of every new trainer, I suppose. Winning battles and training to be strong. I see this one got away from you, though." I knew he was referring to Grunty.

"I caught before I came in the cave." I explained. "I have other Pokemon but for some reason it does whatever it wants."

"Hey, have you ever heard about Natures?" Asked Steven.

"You mean like the Pokemon move Nature Power?" I asked.

"No, I mean Natures as in personalities."He replied. "It's not just limited to people. For example you might have one pokemon that's gentle at heart and another that likes to jump into action no questions asked."

"Now that you mention it, I do have a Pokemon that can talk." I said, opening Ralph's Poke Ball.

"Sorry, I'm gonna need more time." said Ralph.

"Ralph, say hi to Steven." I said. "He's the guy I had to bring the letter to."

"Charmed." Ralph replied.

"Anyway, it looks like your Corphish here has a Mean Nature." said Steven. "I can see you give your Pokemon nicknames so I know you're not mistreating your pokemon in any way."

"What do you suggest?" I asked.

"How about I train it for awhile?" He offered. "I had a similar experience with my first Pokemon, an Aron. As you can see it's an Aggron now. It wasn't until then that it decided to start trusting me."

"Are saying that if I give it some time away it'll change?" I asked.

"That and I wanted to ask you a favor as well." Steven replied. "You see, this Aron here has never left my side due to its Docile Nature and if I let it free it may not survive."

"Say no more." I said. "When I'm done this Pokemon will be as powerful as Aggron!"

"Thanks a lot." He said as we exchanged Pokemon. "Well, I've got to get going now but I am sure we'll meet again. When next we meet I'll want an update."

"Same here," I replied as we shook hands. "Now I've got to deliver the Devon Goods to Mr. Stern in Slateport Town."

"Sounds just like Grandpa." Said Steven as we exited the cave together. "Until next time..." I watched as he took out a Skarmory and flew away. If we ever met in battle, I knew he would be a worthy opponent.

"We should get going, too." Said Ralph.

"Not so fast," I replied. "There's a Gym here. We might as well pick up a badge before heading off."

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow to do that." Said Cal, who suddenly appeared in front of me. "Something came up and the Gym Leader had to close early today."

"That's too bad." I replied. "Maybe I can get some training in until then."

"See you tomorrow then champ-in-training!" Said Cal before walking off.

"Wait—aren't you going to give me some sort of advice?" I asked.

"Now that you mention it, I do have a message from someone who was here awhile ago." he replied. "Some trainer named Kimi from Littleroot Town. She said to tell you she'll have her eyes on you near Mauville City or something like that."

"My sister." I said. When I reached the Pokemon Center, Mr. Briney was there waiting. After telling him everything that happened he agreed to wait until the next day to leave for Slateport.

"It would bad to cast off at night with the tide the way it is." he said. "Tomorrow should be better."

"Hey, have you heard about Brawly's Pokemon?" I overheard someone say.

"Only that they're the best on the whole Island!" Said the other.

"If it weren't for him we wouldn't have people coming by much." Said the first.

"You said it!" Said the 2nd.

"I wonder who Brawly is?" I wondered. When I went outside I saw what looked like someone surfing. Night time surfing is kinda dangerous, one would think. I assumed he was dedicated to the sport. When he landed I saw a Makuhita on the board as well. "That amazing!" I exclaimed."You must be quite the Surfer."

"That's the plan, my man." He replied. "You're a new face. Who are you and where are you from?"

"The name's Brendan from Littleroot Town." I replied. "I'm looking to become a Champion Trainer."

"Well, you have come to the right place." He replied. "Most trainers who come here want to battle the Gym Leader. The name's Brawly, by the way."

"Nice meeting you." I said. "I heard the Gym had to close early so I'll just wait until the morning."

"Another challenger, huh? Why didn't you say so!" he exclaimed.

"Wait—YOU'RE the Gym Leader?" I asked with surprise.

"In the flesh." He replied. "We can battle right now if you want, one Pokemon each. If you can beat my Pokemon I'll give you a badge now."

"You're on!" I replied, throwing a Poke Ball. "Pyro, let's go!"

"Mistake number 1—in Gym Matches, the challenger goes 2nd." He said. "Poliwrath, go!"

"WHAT!" I exclaimed.

"Use Water Gun!" Brawly continued. It scored a direct hit, drenching Pyro with water. "Number 2—Same Type Attack Bonus."

"Pyro, use Double Kick!" I said. The first kick knocked Poliwrath off its feet. The next one sent it several feet back. It simply got up and waggled its finger.

"And my personal favorite, number 3—Never challenge Poliwrath in the middle of a Thunderstorm." Said Brawly. "Use your Surf attack!" A huge wave rose up and Brawly simply rode it, followed by Poliwrath on another board.

"...Crap." I said before getting hit along with Pyro with the wall of water. When the water receded, Pyro was in no condition to continue.

"Guess that means I win." Said Brawly with a smirk." Do you know why I won so easily?"

"Let me guess—I was looking for an easy win, I underestimated your skill because you surf, I ignored STAB and the fact that Swift Swim was in effect." I said.

"Bingo." He replied. "You're welcome to challenge me again tomorrow if you wish." Me and Pyro just lay there, feeling like idiots.

"Tomorrow, we're getting some payback." I said. "I'm going to wipe that stupid smirk off his face."

XxXxX

Chapter 3 Done. Obviously there was a lot done in this chapter. Depending how the layout looks I'm likely gonna change things starting with Chapter 4. How so? Wait and see...


	4. To The Beaches of Dewford

XxXxX

Chapter 4: To the Beaches of Slateport

XxXxX

New! Pokemon Trivia: Which of the following is where The Space Center is found: Slateport, Mossdeep, Sotopolis or Lilycove?

(Answer next Chapter!)

XxX

"Are you here for a Gym Match?" asked the secretary.

"I'm here for my rematch against Brawly." I replied.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "Brawly told me all about you. Go on ahead, he's expecting you." I went into the next room and saw that it was set up for recreational use. It seemed the building was not open for battles yet.

"It's good to see you made it." Said Brawly. "As you can see the building is being used for a sporting event. We'll have our match outside. I just finished having everything set up." I followed Brawly to the edge of town. There was an arena set up for our match. A Pokemon League official was also there to judge the match along with what looked like the entire town as the audience. "I hope you don't mind the crowd," he said. "It's just that I happen to the most popular guy on the Island."

"All the better if you ask me." I remarked. "Too bad you're going to loose in front of your fans. Let's get this thing started!" I took my place on the field and Brawly took his. The Spectators sat on bleachers opposite the sea, behind me and behind the Gym Leader. I could only assume the Open Sea would be playing a role in our match.

"This is any official battle for the Knuckle Badge." Said the Judge, more to the crowd than to me. "The Challenger, Brendan from Littleroot Town will battle Brawly, Gym Leader of Dewford Town. It will be a Single Battle, 3 Pokemon each with no time limit. The Challenger may switch pokemon at any time but the Gym Leader may not. Let the battle begin!"

"Machop, go!" Said Brawly as he sent out his first Pokemon.

"This guy loves his fighting types." I remarked, activating the release mechanism on my first Poke Ball. "Ralph, let's go!" It opened, and out came my good Psychic and comic relief. "Ralph, use Reflect!" He created a wall to soften the blows that were sure to come.

"Machop, Brick Break!" Brawly countered. I watched as the wall that went up was shattered with a single strike. At the same time it scored a direct hit on Ralph.

"I see walls are useless here," I remarked. "Ralph, use Psybeam!" He fired a beam of Psychic energy that knocked Machop back several feet. It simply got up and prepared for the next attack.

"Use Revenge." Said Brawly. "Before I could react, Machop jumped in the air and kicked Ralph HARD, nearly knocking him into the sea. "Revenge does more damage if Machop takes heavy damage." Brawly explained. "I see you still haven't learned much from our last encounter."

"That's what you think!" I shot back. "Ralph, use Thunder Punch!" It jumped up and nailed Machop in the face, causing instant paralysis. Brawly simply laughed.

"That activates Machop's Guts ability, making it stronger!" he exclaimed. "This Body Slam will show you." Machop grabbed Ralph and slammed him hard onto the ground. When he didn't get up I realized he too had been paralyzed.

"This isn't good..." I remarked. "Unless..." Suddenly, Ralph's body started to glow.

"What's that...?" asked Brawly.

"MY special ability is Trace." said Ralph. "I can copy the special ability of whoever I want whenever I want. I just waited until the right moment to use it was all!"

"So that means you have Machop's Guts ability!" I exclaimed. "Hit it with Confusion—literally!" Ralph picked up Machop with his powers and blasted it backwards with the attack. It lay on the turf, unable to fight.

"Machop is unable to battle, victory goes to Brendan!" The judge declared. "Brawly, choose your next Pokemon."

"You did well, buddy." Said Brawly as he recalled his Pokemon. "I can see now that you're one not to be taken lightly, Brendan. I was saving it for last but now I've changed my mind on it. Poliwrath, let's go!"

"I can take it, no problem." Said Ralph, getting ready to fight again.

"No, this is Pyro's fight." I replied, opening its Poke Ball.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "I mean, Pyro is at a type disadvantage." The fight we had last night suddenly replayed in my mind. Brawly thoroughly humiliated the both of us the night before. Now it was time for us to get some payback. "I know what I'm doing. Pyro, let's go!" Ralph stepped back into the trainer's box behind me and Pyro took his place.

"Using the Combustken again?" Brawly asked. "You're not going to beat my Poliwrath so easily." he pointed to the roaring waves as if to further prove his point.

"Just you watch and see." I replied. "Pyro nodded in agreement.

"Have it your way," Brawly shrugged. "Poliwrath, Focus Punch!"

"Pyro, Double Kick!" I replied. The first broke Poliwrath's concentration and the second sent is into the sea. It jumped into the air and prepared to strike.

"Poliwrath, Hydro Pump!" Said Brawly. It then launched a blast of concentrated water right at Pyro.

"Just what I wanted." I replied. "Pyro, use Double Kick to run up the water!" It jumped into the air, avoiding the water beam. In three quick strides it ran up the chute of water and slammed home its own Focus Punch. The force sent Poliwrath crashing into the waves once more. Pyro landed safely on the ground, waiting for the next move.

"I admit I'm impressed." Said Brawly." You've found a way to fight against Water attacks. There is one more type that can bring down Combustken, however. Poliwrath, Earthquake!" It jumped back on land and stomped hard, creating shockwaves. It knocked me, Pyro and Ralph off our feet. The divide left behind let water into the arena, potentially shifting the battle permanently into Brawly's favor. "The last time I did that the island became how it looks now." Brawly commented. "Now to end this—Poliwrath, use Submission!" It grabbed Pyro, rolled it up and slammed it hard into the ground. When Pyro didn't get up I knew we were in trouble. The Judge raised a flag, preparing to call it. Fortunately for me, Pyro wasn't ready yet. He got to his feet and the match continued.

"Now my Pokemon's Blaze ability is active!" I said as Pyro's feathers started to glow. "Pyro, use Flamethrower!" Poliwrath countered with Water Gun but Pyro's Flamethrower simply pushed right through it and knocked Poliwrath out. Talk about an upset!

"The victory goes to Brendan from Littleroot!" The Judge declared.

"Kudos to you, Brendan." Said Brawly after recalling his Pokemon. "Now that we have that over I can now beat you with my strongest Pokemon, Hariyama!" He sent out the evolved form of Makuhita. It looked raring to battle.

"Time to complete the sweep," I said. "Pyro, another Flamethrower."

"Not so fast," Brawly replied. "Hariyama, Protect!" It negated the damage entirely.

"Looks like stalling tactics to me." I said out loud. "Too bad that won't work in this case—Pyro, use Dig!" The fire Pokemon disappeared into the ground and popped up behind Hariyama.

"What the…!" Brawly exclaimed. Pyro then locked in a submission hold. Hariyama struggled to break the hold but Pyro's hold was locked in.

"You might want to submit," I commented. "If Hariyama passes out you lose."

"Not that I plan to let that happen," Brawly replied. "Use Whirlwind!" Hariyama started spinning around wildly and kicked up a sand stream on the beach. Since Pyro was still locked in both Pokemon were caught in the vortex. I looked on, unsure of what to do next.

"Now use Body Slam!" Brawly continued. Now it was my turn to be surprised. Hariyama slammed Pyro hard into the ground. Since Pyro didn't release the hold, it took the full brunt of the attack and was knocked out.

"I didn't see that one coming," I said as I recalled Pyro to its Poke ball. "We avenged last night though." I then sent out my third choice, Nelly.

"When did you get him back?" Ralph asked me.

"Just this morning," I replied. "Quick Attack!"

"What?" Brawly gasped. Before his Pokemon could react it was laid out by a double wing attack to the face by my Bird Pokemon. Just like that I won my second badge! "Let me guess how you won that one," Brawly asked.

"Yeah, I let Pyro weaken Hariyama with Submission and then had my Taillow finish it off." I said. "Pretty clever, huh?"

"You sure got me." He replied. "Here's the Knuckle Badge."

"Thanks a million." I said as I accepted it. "Maybe with a bit more training in we'll battle one more time to break the tie that now sits between us."

"I'll look forward to that one!" Brawly exclaimed. We shook hands and then I left with Ralph to find Mr. Briney.

"That was amazing." Said Ralph."You dominated him!"

"That's what he did to us last night." I replied. "He didn't expect me to use the same strategy on him was all." When we arrived back at the docks, Mr. Briney was ready to set sail.

"Our next destination, Slateport City is a two day trip from here," He said. "Now would be a good time to make sure you're set with supplies."

"That's a good idea." I said. "I'll go to the pokemon center to change up my roster." Upon arriving I healed my team and went to an open PC Terminal. My current team consisted of Pyro (Combustken), Ralph (Kirlia), Nelly (Taillow), Shadow (Sableye), Cam (Abra) and Rambi (Aron). In storage were Fleece (Flaaffy), Felix (Skitty), Lotus (Lotad), Gertie (Goldeen), Sway (Wingull), Marty (Nincada) and Gavin (Dustox). Grunty (Corphish) was with Steven right now but Gertie, Lotus and Sway were also water types. Fleece was my only Electric type at the moment as well.

"What Pokemon will be coming with you on the boat trip?" Ralph asked anxiously.

"Relax, you're one of them." I replied.

"Yeah, I like the sound of that!" He exclaimed.

"I'm also bringing Pyro, Sway, Nelly, Gertie and Cam as well." I continued. "Sway, Nelly and Cam should be close to evolving so I figure I'll give it a shot. Everyone else will be in the Pokemon Box."

"Sounds smart." Ralph replied. "You never know what could happen at sea." After completing preparations I returned to Mr. Briney's Boat.

"To be honest, I'm actually hoping to find another Water Pokemon on the sea," I remarked. "Something along the lines of maybe Wailmer."

"You'll have to be in the ocean past Lilycove to find them." He said. "This area would be too shallow to house any of them."

"I guess I'd settle for a Corsola, then." I said dejectedly. We then started away from Dewford Town East for Slateport City. As we were cruising along the sea route I saw other boats and trainers as well.

"This is a popular way in between Dewford and Slateport," Mr. Briney explained. "All manner of folk come this way." I immediately remembered the gangster I fought last week—a Team Aqua Member.

"Mr. Briney, what can you tell me about Team Aqua?" I asked.

"The Aqua Team, eh?" He replied thoughtfully. "They're a no-good bunch, let me tell you. I don't know all the details but I'll tell you what I know."

"Sounds good," I replied.

"In the Hoenn Region there are two organizations that are looking to change the world—Team Aqua and Team Magma." He started. "Team Aqua commits crimes in the name of Sea Pokemon. Team Magma commits crimes in the name of Land Pokemon. Team Aqua wants to expand the seas and Team Magma wants to increase the world's landmass. You can imagine what would happen if either of them succeeded."

"I see…" I said. "That certainly is something."

"I tell you, if they ever got their hands on Kyogre or Groudon it would be the end of all life as we know it."

"You mean the Sea Basin Pokemon and the Continent Pokemon are still around?" I asked in surprise.

"Why, yes," he replied. "They say the war the pair had is what made the world what it is today. If not for Rayquaza the damage could have been more immense."

"Wow, that is something scary!" I said.

"Let me tell you, No Ordinary Pokemon can stand up to their awesome power—Kyogre commands the sea and Groudon is regarded as the Living Earth."said Mr. Briney.

"One of these days I will seek them out." I said. "Just you wait and see!" Right after saying that we hit land. We had arrived! "At long last I can deliver this letter to the Shipyard. Thanks for getting me here, Captain."

"Anytime!" he said before pulling away from the dock. Once he was gone I went up the beach and fought some trainers.

"I'm the best at water pokemon around these parts!" Said one kid. "If you wanna go any further, you'll have to get past me!"

"Don't make me laugh." I replied. When he sent out Gyarados and Milotic I realized he wasn't kidding!

"Still think I'm easy?" he asked.

"Yep," I replied as I sent out Cam and Ralph. "Use Thunderpunch and Shock Wave!" The double attack took out both Water Pokemon and triggered Cam's evolution.

"Kadabra!" It said.

"Hey!" The kid exclaimed. "I want my mommy!" He and then ran away crying.

"Imagine that." Ralph mused.

"I admit, I didn't see THAT coming." I remarked. "Let's just get going."

"Just a moment, young man!" Said a lady who came from the beach house.

"That's the guy who made me cry!" said the kid I just thrashed.

"You just pissed off the wrong kid's mother, let me tell you!"she exclaimed as she held a Poke Ball.

"Hey, it's not my fault if your son isn't ready for real battles." I replied. "To be honest, I really didn't expect to win so easily!"

"I'll show you a real battle, you amateur!" The woman exclaimed. She then sent out Glalie, an Ice Pokemon!

"Pyro, go!" I said, throwing a Poke Ball. "Use Flamethrower!"

"Glalie, Blizzard!" The woman replied. The Snowy attack extinguished Pyro's attack and froze him solid in one go. I was so surprised I didn't react right away. When Pyro's feathers began to glow I knew his Blaze Ability was active.

"Use Fire Punch!" I said. The Ice was shattered and it struck home, scoring a critical hit.

"How, dare you!" The woman shrieked as her Pokemon lay facedown in the turf.

"Now that one was self-defense." I said after recalling Pyro. "That and Fire types are hot enough to melt Ice Pokemon."

"I can't believe my strongest Pokemon lost to someone like you…" She said. "If word spread that I was beaten by a beginner, I'll be the laughingstock of the Elite Four!" I felt my blood nearly freeze when she said that. I'd just defeated one of the strongest trainers in Hoenn!

"I know that was no fluke," I countered. "The fact of the matter is my Pokemon had the type advantage over yours."

"That was a mere taste of my power, young man." She said. "I, Glacia of the Elite Four am rivaled only by my counterpart in the Kanto Elite Four. The next time we meet, today will look like a fluke. I will freeze all of your Pokemon, leaving them helpless on the battlefield!" She and her son then left by sea astride a Walrien, but not before dropping a Nevermeltice in their haste. I picked it up and pocketed it. It may prove useful later on.

"Dude, you have no idea how lucky you are!" Said a spectator. "You must be pretty good to have beaten one of the Elites—they're all obscenely powerful!"

"That was just one." I said. "After I get six more badges I'm going after them all!" That made me think of my father, the Petalburg Gym Leader. When I picked up 2 more badges we would battle. I walked up to the house Glacia came out of and took a look around. When the owner of the restaurant heard about what I did he gave me six free Sodas. I made them all Dr. Peppers.

"It takes guts to stand up to someone like her." He said. "Not only is she formidable but her attitude matches her choice in pokemon—cold as ice!"

"I figured as much," I replied. "I look forward to catching an Ice Pokemon someday." I went outside to have a look around. The sun was at the top of the sky and most everyone or their pokemon was sunbathing or swimming. If not for the fact I was feeling scorched I would have stayed a bit longer. Instead, I walked into Slateport City and went to the Pokemon Mart to restock my gear. There wasn't a shop in Dewford Town and I was really low on supplies. I remembered to pick up some Harbor Mail to send out as an update for Dad on my travels. When I reached the Pokemon Center I found out there was a message for me.

"Some trainer named Kimi was looking for you." The attendant said.

"That would be my sister," I replied. "And she's some trainer, alright."

"She wanted to know if you can meet her on the beach at midnight about something very important."

"It's strange for her to leave messages like that." I remarked. "Regardless, I will be there." While my pokemon were being treated I opened up the Hoenn Region Map to see where my next destination would be. After delivering the Devon Goods I could hit the Gym in Mauville City. From there I could go north to Fallarbor Town and Lavaridge Town or I could go West to Verdanturf Town. I could also go East to Fortree City and Lillycove City but I promised Dad I'd battle him after getting four badges. I decided to return to Petalburg Gym after picking up my fourth Badge. Before all that of course, I had business in Slateport City. I picked up my Pokemon and fell asleep from exhaustion. I instructed Ralph to wake me at midnight so I wouldn't miss Kimi. After doing so I fell into a deep and refreshing sleep. When I woke up I found myself on the beach outside. "How did I get here…?" I asked Ralph.

"We teleported." He replied, pointing to Cam. "Now that you're up you should know it's almost time."

"Of all times to meet someone…I said in between yawns. "I'm gonna need a Hypno to go back to sleep…"

"Don't tell me you've lost your edge already, little brother." I heard a voice say. I turned and saw Kimi walking towards me. I was shocked with what she was wearing, among other things.

"Kimi, what the hell?" I exclaimed. "When did you join TEAM AQUA?"

"Shh, keep it down!" She hissed. "It midnight for cryin' out loud!"

"Please tell me you're just playing around with that getup." I said. "This will kill Dad in so many way if he finds out—"

"And that's why you can't tell him." She cut in.

"What, are you gonna stop me?" I asked as I reached for a Poke Ball. "I don't know what Archie told you but what Team Aqua is trying to do is wrong and dangerous!"

"What do you know about Team Aqua?" She shot back.

"I know enough." I replied. "About their plans to reconfigure the world for their own selfish goals."

"Who's there?"

"Huh?"

I turned and was face to face with a strange man a crimson red business suit. He scared the shit out of me but I could only guess the same for whatever Pokemon he had. "Do you kids have any idea what time it is?" He asked. "You'll wake up all of Hoenn if you don't keep it down."

"Sorry for disturbing you," I replied. "Me and my sister-turned-Aqua Member were just about to battle."

"Really, now?" He replied with interest. "This, I've got to see!

"Sure, I guess." I replied.

"Brendan, I really don't want to embarrass you." Said Kimi. "Since I joined Team Aqua I've grown much stronger. You may be my only brother but I'm going to pound you with everything I've got!" With that she sent out her first choice, a Corphish. It brought back horrible memories I wished to forget.

"Lotus, let's go!" I said as I sent out my Grass/Water Pokemon.

"Corphish, Crab Hammer!" she cried.

"Lotus, dodge it and use Mega Drain!" I countered. Lotus jumped into the air and landed on Corphish's back. It then sucked the energy out of the water type, taking it out.

"I didn't see that coming…" She said in surprise. "Well met! Electrike, go!" A Pokemon I'd never seen before came to the field. My Pokedex identified it as an Electric Pokemon. I knew then what to use against it.

"Rambi, you're up." I said as I switched Pokemon. "Let's see what you're made of!"

"Electrike, Shock Wave!" Kimi ordered. The attack sent Rambi reeling, much to my surprise.

"Unlike Rhyhorn and Geodude, Aron are Steel/Rock Pokemon." Ralph warned.

"Something to keep in mind," I noted. "Rambi, use Magnitude!" It scored a five, which was more than enough to take the Electric Pokemon.

"Looks like they haven't taught you enough." I said after it fell. "Why don't you just give this up?"

"Never!" She fired back as she sent out her final choice, Groovile.

"Suit yourself." I said before sending out Pyro. "Flamethrower Attack!" Before Kimi could issue an order her Pokemon fell to a wall of fire.

"And that makes three." I said.

"Not quite," Kimi replied, pointing to a band on her Pokemon's wrist. "Groovile's Focus Band has the power to prevent fainting. I knew you would get careless and was right to have my Pokemon wear it. Its Overgrow Ability is also active, now."

"That's the Grass version of Pyro's Blaze!" I exclaimed.

"Correct," She replied. "Let me demonstrate some its finer points. Groovile, Aerial Ace!" Groovile fired a huge blade of wind at Pyro that sent him flying backwards into me. Because of Overgrow it was much stronger than expected. Yet somehow, Pyro survived.

"Now that Pyro's Blaze has become active, you're about to be wiped out." I said.

"Not if we stop you first!" Kimi exclaimed. "Use Aerial Ace again!"

"Pyro, Flamethrower!" I said at the same time. When the attacks connected it triggered an explosion. When the dust settled both Pokemon were laid out on the beach.

"A tie!" Said the spectator. "Such a fitting but unexpected ending to an amazing fight!"

"Not quite." I said as Pyro started to stir. "I'm glad I bought that Sitrus Berry when I did. Pyro used it to heal himself when the last attack sent him flying. That means you lost this round."

"How could I lose so…easily…?" She asked in surprise.

"The answer to that is simple." I replied. "If Pyro and I lost to you here as a member of Team Aqua, I'd never hear the end of it. That and I don't need more of your new friends coming after me."

"Trust me, we will meet again." She said. "And next time, I will come out on top!"

"I don't know what you're out to prove but you're going about it the wrong way." I said as she turned to go. "I may hate the organization you're working for but you'll always be my sister." And just like that, she was gone. No good-bye or anything. I knew that sooner or later we would run into each other again.

"It's always sad to see families torn by such conflict." Said the man who'd been watching us. "I'm happy to see your resolve prevailed, though. You have no idea how right you are. Team Aqua is a very bad organization."

"Just who are you, anyway?" I asked.

"Kid, you have no idea what I can do for you." He started. "We of Team Magma could use guys like you…"

XxXxX

Uh-Oh! Kimi is a member of Team Aqua and it looks like I've caught the attention of Team Magma. Who knows where things could go from here? While you ponder what could happen, think of the answer to the above question as well. The answer will be at the top of the next chapter and a new question as well.


	5. Here Comes Team Aqua!

XxXxX

Chapter 5: Here Comes Team Aqua!

XxXxX

Pokemon Trivia: Which of the following can Mew NOT learn: Psychic, Scared Fire, Struggle or Aeroblast?

Answer to Last Chapter's Question: Mossdeep City.

"What're those guys doing over there?"

XxX

I walked out of the Harbor Authority and could not believe the number of Aqua Members standing outside in line. In line, of all things. I was looking for Captain Stern and was told he was in the museum. I considered myself lucky the Kimi or the guy I beat last week wasn't hanging outside. I went in and paid for the day's admission to search for him. As I looked at all the exhibits I thought about what that Magma man had said the night before. 'Only Team Magma has the power to defeat Team Aqua'. Those made me wonder if my battles with Kimi and Team Aqua before were just lucky. Still, turned down the offer to join. I decided that if I needed to take Team Aqua on in my own way.

"H-Hey, I know you." Said someone nearby.

I turned and saw the Grunt I'd beaten in Rustboro City. "You think you can take on a whole lot of us?"

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, pointing to Ralph and Pyro behind me. "These two are all I need."

"Eddie, leave him alone!" I heard a familiar voice say.

I looked and saw that it belonged to Kimi. "He's just a kid that doesn't know anything. Look—he's using a Fire Pokemon. What good is that against our Water Pokemon?"

"That's not what you said last night." I replied, trying to not laugh.

"YOU lost to this guy?" Her companion replied before we both burst into laughter.

"I made the mistake of going easy on him," She replied. "He's more than your average run-of-the-mill trainer."

"I'm also your Brother." I said. "Little brother." She corrected.

"Yeah, but who's acting like a baby right now?" I shot back.

"He's got you there, Kim." Eddie replied.

"When I get a lot stronger I'm going to pound some sense into you, Brendan." Said Kimi. "Chances are it'll be when you least expect it."

"Regardless, I'll be ready." I replied before walking upstairs.

I found someone matching Captain Stern's description in an exhibit by himself. He was a bit surprised I'd found him at the museum. "Captain Stern, I have a package for you from the Devon Corporation." I said.

"I see…" He said as he examined the package. "These are the parts we need for our ship, the S.S. Tidal. You have my thanks."

"Hold it right there!" said a new voice.

We turned and saw three men approach us. Kimi and Eddie flanked the owner of the new guy we were now looking at.

"We, of Team Aqua have dedicated ourselves to improving life for Pokemon that call the sea home." He started. "My name is Archie and as Leader of Team Aqua I am willing to pay you a large sum of money for those Goods."

"Not after what I went through to get them here…" I said, more to myself than Archie and Captain Stern.

"That's a generous offer but as a researcher I have need of these goods for an undersea expedition." Stern replied. "As a fellow researcher I'm sure you can understand-"

"Perhaps this can sway your standing," Archie said as he presented The Captain with a check. I peeked at it and saw eight figures. I looked at the Captain to see what his answer would be.

"I'm sorry, but the answer is still no." he said as he handed the check back to the now peeved Aqua leader.

"I see that I will have to resort to more 'traditional' means in order to get those parts." Said Archie. "Captain Stern, prepare yourself."

"What?" I exclaimed as I reached for a Poke Ball.

"Stop!" a new voice exclaimed. Everyone turned and was looking face to face with three figures, two of which wore crimson hoods. The third man-the same guy I met on the beach during my battle with Kimi-spoke again.

"I will not allow you to get away with your plan!" He said. "I, Maxie of Team Magma will stop you, whatever the cost!"

"You can relax, land lover." Archie replied. "This business deal is a bust and I was just leaving." He turned to Eddie and whispered something to him. He nodded and quickly left the room with Kimi. "Since things didn't go as planned here, we have other ways of accomplishing our goals."

With that, he followed his underlings down the stairs and disappeared, taking the remaining Aquas with him. Me and Captain Stern watched after him, happy Maxie showed up when he did.

"Are you two alright?" Maxie asked. "You have no idea how dangerous that man and his group are. It's a good thing we came in time."

"I see what you mean." I replied. "For that you have my thanks."

"Wait-you're the guy who battled that Female Aqua last night, aren't you?" Maxie asked.

"Why, yes." I replied. "The name's Brendan."

"A name I won't soon forget!" Maxie replied with a grin. "I have also heard that you ensured Team Aqua didn't steal the Devon Goods in Rustboro City. I can see you are a trainer of considerable skill. Seeing as our goals are the same at the moment, how about you reconsider my offer?"

"Hmm…"

Based on what had happened to my in just 48 hours, I realized two things. Number one, I haven't been getting a lot of sleep. Number two, Kimi and Eddie could appear for a rematch and if I happened to be tired I wouldn't be able to face them. Still, there was always my reputation as the son of a Gym Leader. Not that Dad knew Kimi joined Team Aqua, anyways.

"You have no idea how fatigued I am right now." I said. "While one of my goals is to ultimately defeat Team Aqua, my other is travel Hoenn and one day challenge the Elite Four. Based on all has happened in a matter of hours, I've made my decision."

"And that is…?" Asked Maxie.

"I'm in," I said, but quickly added "Because our goals are similar for the time being, so shall my membership be. When I've accomplished that goal, or relationship shall end. Got that?"

"That shouldn't be a problem." He said. "Usually, we give new recruits a test but since you've proven yourself already we can skip that. This Card Key and Magma Emblem will get you into our base near Fallarbor Town. If you're headed that way, drop by for Intel."

With that, he walked out of the building with his underlings in tow. I knew Captain Stern was shocked with all he had just seen.

"Team Magma and Team Aqua…" He said. "Oh, what's this world coming to? I admit I am surprised someone like you would decide to join up with such a shady bunch."

"It's the best way to find out what they are up to." I replied. "While I know quite a bit about Team Aqua, I know little about The Magmas."

"A dangerous idea, at that." The Captain replied. "Still, I am grateful that you safely delivered the Goods. As thanks, I'll give you this Full Restore."

After taking the item, I bid him farewell and decided to head north. It would be a long and winding path to Mauville City, my next destination. A five day hike if I hurried. Traces of Team Aqua's hasty escape was arrayed along the roadway. I wondered if their base was in the area, seeing as so many of them were in Slateport.

I soon chanced upon a town called Maple Town. Its most distinct feature was the bicycle track suspended above it. by pillars and cables. Upon visiting the Pokemon Center I learned races were held every week with the chance at winning prizes and medals.

"Most people who come here don't own a bike of their own." Said one resident. "Even if you did, everyone has to use the bikes provided by the Bike Track. Not only that, you must pick a Pokemon as a partner to race with. It makes for an interesting competition."

"Reminds me of the Bike Path in Kanto," I said. "I think I'll check it out."

With Pyro and Ralph in tow, I walked up the stairs that led to the Maple Town Bike Track. Close up it looked more grand that from a distance. I knew then that I wanted to compete in the next race. I walked over to a registration booth to sign up.

"We're currently accepting applicants for the Mach Bike Race." Said the attendant. "Unlike your traditional Cycling Competition, trainers choose a Pokemon to lead them through the track to victory. Many will enter but only the top three teams will earn a Gold, Silver or Bronze Medal."

"I'm still going to give it a shot!" I replied as I registered. "This is going to be a great one!"

"Who are you gonna use for the race?" Ralph asked. "Rambi is strong but speed isn't his best feature. Nelly or Sway may not run but they are more than capable of getting the job done."

"In that case, I'm going with Nelly." I said. "This will be a great way to showcase his flying abilities in our race."

"Since your choice is under 50 pounds, you may choose another pokemon to race with as well." Said the attendant.

"I'll make Sway my second choice, then." I replied. "It'll make for an interesting race!"

After registering, I was given a Bike to use in the race. The actual race was tomorrow morning but I wanted to get a feel for the track beforehand. After fastening my Flying Pokemon to a harness I was ready to begin.

"Alright, let's see what you can do!" I said as they took wing. As soon as I started pedaling, Sway and Nelly pulled the Mach Bike ahead in a burst of speed. I felt the bike go from zero to thirty in a matter of seconds. We were moving quickly but I noticed my pokemon were flying at their own paces. This was a concern, as we would be judged based on teamwork during the race.

"We're going to have to work on racing as one." I said after finishing one lap. "Nelly, you're going to have to try to match Sway's movements. You can also work on momentum as well, Sway. If we can do this, we'll be looking at a medal in the morning!"

They chirped their response and were ready to try again. Now working as a team we moved much more quickly the second time. After practicing a few more times I was ready to call it a day. Even though we weren't battling it was still great training.

"You two are just going to get stronger and stronger." I said at the Pokemon Center. "All we have to do is give it our best and we'll be fine."

"Wow, this is a surprise!" I heard someone say.

I turned and was shocked to be looking at May, Professor Birch's daughter. "What are you doing so far from home?" I asked.

"I've entered in the Mach Race." She replied. "How are things going in the race for the Hoenn League?"

"I have two badges so far." I said. "One from Rustboro and the other from Dewford Town. My next stop is Mauville City but I thought I'd check out the races here for awhile."

"You entered too, huh?" She asked.

"Naturally." I replied. "Regardless of who wins, let's represent Littleroot Town tomorrow."

"That's right!" she exclaimed. "I'm ready to give it my all in the race!"

"Hey! Come back here!"

Everyone turned and saw two thugs in blue clothing burst out of supply room and run out the front door. In the split second I saw them I knew they were members of Team Aqua.

"Those two stole Pokemon that were supposed to be used in the Mach Race!" said the attendant. Right after saying that, every trainer within earshot was in an uproar.

"Don't worry, I'll get them back!" I said as I opened two Poke Balls. "Pyro, Ralph, let's go! We need to recover some stolen pokemon!"

"Let me help!" said May as she released two Pokemon. "Marshstomp and Beautifly want to punish the bad guys!"

"All the better." I replied. "Hey, Kimi has a Beautifly too!"

We went outside and looked all over town in search of the Aquas. A few clues pointed us to an abandoned house near the racetrack. The house, which at one point was the Poke Mart still had working lights but otherwise it seemed deserted. "I'll check and see if there is anything downstairs." I said as I opened the basement door.

I went down the stairs with Pyro and Ralph close by. As luck would have it both Aquas were down there ready to pounce anyone crazy enough to follow them. "I hope you're ready for a pounding, kid!" said one of them. "There's no way you can defeat both of us at once!"

"We'll just see about that!" I exclaimed as Pyro and Ralph stepped forward." Use Fire Punch and Confusion—together!" Ralph's attack enhanced Pyro's Fire Punch, causing him to give both Aquas a nasty burn before they could even throw a Poke Ball.

"ACK, it burns!" They said at the same time.

"Power to the Magma, fools!" I said before Pyro used Double Kick to launch both of them through the ceiling and out of the building. I scooped up the sack containing the stolen Pokemon and met up with May upstairs.

"What was that?" she asked me when we were outside.

"Oh, I just beat the shit out of those thugs." I replied. "I got the Pokemon back so we should return them."

With everything in order I was ready to race the next morning. At the Starting Line we learned that all participants would be allowed to keep the bikes used in today's race—sweet! "We're going to blow away the competition!" I said as Nelly and Sway pulled the Mach Bike forward.

We got an early lean but I was surprised to see May, being pulled by her Beautifly coming up fast. "Don't count me out yet!" she exclaimed.

"You'll have to do better than that to catch up to us!" I replied after completing the first lap. I maneuvered the Bike to the innermost lane for more speed and to make a distanced between the two of us. "We've got this!" I said when I spotted May almost 75 feet behind me.

Now on the final lap I was poised to end with a huge lead. What I didn't see happening Nelly evolving! Halfway through the final lap Nelly evolved from Taillow to Swellow. I was shocked and knowing this would make it nearly impossible for Sway to keep up, recalled her to the Poke Ball. That ended up having now effect on the outcome of the race, for I won with May in second.

"What an impressive race!" said the judge as he gave me a Medal and two Ribbons for my Pokemon. "Not only did you win but you did it with style when your Taillow evolved mid-race."

"This is why you should always expect the unexpected." I replied with a smile. May came over to congratulate me as well.

"You're not only a skilled Trainer but skilled at tests of speed, Brendan." She said. "I can see now that I would have my hands full trying to catch up to you."

"You weren't too bad yourself." I replied. "I think you'll make a great trainer."

"Hearing you say that makes me feel like I can do anything." She said as we shook hands.

"I do what I can." I replied. "Say, where are you going from here?"

"I planned to challenge the Mauville City and Lavaridge Town Gym Leaders." She replied. "After that I was going to return to Petalburg and ask your Dad to battle me."

"That's exactly what I'm going to do!" I exclaimed. "How about we travel together for a time? Since we have the same goals this would be easier, I think."

"Do you really mean it?" She asked. "I wanted to ask you back in Little Root but didn't think I could."

"Of course," I replied. "Something tells me you'll benefit a lot from being with me…"

XxXxX

So ends Chapter 5. I know it took awhile but I was busy with my other fanfics. There's AT LEAST two chapters before Wattson as well. Two more Pokemon are going to evolve and I'll be getting three more before the Wattson Battle, one of which will via trade. Stay Tuned…


	6. Ben Flies A Kite

XxXxX

Chapter 6: Ben Flies a Kite

XxXxX

Pokemon Trivia: What happened when Ash's Groovile first evolved into Sceptile?

Clue: Visit Serebii (dot)net for the answer!

Answer to Last Chapter's Question: Struggle, though all Pokemon automatically use it when their PP is exhausted.

XxX

So me and May traveled together to Mauville City. A few days after leaving Maple Town I remembered the Magma Emblem Maxie gave me when I was in Slateport City. It was glowing a mysterious crimson red as I held it near the campfire. As I watched May sleeping nearby I wondered what would happen if we came across Kimi.

I'd already made up my mind not to tell May anything about my joining the Magmas—right now, anyway. "What are thinking about?" Ralph asked me, much to my own surprise.

"You can't read my mind?" I asked him.

"Well, maybe if I were feral." He replied. "I just don't do that sort of thing."

"You can't, won't or don't?" I asked.

"A little of all three." He replied. "When I was a little Ralts many years ago I told myself I was going to be the smartest Psychic that ever lived, but then I heard about Mewtwo. That's when I told myself I would make myself so strong even Mewtwo couldn't best me, even if I was paired with a trainer."

"Call it fate." I replied as I opened the rest of my Poke Balls. "It wasn't chance or mere coincidence that we are together. The same goes for those that are in storage, too. We were destined to be together. We're a team and we look out for each other."

"Well said." Said Ralph. "Now that I'm inspired to do everything possible to get stronger, where are we headed next?"

"Mauville City is our next stop." I replied as I unfolded my Hoenn Map. All my pokemon gathered around to take a look. "There's a Gym here, obviously. I hear they specialize in Electric Pokemon so Ground Types would be choice for this."

"Flying and Water types don't do well against the Electric Type." Ralph remarked. "Even our newly evolved Nelly would fall to a single Thunderbolt or Shock Wave."

"There's a Gym in Kanto that specializes in Electric Pokemon." I replied. "I used a Ground Type and it made short work of the Leader. If I had it now we'd be set but oh, well. Rambi knows Magnitude so we should be ok. Magnemite is also a Steel type so Pyro will be on deck in case we come across any—both Fire and Fighting attacks are super effective against them."

"You know, maybe we should look into getting an Electric Type." Said Ralph. "I may know how to use Shock Wave but a pure electric type would be more potent."

"It's true I haven't given Fleece much air time." I replied as I powered up the Pokemon Box. "Sway, return!" After recalling her I switched her with Fleece, my favorite Electric Type. "When looking for an electric Pokemon, it pays to have one of your own."

The next day we awoke to find a Thunderstorm was turning the sky pitch-black. I found it strange because things darkened so fast. "Where did this rain suddenly come from?" asked May as we ran for cover. "It just came out of nowhere!"

"Maybe a Water Pokemon used Rain Dance." I replied.

"Rain Dance?" May asked.

"It's a move that allows a Pokemon—mostly water and electric types—to summer downpours. I've heard people use them in areas that would normally get little to no water for agriculture but it has amazing uses in a Pokemon Battle."

"Wow, you know a lot about Rain Dance!" Ralph replied.

"Mostly because Fleece knows it and Lotus can, too." I replied as I released them from their Poke Balls. "Rain Dance powers up Water attacks, makes the move Thunder 100% accurate, Solarbeam a three-turn attack and cuts the strength of Fire attacks in half." I immediately recalled Pyro, who was really huddled under me. After that I took out an Umbrella and decided look around.

As we walked along the river we chanced across something out of American History—some guy flying a kite during of the precipitation. When I heard thunder beginning to rumble I realized things were about to get dicey. "What is that guy doing?" I asked as we walked as close as we dared.

"I think he's a scientist." May replied. "It looks like he's doing an experiment with that kite."

"I can see that but Benjamin Franklyn already discovered electricity and Thomas Edison invented the light bulb." I said. When we saw lightning beginning to fall we ducked behind a boulder. After the resounding blast I peeked from the cover and saw that the man was ok. I also noticed dozens of yellow lights in the sky and in the water nearby.

"Yes, I've done it!" we heard the man say. "I've created Thunder Stones!" I looked a rock glowing nearby. When I picked it up I could see the outline of a thunderbolt on it.

"That's amazing…" I remarked as I studied it. "If I had a Pikachu or Eevee I'd test it right now!"

"That was so scary, Brendan…" May said as she slowly emerged from her perch.

"Whoa, I didn't know there were people in the area!" The man said as he came over. "Are you two ok?"

"We'll be fine." I replied for the two of us. "Had I known I could make Thunderstones by hitting rocks with electricity I'd have a legion of Jolteon and Raichu right now!"

"That's funny, but making a thunderstone is not as easy as it looks. He then took something out of a Pocket. "You seem to know a lot about Pokemon Evolution and you are right—a thunderstone is needed for Pikachu and Eevee to evolve. Like Eevee, however Everstones have an evolution of their own."

"Everstones?" asked May with a look of surprise. "Aren't they supposed to halt regular evolution?"

"Yes." The man replied. "My name is Ben, by the way. I'm a scientist from the Hoenn Pokemon Weather Institute located west of Fortree City."

"That's 200 miles from here!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing all the way over here?"

"My colleagues and I are searching for ways the Weather controlled by people to better help the world—Rain, Sunshine, Snow—even Sandstorms." Ben replied. As you can see, Thunderstorms have the power to transform Everstones into Thunder Stones. I'm on a journey to find other places in Hoenn to test my theories."

"It sounds exciting," said May. "It sounds a little like the life of a Pokemon Trainer. Traveling, battling, meeting new friends with Pokemon…it's such an exciting life!"

"That's exactly what Professor Oak said to me four years ago." I said. "When I he gave me my first Pokemon I didn't know what I was getting myself into. When I won my first badge I knew I on one of the greatest journeys of my life."

"You met Professor Oak?" Ben asked me.

"I'm originally from Celadon City." I replied. "When my dad, Norman took over the Petalburg Gym me and my older sister decided to move to Hoenn and enter the Hoenn League. After I get two more badges, I'm going back to Petalburg where he and I will battle!"

Amazing…" He said. "You wouldn't by chance be heading to Mauville City, are you? There's a Gym there."

"That's our next destination." I replied. "Why?"

"I can see you have a Flaaffy there." He replied. "In this part of Hoenn you can find an electric Pokemon called Electrike. Seeing as electric pokemon are hard to come by, why not go into the field and catch one?"

"You know, that's not a bad idea." I replied after checking my Pokedex. "It seems Minun and Plusle are also native to this area, too. Still, my sights on set on Electrike!" With that I released Rambi from his Poke Ball and ran into the field. I had not gone far when I came face to face with an Electrike. It bared its teeth as it began to charge me.

"Rambi, Headbutt!" I exclaimed. My Pokemon not only stopped its charge but knocked the wily electric type back a few feet. Dazed, it got to its feet and prepared to attack again. This is when I decided make sure it couldn't make another charge by ordering a Take Down.

Rambi charged forward and struck the wild Pokemon head on, knocking it into the air. I took the moment to launch a Poke Ball. "Now you're mine!" I exclaimed as the capture device inched closer to its target. I was surprised when another Poke Ball from nowhere knocked it out of the way. When I looked in the direction it came I saw trainer. This meant the Pokemon belonged to someone!

"What the hell is the matter with you?" The guy asked as he examined his badly beaten Pokemon. "Are you trying to steal my Electrike or something?"

"I didn't know it belonged to someone." I replied. "This place does have wild Electrike that roam, after all."

"I see…" He replied. "My name's George, by the way. I'm a trainer from the Mauville Gym. You wouldn't be heading there next by chance, would you?"

"Of course!" I replied. "I have to if I want to get another badge!"

"Well, I'm willing to cut a deal with you, kid." Said George. "If you can help me out I'll let you have this Electrike, seeing as I have its evolved form already. I came here looking for a guy from the Weather Institute who made Thunder Stones recently. Did you happen to see him by chance?"

"You mean me?" asked Ben, who suddenly appeared with May.

"Is it true you can make Thunder Stones?" George asked him. "If so, I need one right away to evolve my Pikachu into a Raichu!"

"Sure, I happen to have one right now." Ben replied as he handed Ben the glowing yellow stone. George then opened a Poke Ball and put the stone on Pikachu's head. Almost instantly it began to glow. When it stopped glowing a Raichu now stood where Pikachu did only moments before.

"Alright, thanks a lot mister!" George cried as he hugged his newly evolved Pokemon. After a few moments he stopped, recalled the downed Electrike to its Poke Ball and handed it to me. "Consider this payment for helping me out like that. When you come to the Gym I'll be sure to test your skills!"

"You can bet I'll look forward to that!" I exclaimed as Pocketed my new edition. "But first, I need to train my Pokemon a bit more. Isn't that right my tough little Aron?" WhenI knelt down to pat Rambi it started to evolve. Everyone looked in shock as Rambi evolved from Aron into Lairon!

"Whoa, and I've only had him for a few days!" I exclaimed.

"Well, traded Pokemon do grow faster than ones you've caught yourself." May replied. "Whoever you traded with must've had a lot of faith in you."

"You can say that again." I replied as Steven Stone instantly came to mind. I could only wonder if he was having similar experiences with my Corphish. After saying goodbye to George me, May and Ben returned to the place Ben made the Thunder Stones. May told me about the Oddish she'd just caught and her plans to evolve it into a Bellossom.

"I can see you've got a lot of talent as trainer." Ben said as he rounded up his new stones. "I've got to be heading back to my colleagues but I hope we meet again, Brendan."

"I hope so, too." I replied as we shook hands. While Ben took a road leading into a sea of trees, me and May took the path leading to Mauville, which fortunately was just ahead.

XxXxX

End Chapter 6. I know this was short but both George and Ben will appear again later in the story. I didn't want to overstretch this chapter and I want to move on to Mauville City and Verdanturf Town, both of which will be in the next chapter!


	7. The Mauville Crossroads

XxXxX

Chapter 7: The Mauville Crossroads

XxXxX

A/N: I'll be using a lot of pokemon nicknames in the first part of this chapter. I know it's been awhile since and I've gotten some new Pokemon so what Pokemon they will be are in Parentheses.

Pokemon Trivia: True or False—Pikachu cannot learn Surf in Hoenn.

Answer to last Chapter's Question (SPOILERS for those who don't know yet!): When Ash's Groovile finally evolved into Sceptile (his 2nd fully evolved starter-the other being Charizard) it forgot all of its attacks! According to Nurse Joy it will slowly learn them all again with time.

XxX

"Finally, we're here!" I exclaimed as we entered Mauville City. "And to think I thought we had gotten lost back there…"

"I don't know about you but I could use a shower." Said May. "I like camping out but nothing beats taking a nice warm shower!"

"That's the best news I've heard since we've got here!" I said. "Let's go to the Pokemon Center!" When we arrived we had our Pokemon healed and then went to get ourselves cleaned up. I'd forgotten it had been several days since I'd had a decent shower. After I'd washed seven times I got dressed again and went to a Pokemon Computer.

In preparation for my match with Wattson I decided to put some Pokemon in storage until later and others I would bring with me to the match. Pyro (Combustken) and Ralph (Kirlia) were definitely coming, as was Rambi (Lairon). I gasped when I realized I still hadn't used Gertie (Goldeen), who I caught near Dewford Island. I decided that after my match with Wattson I'd give her some airtime. Marty (Nincada) and Shadow (Sableye) were added as support as well. I decided to make the Electrike nicknamed Volt by George my sixth Pokemon.

Lotus (Lotad), Felix (Skitty), Sway (Wingull), Nelly (Swellow), Fleece (Flaaffy), Gavin (Dustox) and Cam (Kadabra) would be in storage. Compared to the average Hoenn Trainer I had a lot of Pokemon!

"Are you almost ready?" May asked as she came over. "I know Rambi's your best chance but wouldn't a ground type be better?"

"I agree but I didn't encounter any Geodude when I was on Dewford Island." I replied with a sigh. "Marty's part Ground but when he evolves he'll change types."

"Looks like you're stuck, then." said May. "But then again, you are from Kanto…"

"I used a Ground Type then," I replied. "If I had it right now I'd be able to take everyone in the Gym without breaking a sweat…" We went outside with Ralph in tow. Ralph decided to further train his mind by using his powers to float. He said it would make him more powerful when he evolved again.

When we approached the Gym I caught sight a trainer battle. One trainer was using a Poochyena, the other a Ralts. After taking a second look I realized that was Wally battling! "Ralts, use Confusion!" He shouted. As I expected there was now effect. The other trainer ordered a Pursuit Attack right when Ralts began to teleport. The attack ended up taking Wally's pokemon out in a single hit.

"That's gonna hurt in the morning…" Ralph remarked. "I could feel that from here…"

"No…I lost…" Ralph said as he collected his defeated Pokemon.

"Wally, that's enough." The man with him said. "I think it's time you put these crazy ideas of yours to rest before you get hurt."

"I know me and Ralts can do better next time." He replied. "I'll show you, Uncle Mike. We just have to get stronger."

"You know, it takes more than just getting stronger to win Gym Matches." I said as inserted myself into the conversation. "For one, it helps to know what types work well against what types and having variety."

"Whoa, Brendan!" He exclaimed. "It's been a long time! How have you been? How many badges did you manage to get?"

"Two." I replied as I opened my Pokedex. "Me and May here just happened to be in the area when we saw what happened. Ralph here kinda took it personal, I think."

"That's a Kirlia!" Wally exclaimed. "You caught and evolved a Ralts!"

"Of course," I replied as I opened all my Poke Balls. "It helps to have the right combination of Pokemon on your side."

"So I need a team of Pokemon, then…" He said, more to himself than me. "In that case I'm going to make the best team in Hoenn!"

"That's the spirit!" May exclaimed. "Never give up your dreams!"

"What are you talking about?" Wally's Uncle asked. "Wally just lost and you want to push him to do more? That's crazy!"

"There is learning in defeat." I replied. "I may know a lot about Pokemon but I've lost my share of matches. The Gym Leader in Dewford Town outright humiliated me. Still, I came back stronger and smarter and emerged with a new badge."

"I still don't get it." Wally's Uncle replied. "Come on Wally, we're going home!" Me and May watched as they walked towards Verdanturf Town.

I remember reading awhile back that it was the starting point for all Pokemon Contests in the Hoenn Region. I had no interest in participating in the contests but I wanted to visit the Town anyway.

"We can always come back to battle Wattson." I said. "It might be awhile before we have the chance to come this way again."

"Sounds good to me," May replied. "I hear this road is a good place to find Roselia, a Grass Pokemon." The road to Verdanturf would take five days. There was an athletic club in the middle of the route where a lot of events were going on.

It was the Breeding Center across from it that piqued my interest. "Maybe you should wait outside, May." I said as we walked to the front of the building. What goes on inside isn't exactly kid-friendly."

"You know, I'm pretty mature for my age." She replied. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Well, not all Pokemon lay eggs." I said. "You'll be surprised how many of them reproduce the same way people do…"

"Alright, I get your point!" May said as she started to gag. "Just thinking about it makes me want to puke!" I laughed at her reaction and then went into the building. It was run by a couple who looked to be pros in their choice of profession.

"I'm here to have some of my Pokemon bred." I said as I walked over to the counter. "Here's my Pokedex." I handed it to the man standing next to a computer. He took it, connected it to the computer and entered some things.

"Let's see…" he said as he viewed my current Pokemon. "Your Sableye and Kadabra can be bred to produce a Sableye with Recover. You can also cross-breed your Electrike and Skitty to get an Electrike with Uproar."

"How long will this take?" I asked as I readjusted my roster.

"Sableye lays eggs so I'd say about three days." He replied. "Your Electrike should be pregnant within a matter of hours. You can come back for her later if you'd like."

"If you want an opinion, I'd go with the pregnancy." The man's wife said. She looked pregnant herself. "That way you don't have to come all the way back here to pick up the egg."

"It sounds good to me!" I exclaimed as I handed over two Poke Balls. After handing over the number for my Poke Navi I went back outside, where May was waiting. "Let's get going." I said to her. "I should know if I'll be expecting a new Pokemon in a matter of hours!"

As we continued on to Verdanturf Town we stopped at a trading post to rest for a time. While here I caught wind of a trainer looking to trade a Gyarados. "This trainer either can't handle it or he has something better." May said when she told me. "Marshstomp is more than enough for me."

I wonder what the trainer wants for it?" I asked as I went outside to investigate. I found a girl being swarmed by a lot of prospective trading partners, all of which were shouting out their offers.

"No, no and no!" She shouted. "I don't want any of those! Come back when you have the pokemon I'm looking for!"

"Even I would trade a Gyarados for half of those Pokemon…" I whispered to May. "What does she want for it?"

"You, there!" the girl said suddenly as she pointed at me. "I smell the residue of the very Pokemon I'm looking for! Tell me your name!"

"I'm Brendan from Littleroot Town." I replied.

"My name is Miriam." The girl said. "For weeks I have searched far and wide for a trainer worthy of trading my Gyarados to but everyone up to now has fallen short. Tell me Brendan: would you be willing to trade your Dustox for my Gyarados?"

My heart nearly froze when I heard her offer. Nearly a month ago I caught Gavin when he was but a Wurmple. He later aided me with getting my first badge in Rustboro City when he became Dustox. Sure, I could've just caught a Magikarp and evolved it but this girl was willing to take Gavin for her Gyarados.

"I—I'll do it." I said as I took the Poke Ball containing Gavin off my belt. "Gavin and I have been through a lot and he helped me get my first badge. Still, I know that you will do a fine job taking care of him."

"That was the most heart-wrenching thing I've ever heard." Miriam replied as she wiped away a tear. Alas, it almost made me want to call the trade off but then again I know you will take care of Marina here as you took care of your Dustox."

"It's a deal, then." I said as Miriam started up the Trade Machine. I put my Pokemon in one end and she put hers in the other. Moments later the trade was complete.

"That must have been a rough decision." May said as I held the Poke Ball containing Marina. "I can only imagine."

"Still, it's for the best." I said after I'd regained some composure.

"Now that I have both a Dustox and Beautifly I can participate in a contest in Verdanturf Town!" Miriam said enthusiastically. "Thanks a bunch for the trade!"

Somehow I have the feeling my new addition will make me that much stronger." I replied as we shook hands.

May and I walked into Verdanturf Town with new resolve. I knew that if I wanted to get stronger I would have to part with some of my Pokemon. At this point in my quest Gavin would not be able to take on many of the challenges I was about to face. I went to the Pokemon Center, had my Pokemon healed and then went to the Poke Mart to resupply.

When I'd finished May come over to me and mentioned there was something going on at the cave near the back of the town. "I think someone's been digging in there." She said as we came closer. "I remember hearing on the news awhile back that they wanted to make a tunnel to connect Rustboro and Verdanturf but had to stop when it was discovered their machines were harming the habitat of the Pokemon that live there."

"So how did this guy do it?" I asked as a man emerged from the cave, dirty and slightly bruised.

"Wanda!" The man shouted at the top of his lungs. "I did it! I made it through!" There were cheers and applause from those who saw him emerge. It must have taken him awhile but in the end he finished the tunnel.

"Now I really wish I had a Rock Pokemon…" I mused. "I really don't feel like going halfway across the continent to Dewford, either."

"Why don't you try looking around in the cave?" asked May.

"I would, but this one's full of Whismur and its evolved forms, Loudred and Exploud." I replied. "I'll just do without them I guess."

Back on Route 117 I decided to pick up Felix and Volt from the Pokemon Daycare. It had been a few hours and by the time we got there it would be well after dark. Upon arriving we found the door opened and let ourselves in. Except for the lights in the back the room was quiet.

"Hello, I'm back for my Pokemon!" I called behind the counter. "Is anyone here?" A moment later a middle-aged woman stumbled out from the back room. She looked tired and in pain.

"I'm sorry but we're closed." She said to us. "I was just coming to lock up the front door but—oh!"

"Are you okay?" May asked.

"I'm just having a baby is all." She managed to say before coming from behind the counter. "I'm locking the door now. You can pick up your Pokemon in the morning instead." When she started to fall again I caught her just in time.

"You shouldn't be up like this!" I exclaimed. "Where's your husband?"

"Christina!" her husband said as he came from the back. "My dear, are you alright?"

"Derek, you're here." She said as he took her from my grasp. "I was so worried…"

"Everything will be fine now." He replied with a smile.

The following morning we awoke to find out Christina had a boy. The couple was so grateful for our kindness he gave both of us a Pokemon egg. "What Pokemon are they?" May asked.

"You'll have to wait and see when they hatch." Derek replied with a grin. "Brendan, your Pokemon gave birth last night as well."

"So that's where you were." I said as I took three Poke Balls. "I mean thanks a lot and everything but you've got a family to think about now."

"Good luck on your quest, both of you." Christina said as we walked back to Mauville City. "Take care of yourselves out there!"

On return to Mauville City we went to the Pokemon Center again. There I'd plan my strategy for the battle with Wattson. "I wonder what Pokemon will hatch from the egg?" I heard May said while I fed my Pokemon. "I don't care what it is as long as it's cute!"

"All babies are cute, May." I replied. "I'm sure your father felt the same way when you were a baby."

"Yeah, but Pokemon are different." She said with a grin. "I know this is from a movie but life is like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're gonna get."

"That's Forest Gump!" I exclaimed with a laugh. "I loved that movie. Heh, now that I have another Electrike that makes me much stronger. Don't get me wrong, though—I love all my pokemon even if power is not their strong point. Isn't that right Ralph?"

"Huh?" He replied with a perplexed look.

"All kidding and joking aside, I think we'll do well against Wattson." I said. "When we're good and done I'm going to have my third badge!" Just then the egg I received before started to hatch. "Let's see what I'm getting!" I exclaimed excitedly. We watched in amazement as an Onix emerged from egg!

"Talk about a BIG baby!" May exclaimed as Onix filled up the entire room.

"And what a baby!" I added before putting it inside a Poke Ball. "There's no way I can loose to Wattson now!"

"Just big would be it." May replied.

XxXxX

So ends Chapter 7. There you have the three Pokemon—Gyarados, Electrike (two, actually) and Onix. I know, I haven't caught any Grass Pokemon since Lotad but the plot is gonna get heavy next chapter. BTW I also know Onix can't be caught in Hoenn. Anyone by chance catch the reference to ABC's Invasion? Look again and you should see it!


	8. Speed Versus Power

XxXxX

Chapter 8: Speed versus Power

XxXxX

Pokemon Trivia: Slaking can own pretty much anything with the right moveset. What must be done first?

Answer to Last Chapter's Question: False. Pikachu cannot learn Surf in Hoenn without the aid of a cheat device. Even with Surf, Pikachu's low Special Attack would barely dent any Ground or Fire Pokemon. Sure, it'll do damage but not enough to kill say—a Max Stat Tyranitar in one hit with the Light Ball attached.

XxX

As I finally entered the Mauville Gym I knew this battle would be very animated. Electric Pokemon were known to put on a brilliant light show, after all. "Hey, I remember you!" said a trainer who walked up to me. "You're the guy who helped me get a Thunder Stone!"

"Oh, yeah…" I replied as it all came back.

"Are you ready to have our match?" he asked me as he took out a Poke Ball. It opened and his newly evolved Raichu came out.

"Of course!" I said as threw a Poke Ball. It opened and out came my newest Pokemon, Onyx. "You're not the only one who got a new Pokemon recently, either."

"Let's see what you've got, then." He said as Raichu charged forward.

"Onyx, Rock Throw." I said calmly. Before Raichu could get any closer, Onyx threw his tail right at the speedy pokemon, stopping it cold.

"Please…" George replied in similar fashion. "Iron Tail, now!" The electric Pokemon's tail began to glow. It then swung its tail hard and smacked Onyx square in the face. "Everyone knows Raichu can use Steel Type moves."

"ROAR!" Onyx let out an ear-splitting screech that shattered all the lights in the room. It then knocked Raichu into the wall behind George with a Tackle attack. It was knocked out instantly. When Raichu fell to the ground the wall was cracked. I was stunned as this was Onyx's first battle ever.

"Wow that was incredible!" George exclaimed.

"You can say that again." May replied. "Hard to believe it hatched from an egg just a short time ago."

"I'm just as shocked as you two are." I said as I patted Onyx. "I can only see good things coming from this pokemon!"

"I'd bet." George replied. "Go on ahead—I let Wattson know you would be coming by the other day."

"Good to know." I said before going into the next room. In this room there was only a space for battling and not much else. At first I thought no one was present until the lights turned on. It was so sudden I had to cover my eyes.

"Heh, if the lights caught you off guard so easily you won't stand a chance!" I heard a man say. I looked up and saw a portly middle-aged man. "As the Gym Leader I will use any means necessary to keep my opponent on their toes."

"Is that so?" I asked as I took my place in the arena. "If that's the case, you'll be no different from Lt. Surge!"

"Believe me when I tell you I am no Surge." Wattson said before sending out Magnemite. "Now, let's go!"

"Pyro, go!" I said as I threw a Poke Ball.

"Magnemite, Tackle!" Wattson ordered. I could not believe it knowing Magnemite was part Steel type.

"Pyro, Flamethrower!" I said. As expected it took out Magnemite in one hit. What I didn't expect was Wattson's reaction.

"I can't believe it went down so fast!" he exclaimed after recalling it. "My next choice is much stronger, though!" He then sent out Electrode, the evolved form of Voltorb!

"I really hate that pokemon…" I said as I recalled Pyro. "Ralph, you're up!"

"Huh…ok." He replied before getting into position. "I just hope you don't dislike this pokemon for the same reason I do."

"Voltorb, Self Destruct!" Wattson boomed. Sparks emanated from the spherical pokemon commonly referred to as the "blast sphere. Very shortly it was going to blow itself up, possibly taking Ralph with it!

"Crap, how do I stop this?" I exclaimed, more to myself than Ralph.

"I got it!" Ralph suddenly exclaimed. A moment later the Voltorb went BOOM, taking a considerable amount of the floor with it. When the dust settled Ralph was still standing but Voltorb was unable to continue.

"The winner is Brendan!" The judge overseeing the match said.

"I can't believe I was beaten so easily…" Wattson said as he came over. "Still, a win's a win. Here, take the Dynamo Badge."

"I'm as surprised as you are." I said, knowing it wouldn't change much. "I expected more of a challenge considering I battled Lt. Surge in Kanto. He taught me how powerful electric Pokemon can be in battle. I think all you need is some practice."

"Perhaps you are right." Wattson replied as he finally composed himself. "I will close them gym so that I can rehash my training methods. When next you pass through Mauville City, please grant me a rematch."

"Of course." I replied. "I'll be stronger then but I'm willing to go again. Maybe I should forfeit the badge until then…"

"No, no, you earned it." He replied with a laugh. "This Gym is sanctioned by the Pokemon League. I can't hold out on a badge someone has won in a match against me! Go forth and continue on your quest, my young friend!"

"Deal." I replied as we shook hands. I then took my leave of the Gym and found May waiting outside.

"Did you win?" she asked me. I flashed my new Dynamo Badge.

"Of course." I said. "It was so easy he begged me to give him a rematch later!"

As we were walking on Route 111 I remembered what had happened in my match with Wattson. "Say Ralph, how did you avoid getting blown up with Wattson's Voltorb?" I asked.

"That, my friend is a new move I like to call Protect." He replied with a smile. "I used it to avoid getting hurt."

"Nice!" I exclaimed. "Such an attack would make us invincible!"

"Not quite." He replied. "I used a lot of energy to protect myself back there. If not for the Pokemon Center I'm sure I'd only be able to use it one more time before becoming exhausted."

"I get it." Said May. "I have heard of attacks so powerful they have drawbacks on the Pokemon that use them. For example Hyper Beam, while a Powerful attack forces the pokemon using it to recharge before it can attack again."

"I've seen Gyarados use it multiple times in a row with ease, though..." I said thoughtfully as I remembered the Gyarados I traded for recently. "Let's just leave Protect for emergencies, only then. Like if it's a life or death situation."

"It's fine by me." Ralph replied.

"Hey, are you trainers?" A lady on the road asked us. To me such a thing was needless to ask, seeing as there were Pokemon traveling with us.

"Why do you ask?" I asked her.

"Well, there's this really powerful family of trainers that lives up ahead." She replied. "There are five of them but one left to challenge the Elite Four and is favored to be the next Champion. They're taking challengers but the catch is you have to battle all four of them in a row."

"FOUR IN A ROW!" Me and May exclaimed in unison.

"That's…that's suicide!" May added.

"That's AWESOME!" I exclaimed. "Four consecutive battles will be a nice workout if you ask me!"

"Are you seriously going to challenge them?" the lady asked.

"Of course!" I replied. "I could you a good challenge."

"Follow me." She said. We followed the lady down a path to a large brick house. As we entered the yard I noticed it doubled as a battle arena. "Hey everyone, we got us a new challenger!"

"You're one of them?" May asked in shock.

"Of course." She replied as three people came out of the house. They were a young girl, a man and the third an older woman.

"Two on four, eh?" Asked the young girl. "This will be quick!"

"I thought I was battling all four of you?" I asked.

"Only if she isn't a trainer." The man said.

"She is." I said before May could protest. "Though I'm sure I could take you all by myself…"

"Hold it right there!" A new voice said. Everyone turned and saw two more trainers enter the yard. When they came close I immediately recognized them as Kimi and her Aqua friend, Eddie. This time they weren't wearing Team Aqua uniforms. "If this is supposed to be a four on four match, then there is no reason we can't join in."

"I don't see a problem with that." The main replied. The rest of his family replied in similar manner. Of course, I myself did.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Kimi. "And more importantly, how long have you been following me?"

Since you left Mauville City." She replied. "Be lucky I'm putting aside the fact that we work for rival gangs for this battle, little brother. Otherwise things could get real crazy."

"Try anything funny and I'll have to take you out." I said.

"Is there a problem?" I heard the lady we met before say.

"No, me and my brother were just catching up." Kimi replied. Impressive, I had to admit. I wouldn't have been able to think up a cover story as quick as she did. "We're ready when you are!"

"Very well." The older woman said. "Before we begin, allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Vicky Winstrate, second only to my grandson Vito, who is conquering the Elite Four."

"I'm Victoria." The woman who led us here said.

"I'm Victor." The man said.

"And I'm Vivian!" The girl exclaimed.

"I'm Brendan from Littleroot Town, son of the Petalburg Gym Leader." I said.

"Kimi, what he said only replace son with daughter." Said Kimi.

"I'm May, also from Littleroot Town." Said May. "My father's Professor Birch, though."

"Eddie from Mossdeep City." Kimi's friend said. "My cousins are astronauts!"

"Now that introductions have gone around, let us begin." said Vicky as she held a Poke Ball. "Camerupt, let's go!" Victoria, Victor and Vivian followed suit with a Roselia, Zigzagoon and Marrill, respectively.

"PLEASE let me wipe the floor with them all." Ralph pleaded.

"I have another choice in mind." I said as I threw a Poke Ball. It opened and out came Pyro. "I like the enthusiasm, though."

"Somehow I'm not surprised." Said Kimi. "Groovile, go!" Our pokemon gave each other a weird look before facing our opponents. I didn't know if it was because we were members of separate factions like Kimi said or because they were of opposing types.

"Marshtomp, I choose you!" Said May as she sent out her starter Pokemon.

"Mightyena, let's go!" said Eddie. I looked and saw that the Pokemon I had fun beating over and over again had evolved. I had to admit I was impressed.

"Begin battle!" Vicky yelled.

"Groovile, Leaf Blade!" Kimi exclaimed. Obviously her sights were set on Vivian's Marrill.

"Pyro, Double Kick!" I said with Victor's Zigzagoon in mind.

"Camerupt, Flamethrower!" Vicky exclaimed. The attack forced Kimi's Pokemon to back off right away. My Pokemon simply went through the flames and jumped into the air, prepared to take out Victor's Pokemon in one hit.

"Marrill, Water Gun!" Vivian suddenly exclaimed. The attack plowed through Pyro, sending back into he air.

"Oh, shoot!" I exclaimed as I watched my Pokemon plummet back to the ground. It landed right in front of the Camerupt and it looked ready to finish off Pyro.

"Mightyena, agility!" Said Eddie. The black, wolf-like Pokemon rushed into the fray, threw Pyro on its back and came back. After looking him over I concluded Pyro could continue the battle.

"You're going to have to work for the next save, Brendan." Eddie said after I checked

Pyro's condition.

"Marshstomp, use Water Gun." Said May. Immediately we knew her sights were Vicky's Camerupt.

"Marrill, take the hit!" Vivian said suddenly. It immediately put itself between the attack and Camerupt. That's when a battle I had not too long ago came to mind.

"Not the smartest move!" I exclaimed. "Pyro, use Double Kick!" Everyone else watched in shock as Pyro ran across the bridge of water and kicked Marrill square in the face. The force of the attack sent it flying backwards into the side of the house, taking it out instantly.

"My Pokemon!" Vivian exclaimed as she ran to check on it.

"You'll pay for that!" Vicky roared. "No one makes my granddaughter cry and gets away with it!"

"Who do we take out next?" I asked after Pyro came back to our side of the field.

"Camerupt is the one that's a fully evolved Pokemon." Said Kimi. "Unfortunately, this isn't my first time facing one—Maxie's is very strong."

"Let's leave it until last then." Said Eddie.

"Fine by me." Said May. "My Pokemon has the type advantage over it anyways."

"Roselia, Razor Leaf!" Victoria said suddenly. We looked and saw a flurry of leaves headed towards us.

"That could KO Marshtomp!" Kimi exclaimed. "Groovile, Leaf Blade!"

"Camerupt, Flamethrower!" Said Vicky. The fire burned the leaves and hit Kimi's Pokemon dead-on. It protected Marshtomp but at such a price.

"I'm so sorry, Kimi…" Said May as Groovile lay on the ground in agony.

"It looks like Focus Band worked in time." She said. I looked and saw that weird band glowing on Groovile.

"A hold item that can prevent fainting!" I remarked. "I'm impressed. Looks like Overgrow is now active as well."

"Zigzagoon, Ice Beam!" Said Victor, intending to finish the job.

"Pyro, Fire Spin!" I said. "This canceled out the ice attack completely.

"We've been on the defensive a lot lately." Said Eddie.

"This time we take it to 'em!" Kimi said. "Use Leaf Blade!" The attack cut through both Zigzagoon and Roselia, taking them out in one go.

"That just leaves Camerupt…" I said.

"I know." Said May. "Marshtomp, Water Gun!" The blast of water hit dead-on but Camerupt was still standing.

Ho, it will take more than that to defeat me!" Vicky exclaimed. "Now, let me show you an attack that promises destruction on all who oppose me—Earthquake!" Camerupt growled and then jumped into the air. I came crashing back down and shook the arena, knocking everyone off their feet. For whatever reason Vicky was unaffected even though the rest of us knew what was going to happen.

"Now that's an attack…" I said as I got back to my feet. When I saw the huge crevice that had opened up before us, I cringed.

"It split the field in half!" Eddie exclaimed. "How are we going to cross?"

"May, order another water gun." I said.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Kimi asked me.

"Let's find out." I said as Marshtomp fired its water gun. This time it was met with a flamethrower attack.

"Pyro, use Double Kick NOW!" I thundered.

"Groovile, Slam attack!" Said Kimi. Both Pokemon ran across the bridge of water with Pyro taking the lead.

Realizing what was about to happen Camerupt redirected its attack right at Pyro. Pyro jumped into the air but Camerupt simply followed suit, apparently not knowing Groovile was right behind him. Groovile nailed the huge pokemon face, making it mad. It opened its mouth in preparation of another flamethrower.

"Strike now!" I exclaimed. The Camerupt looked up just in time to eat an attack from above dead-on. This time, it did the job and Camerupt fainted.

"Another moment and that would've been it for you." Eddie said to Kimi.

"That was incredible!" May exclaimed. "I've never seen anything like it!"

"What would you expect from the children of a Gym Leader?" Kimi asked. "It's obvious we inherited our father's battling skills."

"I'll say…" Eddie trailed thoughtfully.

"This is the first time since Vito left that we have lost." Victoria said. "You four truly are talented as trainers. In recognition of your accomplishment, I'll give a Macho Brace to each of you. Give it to a Pokemon to increase its physical attacking power significantly."

"Nice…" I said after receiving mine. "Take it, Pyro. You've earned it!"

"If you plan to compete in the Pokemon League, you'd best get going." Said Vicky. "My grandson has no doubt reached the Elite Four by now. Hurry now and I'll make sure he knows it was you who defeated us since his departure."

"That won't be necessary, Grandma." A new voice said. We looked and saw a youth enter the yard. From the look I knew he'd definitely been through a lot of battles recently.

"Vito, what are you doing here?" Asked Vicky. "Don't tell me you've lost ALREADY?"

"No, nothing like that." Vito replied. "I just got four badges and was on my way to Petalburg City when I decided to stop by. I do have a lot of traveling ahead of me, after all."

"So do I." I said. "After I beat the Gym Leader in Lavaridge Town, I'm going back to Petalburg to challenge my dad to a Gym Match."

"I watched your bout with my folks just now and I must admit I am impressed." Said Vito. "My grandmother's right about one thing—I am the best trainer out of everyone in the family. Still, I feel compelled to test the skills of person who defeated my grandmother—even I have yet to do that!"

"That would be me and Brendan." Said Kimi.

"Yeah, but he said person." I replied. "That means he needs only one of us."

"I can battle you both." Said Vito as he took out two Poke Balls. "If, like you said you got your skills from your father, this will be a warm-up for me."

"I won't hold back!" I exclaimed as I sent Ralph into battle.

"Me neither!" Kimi said as she sent out Piloswine.

"Children of Norman, bring it!" Vito exclaimed as he sent out Alakazam and Crawdaunt…

XxXxX

That's the end of Chapter 8. I know, it was a long time coming but I had a lot of things I wanted to cover this chapter. I got tired of random fillers and I didn't want to add new Pokemon yet so I decided to do the Winstrate Family Battle. I just remembered I excluded the Trick House so maybe I'll get back to that at a later time. Aqua/Magma fans, rejoice. The first REAL Magma/Aqua battle is next chapter!


	9. Power to the Magma!

XxXxX

Chapter 9: Power to the Magma!

XxXxX

Pokemon Trivia: Shedinja's Wonder Guard makes up for the fact it has only 1 HP. Evolutionary counterpart Ninjask has the Speed Boost ability. Name at least six attacks both Pokemon can learn naturally or via TM/HM.

Bonus: What is a popular Baton Passing moveset for Ninjask?

Answer to Last Chapter's question: Use Skill Swap (TM48) on Slaking to take Truant off of it, allowing Slaking to attack EVERY TURN. Levitate on Slaking would be a good idea (Duskull and Dusclops) to eliminate Earthquake spam, thus making Slaking the King of all Normal Pokemon!

XxX

"Can you believe that Vito?" I asked May as we walked into the mountains to reach Lavaridge Town. "He was so full of himself and thought he could beat us!"

"And then he went and bet on the match." Kimi said as she and Eddie brought up the rear. "Too bad for him we won. Now he does whatever we say for a month."

"And I told him he can't battle Dad until one of us does." I added with a laugh. "Seeing as both of us have one more badge to get I think that's more than fair!"

"Do you have to rub it in?" Vito said as he followed in front of Eddie. "It's bad enough it was in front of my family…"

"You brought that on yourself, man." Eddie replied. "Never bet against Kimi."

"Speaking of which…" I said when the Desert came into view. "I think now would be a good time for us to part ways. Kimi and Vito already got a badge from here and I have something I want to do in the area, too."

"Agreed." Said Kimi. "Eddie and I have to get going ourselves, don't we?"

"What do you want to do with the new guy?" Eddie asked her.

"You know he can't come with us." Kimi replied. "Brendan can take him for awhile. It's only a month, after all."

"Fine by me." I said. "Come on, Vito. Try not to fall behind."

"It was fun battling with you, little brother." Kimi said as she and Eddie walked towards the desert. "Perhaps fate will allow us to do it again at a later time."

"We'll see about that." I said as I watched them disappear. "We'll definitely see…"

As we walked to the lift I noticed a lot of Magmas standing around. I quickly grabbed May and Vito and yanked them from view. I didn't want to give those guys the wrong idea or anything but May and Vito were now in very real danger.

"What is it?" May asked me.

"Team Magma." I replied. "It looks like they're up to something over there."

"They're blocking the way to Lavaridge Town!" Vito exclaimed. "How are we getting past them?"

"I should be fine with this." I said as I took out the Magma Emblem Maxie gave me. "It's you two I'm worried about. "Right now, I can't tell you how I got this but I need you to trust me. Now listen closely to what I say if you intend to get out of here in piece…"

"So, how did it go?" asked Archie as he met with Kimi and Eddie in the desert. "You two took longer than I thought."

"He's nothing to worry about." Kimi replied. "He may be my little brother but he's pretty naïve. He has no idea he's walking into a trap."

"You know, if you want I can order the men to let him pass." Said Archie. "No reason for him to get hurt—he is your brother, after all."

"He's also a Magma." She replied. "If word got out you let him go because he and I are family that could put a dent in your reputation."

"True." Archie added. "Very well. While he's busy with them I'll take some men to crash Maxie's party at the peak. In the meantime, I have a job for you two. Eddie, return to Slateport and check on the progress of that Sub. Kimi, I want you to haul it to Fallarbor Town and steal a Meteorite Maxie's been looking to take from a Professor Cozmo..."

"You, stop!" The Magmas exclaimed as we approached.

"It's okay, they're with me." I said as I displayed the Magma Emblem. "I'm going to Lavaridge Town and they're with me."

"Sorry but the lift's closed until we're done." One of the grunts replied. "You'd best just take the tunnel to Fallarbor Town. It will re-open in a little bit."

"You dare say that to one of your superiors?" I asked with a look of annoyance. "It seems I'll have to punish you two."

"Not so fast!" a guy coming from behind us said. We turned and saw four Aquas standing there, prepared to battle.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"We have a message from Archie for you." One of the them said. "'You've chosen the wrong side.' Isn't that right, guys?" I turned and watched in shock as the men tore off their robes, revealing the garb of Team Aqua members. It was a setup!

"Did Kimi do this?" I asked. "Did she…!"

"Whew, we're not too late!" I heard someone say. I looked and saw three Magmas come running from the mountains. "Sorry we're late, boss! A present from Maxie!"

"Not a moment too soon!" I exclaimed. "Vito, May, stay back. We'll take care of them!"

"What, are you nuts?" Asked Vito as he took out two Poke Balls. "I've got some skills, you know."

"It'll be quick if we work together." Said May as she readied her own. "Let's beat these idiots!"

"Blaziken, Blaze Kick!" One of the Magmas said as he threw a Poke Ball. I was so shocked when I heard the name of the Pokemon he'd chosen I sent out Pyro on instinct. That proved to be needless. With a single attack it sent the four who tried to ambush us flying. This left only the two who were masquerading as Magmas until moments ago.

"Pyro, Fire Punch!" I exclaimed. It ran over to the Aquas, fists blazing. It jumped up high and slammed one fist into the ground, igniting both of them.

"It burns!" they exclaimed as they ran off.

"That'll teach you not imitate the real Team of Hoenn!" The Blaziken trainer yelled after them.

"That was amazing." I said after all the excitement died down. "Needless to say I'm impressed you took out all four of them single-handedly."

"You're not too bad yourself, Brendan." The Magma said. "I'm Alan, by the way. Maxie asked me look out for you when we found out the Aquas were planning an ambush."

"Kimi…" I trailed when things started to make sense.

"I'd like to talk but I think it would be in our best interests if your friends weren't here." Alan said interrupting my thoughts. "That's assuming you're not recruiting them, of course."

"Vito's my personal slave for a month." I replied. "Whatever I decide he has to do."

"Jeez, do you have to put it that way?" he asked with a frown.

"As for May, I'd like it if you got out of here, and fast." I continued. "When it's safe to travel again I'll contact you. I know your father wouldn't like it if you got caught up in things here."

"I…think I understand." She replied. "I don't like the idea of you going with the Magmas but you sound like you'll be ok. Just promise you won't do anything crazy."

"I can't do anything that'll destroy my dad's rep as a Gym Leader." I said. "Kimi knows that, too. We may work for opposing factions but we know what we're doing. Had she been here, I know things would've been crazy."

"Once you've taken care of things I want you to tell me everything." May replied. "Until we get a chance to talk I will not tell another living soul about your involvement with Team Magma and Kimi's involvement with Team Aqua."

"That would be all that I ask for." I said. "Go now and stay safe." With that, May turned and started back to Mauville City. I could only wonder when I would next see her.

"Welcome to the Magma Base." Alan said as we walked through what looked remarkably like a volcano. "This place suits us perfectly for our research in improving the quality of life for land-based Pokemon. As you can see, this base is also home to many fire, ground and Rock Pokemon. Feel free to catch any you see here."

"How generous…" I said with a smile. Taking a Poke Ball from my pack, I threw it and caught a sleeping Torkoal.

"First time I saw you do that without weakening it." Ralph commented.

"Good choice." Alan commented. "That'll go nicely with your Combustken, my friend."

"Good to see you're unharmed, Brendan." A new voice said from up ahead. We entered a large room that seemed to serve as a command room. In it was Maxie about 15 other Magmas. "I was right to send my best field agent to dispatch those Aquas. I see you've brought a friend, too."

"I recruited him." I replied. "He's got a Camerupt and a Graveler on him and knows how to use 'em. Too bad Vito here is kind of my personal slave for a month!"

"I see…" Maxie replied thoughtfully. "Alan, get Brendan's slave into a uniform. I would speak with Brendan for a time in our…special chamber." Maxie then led me down a winding corridor that to me seemed to lead to the center of the earth. We soon reached a huge security door where two grunts were standing.

Seeing us they opened the door and allowed us passage. When the doors slammed shut he turned to me again. "So tell me Brendan, what do you know about The Continent Pokemon, Groudon?"

"Only that it is the Pokemon that along with Kyogre made the world what it is today." I replied. "It made the mountains and raised land above water. After an epic battle with Kyogre it went into a deep sleep inside Mt. Chimney."

"I see someone did their homework." said Maxie with a grin. "I'm impressed. I should expect not less from the son of a Gym Leader."

"You know?" I asked with a look of shock.

"Don't worry about it." Maxie replied. "I have no reason to tarnish your reputation or that of your father's. We only do that to our enemies. That aside, do you know why I chose this cavern as the site of our base?" I shook my head. "Look over there."

I looked in the direction Maxie indicated and nearly fainted. There, sleeping in a pool of lava was the legendary Pokemon Groudon! Even though it wasn't moving I was terrified, knowing how strong it really was. "Incredible!" I exclaimed.

"No one's seen Groudon in hundreds of years." said Ralph. "I feel humbled just being in its presence…"

"Relax, it won't wake up." said Maxie. "It will only wake up if its adversary is awoken. I'd do it right now if there were a way to exclude Kyogre…"

"I remember hearing that they were stopped by Rayquaza and two gems." said Ralph. "To my knowledge the gems now lie at the top of Mount Pyre."

"I have some Magmas over there to make sure the Aquas don't steal try to them." said Maxie. "Archie has been looking for Kyogre for two years now. So far we've been able to thwart him at every turn."

"I see…" I replied. "No doubt Kimi will try to get info out of me when we cross paths again. Do the Aquas know Groudon is here?"

"No." He said. "That is one thing we've made sure they don't know. You're actually the first to see it since I discovered this place three years ago."

"You know, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you." I said. "Why did you want me to be a part of Team Magma? If I wanted, I could've rejected the offer and fought Team Aqua my own way."

"Maybe so but then again you would never know Groudon was here." He replied. "I know all about your exploits in Kanto, Brendan. A pity trades between Kanto and Hoenn are still under construction. That alone was enough for me. That and I have great respect for your principles. As promised, you work for the team in secret while at the same time travel around collecting badges. No one need know about your involvement with us."

"Your answer is exactly why I'm in." I replied. "Speaking of which, I'll do whatever is needed to make sure Kyogre isn't awoken. That I guarantee."

"Brendan, what happened in there?" Vito asked me as we walked to Fallarbor Town. "Isn't Lavaridge Town in the other direction? Why is Alan with us?"

"Because there's been a report of some Aquas planning a hit on an archaeologist." I replied. "We need to haul it over there and stop them."

"Whoa, sorry I asked." Vito said as he rubbed his head. The pass through the mountains brought us to Fallarbor town rather quickly. Upon arriving we saw a group of Aquas carrying something run west.

"After them!" Alan exclaimed. We gave chase and followed them across a bridge. At that point the group stopped to face us. I recognized one of them immediately as Kimi.

"You two—take him into the cave up ahead!" Kimi yelled. "I'll fend them off!"

"You have got to be kidding me." I said. "I've beaten you at every meeting we've had so far. What makes you think today will be any different?"

"Me, dear boy." A new voice said. A man jumped in front of Kimi from a cliff. What he wore looked a bit like the Aqua uniforms but he worse a suit as well. I knew I'd seen him somewhere before.

"It's Archie, leader of the Aquas!" Alan exclaimed.

"I see one of you knows who I am." He replied with a sneer. "Good, you should know to be fearful of me."

"Not even." I replied with a grin. "I'll take you on."

"And fall trying!" He exclaimed as he sent out his first choice, Crawdaunt. "Come on, boy!"

"Looks like I get your sister then." Alan said as he took out a Poke Ball.

"Flash, use Shock Wave!" I exclaimed. This was the name I gave my second Electrike. The attack hit dead-on but Crawdaunt was still standing.

"Crab Hammer!" Archie boomed. The water Pokemon raised a claw and slammed it down, sending a beam of energy along the ground right at Flash. It connected and sent my Electrike up high.

"Hey Brendan, doesn't lightning fall from the sky?" Asked Vito. "Water does conduct electricity too, you know."

"I follow." I said. "Use Thundershock!" The attack fell on Crawdaunt and fried it. The water certainly didn't help it very much. Archie recalled it and sent out his next choice, Starmie.

"Use Psychic." Archie commanded. The Water/Psychic pokemon used its power to lift Flash into the air and sent it flying into the lake. Starmie then dove in after it in hot pursuit.

"Flash, use Take Down underwater!" I said. When Starmie got close enough my pokemon surged forward and hit it straight on. The force of it knocked Starmie back on land—and in the path of a Leaf Blade from Kimi's Groovile!

"Holy cow!" Alan exclaimed. "Brendan, that was incredible!"

"We lost?" Archie exclaimed. "Kimi, you idiot!"

"I don't know what to say!" said Kimi as she recalled Groovile.

"Damn it, retreat for now!" said Archie as he recalled his fallen Pokemon. With that the two disappeared up the mountain trail.

"We need to find out where they're taking that professor." I said as I recalled Flash. "Come on, let's go!" The three of us followed Archie and Kimi up the trail—far enough not to be seen but close enough to follow them. We quickly caught up the moment they entered a cavern and went in.

"Alright, you." I heard someone ahead say. "Give up that piece of rock you have and we'll let you live."

"This Meteorite IS my life!" Another man exclaimed. "It took me year to find it—I won't give it up to you!"

"Too bad you feel that way." I heard Archie say. "You'll die and I'll still get what I came for." Alan and I chose then to make our presence known.

"I understand you're mad you lost to us but don't take it out on a geek like that." Said Alan. "If you'd like, Brendan and I will be more than happy to beat you down again."

"What—how did you find us?" Archie exclaimed in shock. He then turned to two of his underlings "You two—take care of them!"

"What a waste…" I said before sending out Onyx. "Use Rock Throw!" Before either of them could issue a command their pokemon were snuffed out in one hit. I wondered how powerful Onyx's parents were—they must have been powerful for Onyx to have been able to do that with ease.

"We have no choice—retreat for now!" Archie ordered. "Damn you getting beaten so easily!" With that all the Aquas made themselves scarce.

"You saved me!" The frightened man said.

"Are you hurt?" Vito asked him.

"I'm fine thanks to you." He replied. "I'm Professor Cozmo, by the way. Those people came after me because I am a Fossil Maniac."

"You won't have to worry about them anymore." I said. "We scared them away and I'm sure they won't be coming back. I'd suggest you return to town as well."

XxXxX

So ends Chapter 9. I cut this a little short for what I am doing next chapter. There's a Gym Battle next but there's four evolutions before that and maybe 2 more pokemon captures. The new additions have to happen but I might hold off one of the evolutions…


	10. White Springs of Lavaridge Town

XxXxX

Chapter 10: White Springs of Lavaridge Town

XxXxX

A/N: Did you miss this story? I know I did, lol. This is the last chapter before I put it on hiatus for the rest of the year. For the first time since I got into Pokemon 10 years ago I'm into another RPG more than I am Pokemon—Tales of Symphonia.

The funny thing is I've played pokemon games for 10 years but I've only owned Tales of Symphonia for ten months! The answer to this chapter's Trivia is at the end. I anticipate having at least one of the Symphonia Fanfics I'm working on done by January. Until then, enjoy!

Pokemon Trivia: Thanks to Serebii we now know there are 493 Pokemon come Diamond and Pearl. What Pokemon do Sudowoodo, Snorlax and Mr. Mime evolve from?

Answer to Last Chapter's Question: TMs 6, 10, 11, 15, 17 and 19.

Bonus: Swords Dance, Double Team, Baton Pass and Substitute/Rest/Toxic with Nature emphasis on speed.

XxX

After backtracking a bit we found ourselves standing before the Desert Ruins. Alan decided to head back to the Magma base and report in. In the meantime I decided to head for Lavender Town. I'd have gone in if not for the vicious sandstorm swirling inside of it. "Hey, did you want to go in there?" We heard someone coming behind us say. We turned and I immediately recognized him as Steven Stone. "Take these Goggles and you'll be able to see through the sandstorm."

"Thanks a lot." I replied as I took a pair. "The Aron you gave me evolved not too long ago. How's my Corphish doing?"

"He's making progress." Steven replied with a grin. "I've already taught him not to bite the hand that feeds him."

"I'm impressed." I replied with shock. "I've got some other ferocious pokemon but I've never seen a Pokemon act like he did."

"Just give me some more time with him." said Steven. "The next time we cross paths I promise he'll be ready for you. In the meantime, you just keep taking care of the pokemon I gave you."

"It's a deal then." I replied. "And who knows—maybe Rambi will evolve again!" With that, Steven hopped on his Skarmory and flew away to the east.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Steven Stone?" asked Vito.

"Because I didn't really see a reason to." I replied. "We're just friends is all."

"Well, you'd be interested in knowing Steven is the most powerful trainer in Hoenn." Said Vito. "He's been League Champion the last four years in a row. If he does it again this year he'll set a new record."

"That's definitely something to think about." I said thoughtfully. "I never really thought of him as a serious contender. Thanks for the tip." We then made our way into the desert. This way we wouldn't have to go through the caves like we did before.

"If we were ambushed, we'd be at such a disadvantage." said Vito. "Poor visibility, not to mention non-mineral pokemon are hurt by the blinding sandstorm..." When I saw several needles heading in his direction, I threw him to the ground and sent out Onyx.

"Looks like someone heard what you were saying." I replied. "Onyx, use Dig to burrow underground!" She nodded and dove into the desert. Moments later she re-emerged with a Cacnea wedged perfectly in her maw. "How could you let THAT get the jump on you?" I asked Vito. "Seriously man, I don't know what the hell makes you think you're in league with a guy like Steven. I'm new to this region but so far I've proven myself in the face of adversity."

"You make it sound like you're not scared of anything." Ralph remarked.

"I couldn't say that much…" I replied thoughtfully. "Though, I wouldn't be as careless as Vito was just now."

"If that's true, did you know you're sinking in a Trapnich Pit?" asked Vito. I looked and saw that I indeed was sinking—into the mouth of a very hungry Pokemon!

"Onyx, use Slam!" I exclaimed. It brought its tail down HARD, flattening the pokemon. I managed to grab onto Onyx and climbed up to safety. Then I noticed the Cacnea still in Onyx's mouth. I took out a Poke Ball and caught it. :Still think I'm careless, Vito?"

"Uh-huh." He replied as he looked over my shoulder. I turned and saw the very angry Trapnich coming towards us.

"I wouldn't do that!" I exclaimed as I sent Ralph to dispatch it. "Use Confusion!" The attack made the Trapnich miss us entirely and knock itself out by running into the side of Onyx. I took out another Poke Ball and caught it, too. "Hmm…maybe I'm just bored or something…"

"Something tells me you're just showing off!" Vito exclaimed.

"Hey, it's not my fault those two captures were so easy." I replied. "Now let's go—I'm getting tired of this desert." When we emerged we were near Lavaridge Town. This time, we took the road unchallenged where I could take my next Gym Battle. Upon arriving at the Pokemon Center I healed my Pokemon. It had been awhile since I'd been inside a Pokemon Center, after all.

"I'm here for my Pokemon!" A female trainer with spiked red hair said as she came over to the counter.

"Here they are, Flannery." The attendant replied. "How is your grandfather doing?"

"He's doing well," She replied but then added. "But he's a little optimistic about my running the gym now. It was hard enough admitting it was time for him to step down as leader of the gym."

"I'm sure he'll come to trust you with your new charge in time." The attendant replied. "Good luck to you." As Flannery left I could not help but crack a smile. If she was new then something told me the upcoming battle would be as easy as the last, if not easier.

"I know what you're thinking." said Vito. "And damn it, you're lucky you're not battling her grandfather. He gave me a run for it when I battled him. I don't know much about her but it would be foolish to declare victory before the match has even begun."

"Vito, can I ask you something?" I asked him.

"Sure." He replied.

"You DO know my father is the Gym Leader in Petalburg City, right?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"And you've also seen firsthand that I'm almost on par with him, yes?" I continued.

"Uh-huh." He answered.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL WOULD MAKE YOU BELIEVE I THINK THIS GYM BATTLE IS GOING TO BE EASY?" I boomed. This outburst earned a few stares from everybody in the room. "If anything, it might be my hardest match yet. On that note, I think I'll go out back and train for a bit…"

"I see…" He replied, clearly embarrassed. "My apologies."

"Alright Sway, let's try it again!" I exclaimed as I trained my Pokemon in a small clearing. "Supersonic!" The attack shattered the targets I set up on contact. Pleased with the results I gave Sway a break and sent out Lotus.

"Lotus hasn't seen action awhile." Ralph remarked. "Are you sure she'll be okay?"

"Yes indeed." I replied. "I'm going to give Lotus something she can handle. Nip, you're up!" The Trapnich I caught in the desert emerged from its Poke Ball. "You and Lotus are going to spar for awhile." I told him. "Alright, now go!" Without being told twice, they started exchanging blows.

"I hope I'm not next…" Ralph trailed with a gulp.

"Well, you are." I replied as I opened another Poke Ball. Out of it came Pyro. "You two have been with me the longest. Now you two are going to spar for awhile."

"Do we have to?" Ralph whined.

"If you both want to evolve again, yeah." I replied. Then I remembered something. "But not right now Ralphie."

"Whew!" He heaved.

"I want you to hold this Ever Stone I got in Lavaridge Town during your training." I finished.

"Aw…" He whined. "So much for that…"

"After we get this badge we're heading back to Petalburg City." I replied. "My father will not go easy on me just because I'm his son, either. It won't do for us to be ill prepared for that time. Seeing as Normal is his specialty, I'll be relying on the two of you the most."

"When you put it that way…" Ralph said as he entered a stance. "Let's go, Pyro!" While four of them sparred and Sway rested I brought out Onyx, my 6th Pokemon.

"You're probably going to take point in the upcoming Gym Battle." I said to her. "I'm hoping Lotus evolves but even if she does you're the only one best suited to battle fire Pokemon. That's why I want you to work on your Sandstorm ability for a bit. It will be useful if ever we get caught in a pinch. Got it?" After giving a quick nod Onyx grabbed some open field and began to practice. I turned back in time to see Nip preparing to finish Lotus off.

"Lotus, use Absorb!" I said. "You'll have the Same Type Attack Bonus (STAB)!" As expected it weakened Nip and strengthened Lotus. Nip had to spit her out to avoid getting drained completely. "Nip, giver her your Double Team!" Several copies began to encircle Lotus. "Now finish the job with Faint Attack!" That's when Lotus turned the tide and evolved into Lombre! Now evolved, it sent Nip flying with a Bullet Seed attack.

"Talk about a reversal!" I exclaimed. "Nicely done, both of you! You've both earned a break." With that I recalled them to their Poke Balls and deposited them into the PC System using the Laptop Terminal in the field. In their place I brought out Flash and Sting. "Alright, it's your turn!"

"Brendan, look out!" I heard Ralph suddenly exclaim. I looked up and saw a Wild Skarmory diving right after Sting!

"Pyro, Flamethrower!" I said. The stream of fire nailed the Steel Wing Pokemon and it turned and flew away. "Oh, no you don't!" I exclaimed. As if on cue, Onyx emerged from underground and used Rock Tomb to trap the Pokemon. "Don't worry-I'm not going to capture you. I've already got one unruly Pokemon and can tell you'll be a problem if I catch you right now. Do not bother us or you won't get off so lucky next time." And with that the Skarmory flew away, cawing and screeching the whole time.

"Come on guys, let's head back." I said with a disgusted sigh. "That interruption really annoyed the crap out of me. You all need a break, anyways."

"Um…Brendan?" Ralph said as he looked up. I followed his gaze and saw a flock of Skarmory coming at us, and fast! "Looks like he called his friends!"

"And it looks like I'm going to have to teach them a lesson!" I replied with a clever grin. Go, Flash! Use Thunder!" I looked at me with a look of surprise. I nodded to confirm. It returned the sly look I gave it and a moment later, the sky turned white. When the sky returned to normal, 16 Skarmory were laid out all around us.

"Enough to make you feel old…" said Ralph, clearly in awe as he looked at our smallest Electric Pokemon. That's when Flash began to glow. "Don't tell me…!"

"Oh, yeah." I replied. "I gave him a Lucky Egg so he'd grow up quick. He IS evolving." When the light of evolution faded Flash was now a Manectric. He turned his head skyward and let off a triumphant howl. I took out my Pokedex to get the new information:

"_**The Discharge Pokemon. MANECTRIC is constantly discharging electricity from its mane. The sparks sometimes ignite forest fires. When it enters a battle, this POKéMON creates thunderclouds."**_

"Oh, and one other thing…" I said as I took out 16 Great Balls. "You all heard what I told your friend. Now you're coming with me!"

"Where were you yesterday?" Vito asked me as we entered the Lavaridge Gym. "Some people are saying someone caught 16 Skarmory in one go! Was that you?"

"Of course." I replied. "I let one of them go and more decided to attack. I clipped their wings and then caught them. I'll probably have to sell 12 of them because I have no intention of keeping them all."

"Whoa…sorry I asked." Vito said with a laugh. "You're certainly making a name for yourself." After playing around with the steam in the Gym we finally found Flannery in the center of the building.

"A new challenger, I see." She said. "Which of you will do battle with me?"

"I am." I replied. "I'm here to battle for the Heat Badge!"

"Very well, then." She said. "We battle with three Pokemon each. The first to have all of their Pokemon fainted loses!" And with that she sent out her first choice, Slugma.

"Sway, you're up first!" I said as I threw a Poke Ball. Out she came, ready for battle.

"Slugma, use Fire Spin!" Flannery boomed. A ring of fire quickly surrounded my Pokemon.

"Good thing I taught her a new move yesterday just for this!" I said with a grin. "Use Icy Wind!" The attack blew the flames away, negating the attack completely. "Now follow it up with Water Gun!" I said. The attack struck home and struck hard. Still, Slugma had some fight left in it.

"Use Rock Slide!" Flannery commanded. That's when a barrage of rocks began to fall from on high.

"Oh, shoot!" I exclaimed. "Quick, Hidden Power!" Sway began to glow a dark violet, signifying that it was going to be a psychic attack. She managed it evade the first few but after getting hit by larger boulders it was simply too much and she started to fall. "Looks like I'll have to give someone better suited a shot at this…" I said as I readied my next choice. "Marina, I choose you!" When Marina took to the field, Flannery was visibly shaken. "Dragon Rage!" As expected, Slugma was completely overcome by the sheer power of the attack.

"I can't believe it!" she exclaimed as she recalled Slugma. "Let's see you stop this!" She then sent out its evolved form, Magcargo. "Double Team!" Several copies of her pokemon appeared and surrounded Marina. "Now follow it up with Rollout!" I watched in shock as Marina was hit several times over with the attack that became stronger over time.

"Marina, use Hyper Beam!" I exclaimed. She opened her mouth and fired a blast of energy that made a crater out of the gym floor. It missed Magcargo entirely, however.

"All that and you missed my pokemon?" Flannery exclaimed. "Don't tell me you did that on purpose?"

"Yep." I replied with a grin. We both looked into the crater and lying on its back was her pokemon, unable to move. "If you can't stop a Pokemon using Rollout, just do something about the ground it's moving on!" I looked and saw that Marina had recovered from using Hyper Beam. Good news for me!

"Uh-Oh…" She trailed, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Marina, use Dragon Rage!" I said. The attack finished off her pokemon. The score was now me with two pokemon remaining and Flannery with one.

"Torkoal, it's all up to you!" she declared as she sent out her last pokemon. This would be a tough cookie to crack, I knew—Torkoal are said to able to make coal in their bodies to strengthen themselves. Still, I knew I would have to beat it in order to get the Heat Badge from Flannery.

"Marina, use Water Gun!" I said.

"Flamethrower!" said Flannery at the same time. The attacks clashed but then Torkoal's surged onward and hit Marina dead-on.

"Having gone through two Pokemon of course your Gyarados is exhausted!" Flannery replied with a laugh. "You're going down!"

"Yes, but not before this Take Down attack!" I boomed. Marina surged forward and throttled her Torkoal into the wall. Flannery was so surprised she barely had time to duck out of the way as her Pokemon flew in her direction. The job done, I recalled Marina to her Poke Ball. "You've done well for today, my friend. Now you can rest."

"Who are you going to try next?" asked Ralph. "Onyx is the only remaining Pokemon at the ready who has the type advantage."

"I know." I replied. "I already have someone else in mind."

"Really?" He said. "Who?"

"You." I said. "Torkoal may have powerful fire attacks but you have the advantage with speed. That and I DID make you train with Pyro yesterday."

"I follow." He replied before taking to the field. "Just let me know when!"

"A poor choice for you, my friend." said Flannery as Ralph stood opposite her Torkoal. "This will be over very quickly. Torkoal, use Overheat!" Her Pokemon began to glow as its body was consumed by fire. It then surged forward to deliver what I was sure even Pyro wouldn't easily walk away from.

"NOW!" I exclaimed. "Use Protect!" A moment later there was impact, followed by an explosion. When the smoke settled, Ralph was still standing tall. Torkoal looked like it used a lot of energy for that attack. It was breathing heavily and the fire wasn't as intense as before.

"What—NO WAY!" Flannery exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh, yeah!" I exclaimed in delight. "Nicely done Ralph! Now show them what your Psychic attack looks like!"

"Behold my POWER!" Ralph boomed before blasting Torkoal with a lot of Psychic energy.

"Torkoal, Flamethrower!" said Flannery. It barely managed to break Ralph's hold. "Now use Overheat one more time!"

"Again?" Ralph exclaimed as Torkoal began the charge attack again. Then we both saw that this time it wasn't as strong. "Maybe it's still tired?"

"No, I think it's the attack itself." I said. "Hit it with your Thunder Wave." The weak electric attack made contact and paralyzed Torkoal on the spot. This gave Ralph enough time to dodge the attack entirely.

"Looks like it ran out of gas." said Ralph as he prepared another Psychic attack. "Time to finish this!"

"Wait!" Flannery said as she threw herself between Ralph and Torkoal. "I don't want my Pokemon to get knocked out. You win but don't hurt my Torkoal anymore!"

"Huh?" I exclaimed. "Okay…"

"That was a very fine performance, Flannery." We heard an old man say. We all turned and saw a man who stern but calm.

"Grandpa, I'm sorry." She said. "I lost in my first Gym Match ever. Not only that I gave up in the end, too. You're probably ashamed to have left the Gym to someone as weak as me…"

"Not at all!" He replied with a smile. "You handled yourself quite well. It takes a lot of courage to be able to do what you did. You've made me proud."

"It's him…" Vito trailed. "Mura, the most powerful trainer the town has ever known!"

"And no wonder." I remarked. "He reminds me of Blaine of Cinnabar Island."

"You know Blaine?" Flannery's Grandfather asked. I displayed the Volcano Badge I won from him last year. "Impressive! So you won the Volcano Badge from him. How about you test your skills as a trainer against me? Win and I might just make it worth your while."

"It's hard to say no to that!" I exclaimed. "You're on! Let's go, Pyro!"

"Typhlosion, I choose you!" he boomed as he sent out his Pokemon. "Flame Wheel!"

"Use Double Kick." I said. The first kick stopped the charge attack and the second knocked the large fire Pokemon back.

"Impressive." Mura remarked. "Think you can avoid THIS?" That's when Typhlosion.

launched its Fire Blast attack!

"Uh-oh." said Ralph. "Even I can't block that!"

"Pyro, use Bulk Up." I said. This strengthened Pyro's Attack and Defensive powers. At the same time he took the attack head-on.

"That…looked painful." Ralph remarked.

"Tell me about it." I said as Pyro began to glow. Its Blaze ability was now active. "Let's show them what damage your fire can really do! Use Fire Spin!" With Blaze now active it was more powerful.

"Use Thunder Punch!" Mura boomed. When the attacks collided, it triggered an explosion that sent Typhlosion flying. It landed with a thud and struggled to get up.

"I'm surprised that actually worked!" I exclaimed. When I noticed Typhlosion disappear under ground I realized another attack was coming. I just didn't know where…

"Now!" Mura boomed. Suddenly, Typhlosion burst through the ground under Pyro and hit hard with a Fire Punch attack. I was more surprised than anything once again. Pyro's recovery was much smoother, however.

"Enough to make you old…" I said, echoing what Ralph said earlier as Typhlosion began to glow. This meant its Blaze was now active!

"Impressive, young friend." Mura said as he recalled his Pokemon. "In all my years I have never seen someone put so much trust in his Pokemon's abilities. You've certainly earned this Scope Lens. It will increase the Critical Hit Ratio to whatever Pokemon is holding it."

"That'll come in useful when I battle my father in Petalburg." I replied as I took it.

"What—I see…" He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." He replied.

"Now I'm really curious." I said as I looked at him.

"All will be answered once you get there." He said. "And you best hurry—unless I'm mistaken your sister is on her way there now!"

"Damn it, of all the stuff for Kimi to do…" I said as Vito and I ran into Slateport City a full week after leaving Lavaridge Town. "And we already agreed we'd battle to see who gets to battle dad!"

"I'm sure she'll wait for you." said Vito reassuringly.

"If you had the opportunity, what would you do?" I asked him without looking.

"I see your point!" He exclaimed as he quickened his pace. "Let's hurry!"

XxXxX

And so ends chapter 10! And I gave you a cliffhanger on top of that. Will Brendan and Vito get to Petalburg City in time? Would Kimi really go ahead and not wait for him? You'll find out in January!

Answers to Trivia: Bonsly, Munchlax and Mime Jr.

Now on to the reason why I am delaying Chapter 11 until 2007: In Diamond and Pearl, Kirlia has a new evolution. If you trade a Male Kirlia while holding an Awakening Stone it'll evolve into a Pokemon called Erureido, a Psychic/Fighting Pokemon.

That's its Japanese name but I'm waiting until January 2007 in the hopes that I'll know its English name by then. The reason is fairly simply to figure out. Ralph's a Male Kirlia and having seen its move set on Serebii I've decided that I'm going to make that his evolution. Originally, he was supposed to evolve VS Flannery but this changes things.

Of course, if I find out before the new year I'll update sooner!


	11. Magma Aqua Petalburg Battle!

---

Chapter 11: Magma-Aqua Battle!

---

A/N: I got sick of waiting on account this is my favorite Fanfic to work on, lol. The story continues as usual but whenever I found out Erureido's US Name I'll announce it.

-

Vito and I reached Petalburg City shortly after sunset. We practically ran from the docks to the Gym door. I was both relieved and furious to find the doors locked and Kimi waiting outside. "Don't worry." She said before I could ask. "He closed up an hour ago. He said he wanted us to spend the night together before the matches he scheduled for us tomorrow."

"I see…" I said with a laugh. "Back to Little Root Town it is, then!"

"What about me?" asked Vito. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, your month of slavery expired six hours ago." I remarked. "That makes you a free man. Having seen how strong Kimi and I are I'd recommend you train your ass off. If not you might want to go back to Lavaridge Town and battle Flannery!"

"Hey, is the Gym Leader here?" We heard a new voice say. Everyone turned to see Wally walk up to us.

"What are you doing so far from Verdanturf Town?" I asked him. "Your uncle will freak out if he knew you were here."

"That's why he doesn't have to know." Wally replied sheepishly. "I'm on a quest with my Pokemon. I was hoping to challenge him to a battle."

"Well, you're going to have to wait until tomorrow." Kimi replied. "The Gym's closed for the day."

"Oh…" He replied dejectedly. "I guess I'll just spend the night at the Pokemon Center then." And with that he left as quietly as he came. Then I noticed Vito was gone as well.

"He must've slipped away when Wally showed up." I remarked. "Damn him. He must've taken what I said earlier personal or something…"

"What DID you say to him?" asked Kimi with a look of interest.

"Only that if he wanted any shot at becoming a Pokemon Master he'll have to re-do his training from the beginning."

---

"Anyone home?" Kimi asked aloud as we walked into our house in Littleroot Town.

"In here." We heard dad say from the kitchen. When we walked in there the table was set with all kinds of food. It looked like he'd been cooking up a storm. "I just finished cooking dinner. Why don't you two wash up and we'll eat?"

I went upstairs and put away my things. My room was just as I'd left it. "So, what do you think Ralph?" I asked. When I heard no reply I realized he was sleeping. On my bed. "Figures…" I muttered. After getting all my things settled I went back downstairs to the kitchen at the same time Kimi did. When I noticed the seating arrangements I was hesitant to sit at the table. Kimi must've been feeling the same because she didn't move either.

"You know, the food will be cold if you don't sit and eat it." Dad remarked with a stern look on his face. Without a word we sat down on opposite sides of the table. The meal was quiet except for when Dad asked us about our exploits leading up to now. If he knew the reason we were avoiding each other wasn't just because we were going to battle for the chance to face him first but also because we were members of Team Aqua and Team Magma, he probably would refuse to let us battle him for a badge.

"You know, we saw Wally near the Gym earlier." Kimi said suddenly. "He snuck away from his uncle's place to go on a trip with his pokemon."

"So I've heard." Dad replied with a laugh. "I received a phone call from his father yesterday. He said that if I saw Wally to wish him good luck. He never thought Wally would get so strong so fast."

"So, is mom going to be coming by tomorrow?" I asked. "I haven't heard from her in some time."

"Well, such is the life of a Pokemon Ranger." Dad replied with a smile. "Whenever she's on the job, you know a Pokemon somewhere is in need of her skill. Speaking of which, I know she wouldn't be very happy to see her children not talking on account of me."

"I'm just anxious, I guess." said Kimi. "I still can't believe I'm going to have to battle you tomorrow."

"I've been looking forward to this for five years, now!" I exclaimed. "I didn't get a chance when you were the Viridian Gym Leader but I'm finally going to get my chance tomorrow!"

"Don't forget you have to go through me to do that, smart guy." Kimi replied. "Trust me when I say it won't be easy, either."

"You'll just have to wait and see." I replied with a smile. "You have yet to beat me even WITH help!"

"I'd like to see you say that tomorrow after our match." She shot back as we stared each other down.

---

The following morning I met up with Vito, Wally and May at the Gym in Petalburg. They were all anxious to see what was about to happen. "Look, I thought about it and I decided to wait until you two go at it to decide what I'll do next." Vito said. "If things work out I'm going to battle the winner of your little family feud."

"I'll have to make sure I beat Kimi, then." I replied. "If not, I know she would go easy on you." We went into the gym where everything had already been prepared. Kimi was already in place.

"This battle will be limited to two Pokemon." Dad explained. "Whichever Pokemon you use in this battle, the winner can't use when he or she battles me."

"I hope you're ready, little brother." She said as I got into position. "I'm going to hit you with everything I've got!"

"You said the same thing when we battled in Slateport City." I replied. "Let's see if you've improved since our last meeting!" And with that I sent out Scraps, one of the Skarmory I caught in Lavaridge Town.

"You'll find out soon enough!" She fired back as she sent out Graveler. I watched in surprise as it evolved on the spot into Golem. "Use Rock Throw!" The newly evolved Pokemon launched itself into the air at my pokemon.

"Use Steel Wing!" I countered. Despite the rather obvious size and weight difference Scraps sent Golem flying. "Follow up with Fury Attack!" The punishing blows quickly overcame the Megaton Pokemon, much to Kimi's annoyance.

"Now my next choice has to work twice as hard." She said before sending out her second choice, a Claydol! "I don't think even YOU will be able to take this Pokemon down very easily." I whipped out my Pokedex to find out more about it:

"**_The Clay Doll Pokemon, CLAYDOL are said to be dolls of mud made by primitive humans and brought to life by exposure to a mysterious ray. This POKéMON moves about while levitating."_**

"That must mean it's a Ground Pokemon with Psychic Powers!" Ralph remarked. "This will be one tough battle indeed!"

"I agree." I replied. "Its Levitate protects it from Ground-based attacks. There's more than one way to take it down, though—Scraps, use Swift!" The rain of stars pelted Kimi's Pokemon but it didn't even seem like it was FEELING the attack. This earned a laugh from its trainer.

"It's going to take more than that to hurt my pokemon!" She exclaimed. "Give him a taste of your Ice Beam attack!" I watched in horror as my pokemon was frozen solid!

"How can it use ICE attacks?!" I exclaimed in shock.

"The same way I can use attacks like Shadow Ball and Shock Wave." Ralph replied. "We're PSYCHIC Pokemon, for crying out loud! We're known for being versatile."

"Looks like that lawn ornament is unable to battle." Kimi retorted. "Send out your next choice. No matter what you choose it'll fall before my awesome pokemon!"

"Don't get too full of yourself." I replied as I readied my next choice. "This next Pokemon will be more than enough for the overgrown balloon!" And with that I sent out Sting.

"Brendan, you did just see Claydol use ICE BEAM just now, right?" asked Ralph with a hint of concern.

"Yeah, so?" I asked him.

"Oh, nothing." He replied dismissively. "Not that I don't trust your judgment but…"

"That's what I'm riding on." I said as I watched Cacnea laying down roots. "My plan is already working!"

"I don't know what that is but you should've listened to your Pokemon." said Kimi. "Take it out with another Ice Beam, Claydol!"

"Sting, use Synthesis!" I said right before the attack found its mark. Boosted by Ingrain, Sting's health was fully restored.

"How's it still standing?" I heard May and Kimi exclaim almost in unison.

"Its Ingrain allows it to recover health." I explained. "Add Synthesis to that and it can withstand an attack of that power."

"Maybe so, but it can't move because of its roots…" Ralph remarked.

"Relax, I've got that covered." I said before turning back to the battle. "Sting, Leech Seed now!" The seeds landed and sprouted upon contact, sucking the life out of her pokemon.

"I can't believe it!" Vito exclaimed. "This is the third time I've seen Brendan turn the tide on an opponent use unconventional tactics."

"Unconventional but effective…" May remarked.

"Don't count me out just yet!" said Kimi. Claydol then used Rapid Spin to dispel Sting's attack. Still, then damage had already been done.

"Everything's just how I want it." I said. "Finish the Job with Pin Missile!" The barrage of needles caught Pokemon and trainer off-guard. Kimi and I had opposite reactions as Claydol finally fell.

"Now if you went with Lotus you'd have had an easier time taking it down." said Ralph.

"Too bad Lotus isn't here." I replied as I recalled Sting. "And as we saw, things worked out in the end."

---

"That was an excellent battle, both of you." Dad said afterwards. "Even though you lost, you put up an impressive fight Kimi. After I battle Brendan I will test you myself."

"I'll look forward to it." She replied. "As you can see, it's not a good idea to go easy on him because he's family."

"As Gym Leader I have no intention of doing such a thing." He said with a more serious look on his face. "There is a reason I asked you two to collect four badges before challenging me. Now Brendan, you will find out firsthand!" He then sent out the Normal type Vigoroth!

"Pyro, let's go!" I said as I threw a Poke Ball. It opened and my fire/fighting pokemon was ready for battle. When both Pokemon made eye contact they were ready to destroy each other.

"Vigoroth use Fury Swipes!" Dad opened.

"Counter it with Arm Thrust!" I said. Pyro grabbed one claw and punched Vigoroth in the face, sending it flying backwards.

"Hold your ground!" Dad ordered. "Don't let the type difference intimidate you! Hit him back with Uproar!" The Pokemon went berserk and pounced on Pyro.

"I wouldn't get that close to a fire pokemon…" I warned before Pyro use Fire Punch, giving Vigoroth a NASTY burn.

"I'll say the same to you for this Pokemon Brendan!" Dad said before issuing his next order: "Façade!" I watched in surprise as Vigoroth sent Pyro flying backwards with the attack. Pyro was just as stunned but capable of continuing.

"You might want to be careful." Ralph warned. "Façade is more powerful if the user is poisoned, burned or paralyzed."

"All of Dad's Pokemon probably have that move…" I trailed. "I'll have to take them down quickly then. "Flamethrower!" The flame attack finished off Dad's Pokemon, much to my relief.

"Impressive!" Dad chirped before sending out his next choice. "Let's see you do it again!"

"Damn it!" I fumed when I saw ANOTHER Vigoroth appear. "Dad, that is NOT funny!"

"I missed that part where I said it is." He replied with a smile.

"Pyro, use Overheat!" I boomed. The explosive fire attack took out Vigoroth in one hit.

"Taken down on the word go!" Vito exclaimed in amazement. "Brendan's on FIRE!"

"Too bad I can't do that again." I remarked as Dad recalled the second Vigoroth. "It would greatly weaken Pyro's fire attacks…"

"Zangoose, use Crush Claw!" Dad said as the Genetic Enemy of Seviper appeared. It grabbed Pyro by the arms and started to squeeze.

"Use Headbutt!" I said. The surprise attack made Zangoose stumble backwards. When Pyro got to its feet it held its arms. "That's going to make this tricky…" I trailed. Then an idea came to mind.

"You know, a fighting pokemon that can't use its arms is can't battle very well." Dad remarked. "Judging from the look on your face you either don't care or have something else in mind. For the sake of your Pokemon I hope it's the latter."

"It's actually both." I replied with a laugh. "And you haven't seen anything yet—Use Double Kick!" Pyro hit Zangoose with a combination attack that sent it skyward once again. It followed with another pair of kicks, slamming Zangoose into the ground.

"Your Pokemon is pretty exhausted, you know." Dad remarked. "If it survives this next attack you might want to switch out." That's when he ordered an Aerial Ace attack! The fast moving attack hit hard and Pyro was down…but not out! When I saw his feathers glow I knew it was time.

"You're not going to believe this but I let Pyro endure all that abuse on purpose." I said. "In a moment you'll find out why—Fire Punch!" Powered up by its Blaze ability, Pyro delivered a knockout punch not even Rocky Balboa would've been able to walk away from.

"My goodness…" May trailed. "Pyro just beat three of Norman's Pokemon in a row!"

"I told you Brendan's been training a lot." Vito remarked.

"To Pyro and I, anything is possible." I said. "In order to be the best you've got to beat the best." That's when I received the shock of my life when Pyro started to evolve!

"And what timing!" Ralph exclaimed as we watched. When the light faded I was looking at my newly evolved Blaziken! Its wrists flared up and it let off a roar. It was ready for more!

"Impressive battling so far, son." Dad commended. "However, it will take more than evolving a Pokemon in the middle of a battle. Prepare to face my strongest Pokemon, Slaking!" When the large, burly Pokemon appeared I felt no fear. I knew it would be a tough Pokemon but I also knew it was nothing Pyro couldn't handle now.

"Hit it with Blaze Kick!" I said. The flaming kick found its mark but like Claydol it didn't seem to notice.

"Use Body Slam!" Dad ordered. I watched in shock as Slaking picked up Pyro and slammed him into the ground. Slaking the jumped up high as it prepared to flatten my Pokemon.

"Oh, no!" Ralph exclaimed. Time seemed to go slow we waited to hear the inevitable thud of Slaking landing on Pyro. That never happened, however. Instead, Pyro countered with Sky Uppercut, an attack that sent both Pokemon up high.

"Incredible!" May remarked.

"Seriously!" Vito added.

"Now we're right back where we started." I remarked with a look of concern. "Dad knows how much I hate stalemates. Pyro, end it with Flamethrower!"

"Hyper Beam!" Dad said at the same time. The attacks clashed, triggering an explosion.

When the dust cleared, both Pokemon were struggling to their feet. I knew then that the next exchange would likely be the last for both Pokemon. Then I noticed The Scope Lens Pyro wore was glowing.

"Slaking, end it with Dynamic Punch!" Dad boomed. The large pokemon lumbered forward and raised its arm to strike.

"Fire Punch, now!" I said. The impact blew out every window in the Gym and split the ground in two. In the background of glass shards raining onto the arena, Pyro stood alone as the victor, the Scope Lens and his Blaze ability being the key factors.

---

"As Gym Leader I'm not allowed to show how upset I am at loosing to you." Dad said afterwards. "Still, to see that you've not only improved but actually surpassed me is the proudest moment of my life. You've clearly been training hard for this day. Here, take the Balance Badge!" And with that, I now had five badges.

"One step closer to the Pokemon League!" I exclaimed with a smile.

"Your next stop would be the Fortree Gym Northeast of Mauville City." Dad explained. "From there you should look into getting a boat in Lilycove City, as the last two Gyms can only be reached by sea or air."

"I'll do it." I replied with a smile. "Ralph, Pyro, we're going to Fortree City! Vito, I hope we meet again on our travels."

"Me, too." He replied with a smile. "I look forward to battling you again." The two of us shook hands before I started walking to the door. Then I remembered someone else.

"Listen, Kimi." I started. "We may be rivals but that doesn't mean we're enemies. Sooner or later there may come a time when you when you'll be forced to put that to the ultimate test." Without any further words, I left her to Dad. When stepped outside I let out a sigh of relief. "It's finally over. I still can't believe Pyro went that many rounds single-handedly."

"Let's go the Pokemon Center." Ralph suggested. "He's certainly earned arrest after that." Upon arriving I was pleased to see I was the only trainer present. While Pyro, Sting and Scraps were being serviced I sent out an email to let others know I was looking to give away my spare Skarmory along with my Poke Navi number. "That Kirlia looks familiar…" I heard Ralph say as we picked up the others from the counter.

"There's been a pack of wild Mightyena attacking the Ralts that live in the area." The nurse explained. "That's the third one brought in this month."

"What the—Narsha?!" Ralph suddenly exclaimed before running into the bedroom. The nurse and I followed him. Apparently, Ralph new this Kirlia. "Um…can I be alone with her for a little bit?" Ralph said when he heard us enter.

"Sure, I guess." I replied as we quietly stepped outside.

---

Anyone with a brain knows Zangoose learns Aerial Ace via TM, heh-heh. I featured Arm Thrust and Overheat for two reasons: I wanted people to know I didn't forget about TMs and second I didn't want to spam the same moves through the whole story. There's a bit of a side-story coming up but it reveals a bit on how Ralph learned to talk.


	12. Ralph Takes a Stand

---

Chapter 12: Ralph Takes a Stand

---

A/N: This is lengthy but it has a happy conclusion. The next few chapters are a bit non-linear as I have a lot of new ideas to make this interesting pre-Winona…

---

"Who is she?" I asked Ralph when he finally emerged.

"My sister." He replied. "I can't believe those savages did this to her..."

"Care to tell me what happened?" I asked. "I might be able to help."

"Soon after you and I met, some of the Poochyena that live in the area evolved." He began. "Now, because my sister and I can speak to humans we were deemed the smartest of all the Pokemon in the area. After I left the Pokemon began to fight amongst themselves. Even when Narsha evolved she couldn't quell the fighting. When some of the Poochyena evolved, they wasted no time striking fear into the hearts of their neighbors. Still…to think that it's escalated this far…"

"Sounds like trouble alright." I remarked. "What say you we show them what happens when you mess with family? After one encounter with us they'll stop picking on people."

"I was just thinking the same thing." Ralph said with a smile. "Why don't you get Shadow and Flash from storage?"

"Sounds like a plan." I replied. "And I think I know where this is going." After switching Onyx and Marina out we waited until Narsha recovered before going to their old stomping grounds. Upon arriving we found the place in disarray.

"Looks like there was a battle here not too long ago." I remarked. The sounds of struggle suddenly erupted from the clearing up ahead. When we entered the clearing we saw six Mightyena mauling several Pokemon. Had this been a Trainer Battle I wouldn't have thought much of it but these were WILD Pokemon. I'd never seen pokemon so menacing before. "HEY!" I yelled at them. "How about picking on someone that's not afraid to fight back?" That's when all six of them stopped what they were doing and charged us!

"Shadow, Confuse Ray!"I said to my Ghost/Dark Pokemon. A sinister curtain descended upon the pack, stopping them in their tracks. "Flash, use Thunderbolt!" I said. The electric attack took out two of the Mightyena on the spot. The others were surprised but would not be deterred. They opened their mouths and fired Shadow Ball!

"Let me handle this." Ralph said before using Protect to negate the attack. Right after doing that the Mightyena Flash fried attacked with their own Shadow Ball attacks.

"Ralph, look out!" I exclaimed when I saw where they were headed.

"Take this, brother!" Narsha said before throwing a blue orb at him. Right after catching it he teleported away just in time. Now the Wild Mightyena were pincered between us. The look Ralph was giving them told me that now, it was personal.

"No more Mr. Nice Psychic!" he said as he ran and then jumped up high. When he came back down he hit all six them all with a powerful Thunderbolt attack. After eating the attack they fell to the ground with Ralph standing in the midst of them.

"Now THAT'S an attack!" I exclaimed in surprise. "That will come in handy in case we have to—whoa!" That's when Ralph started to evolve! When the light faded I was looking at a Pokemon I'd never seen before. I pulled out my Pokedex to find out what Ralph had just evolved into:

"**_The Blade Pokemon, Erureido is a Psychic/Fighting Pokemon. No further information is available at this time. Downloading Known Attacks List..."_**

When the download finished I saw that many of the attacks were moves I'd never even heard of. I'd have to look into getting my Pokedex upgraded, it seemed. "Where did you get that Awakening Stone, Narsha?" Ralph asked his sister.

"It was given to me by a Pokemon Ranger." She replied. "I was to give it to a trainer who had a Male Kirlia. I would've never thought it to be you. This must be some kind of sign or something."

"Well, thanks to that stone Ralph evolved into something different." I replied. "My Pokedex doesn't have much on his new evolution but maybe I'll be able to get it upgraded later on. Now that those Mightyena have been dealt with we should think about what to do next." That's when all six of the Mightyena got up and turned on Ralph.

"Looks like you idiots want more pain." Ralph remarked. "Stand still and prepare to receive it in full!" Ralph then hit five of them almost in unison with Rock Smash, leaving the leader. The last Mightyena opened its mouth in preparation for a Crunch attack. Ralph's arms began to glow brightly. In the next moment, the Mightyena was laid out along with the others. "I call that one Scissor Cross." he said in a rather taunting manner.

The menace now dealt with, all the pokemon that lived in the area came back to their homes. With Ralph having driven out the Dark Pokemon everyone felt safe. Then, it was time for us to go.

"Our next destination is Fortree City." I said as I looked over my map. "We'll be going through a dense rain forest but from what I can tell it's the best way to get there. Chances are good we'll encounter other trainers along the way and such. You ready, Ralph?"

"Yeah." He said after a brief pause. "Now that my home is safe again I'm ready to hit the road."

"Mind if I come?" we heard Narsha ask. We turned to see her standing nearby.

"You know I can't let that happen." Ralph replied firmly. "Brendan and I have faced some pretty challenging Pokemon. You'll need to be strong to come with us. What happened here is a perfect example."

"Maybe so but if it wasn't for me you would've have become what you are now." Narsha countered. "Besides, you can never have too many Psychics."

"Pyro might disagree." I said with a laugh. "He's the only other fighting Pokemon we've got right now. In all seriousness though, coming with us won't mean you'll be any safer. As Ralph said we play rough if you're not ready for that you should probably stay here."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better I already have a trainer." Narsha said, which earned a look of shock from both Ralph and I. "Her name is Nora and she's a Pokemon Ranger. I didn't say anything before because I wanted to be sure Brendan is her son." At this point my mouth was hanging open.

"You're telling me that Awakening Stone that evolved Ralph was from my mother?" I asked, still in shock. "That is so...like her..."

"She said she would be helping the researchers at the Weather Institute north of here." Narsha continued. "After I gave it to you she wanted you to take me to her."

"Hmm...better you than Kimi, I guess." Ralph remarked. "What do you think?"

"It's not really what I think." I said as I took out a Poke Ball and threw it in the air. "It's what I know!"

---

So ends Chapter 12. In two chapters I am having my Pokemon Ranger Special. Next Chapter, however I need to do a Tag Match like no other that results in a new edition to the team. I won't say what Pokemon it is but it does involve Pyro and Ralph, along with their pride as Fighting Pokemon..


	13. Fire and Psychic Knuckle Up

---

Chapter 13: Fire and Psychic Knuckle Up

---

Having just entered the large Rain Forest on Route 119, I knew I'd have to be ready for anything that could and usually does happen in a Rain Forest. The trees were massive and expanse. I realized that if I wasn't paying attention, I could get lost in the dense trees. Then I realized I was. "I think we passed that tree twice now." Ralph said as we walked in the direction I was sure to be Northeast.

"I don't know where we went wrong..." I replied with a hint of annoyance. "We are supposed to be going the right way..." And then we saw the tree move.

"I don't believe this!" Ralph exclaimed with a hint of disgust. "That's a Tropius! They're known to take on the appearance of trees to fool people!"

"Well, I don't think it's very funny." I said, feeling very annoyed as I took out a Poke Ball. "You'll pay for leading us in circles in battle!" I then sent out Pyro.

"Not so fast!" I heard another trainer say. "That Pokemon's my ticket out of here. It's no good to me if it gets beat up!" I turned to see a guy wearing a green shirt and brown fatigues. At his side was a Dusclops, a Starmie on the other.

"Sorry, but I got here first." I replied. "This Pokemon's mine!"

"You can say that AFTER I stomp you, then." He shot back "We battle!"

"If that's the way you want it, then fine." I replied before Ralph joined the fray. "I've been looking for the opportunity to give my newly evolved Pokemon a test run!"

"Dusclops and Starmie, use Confuse Ray!" He said before the area turned black. Crap. This eliminated any chance I had of hitting his Pokemon with Fighting Attacks.

"Pyro, use Flamethrower!" I said. "Ralph, use Magical Leaf!" The attacks blew away the darkness but both Starmie and Dusclops evaded both attacks. They then followed up with Shadow Punch and Water Gun, respectively.

"Ok, I'm officially mad now." Ralph said as he began to glow. He then began to move his arms in a symmetrical pattern.

"Dusclops, use Shadow Ball!" the opposing trainer ordered.

"Ralph, use Leaf Blade!" I said at the same time. "Ralph struck first and struck HARD, which surprised even me. It sent the Ghost Pokemon flying backwards. "That must've been SWORD'S DANCE!" I exclaimed in surprise. "Blaziken, Blaze Kick!" Although the type mismatch would normally be against me the Scope Lens had just activated. With Blaze Kick being such a powerful kicking attack already, it destroyed Starmie with one hit, thus making it a two on one battle.

"That's IMPOSSIBLE!" the trainer exclaimed after seeing his water pokemon downed by a pokemon whose type was its weakness.

"I like to think we can bend that rule in some cases." I replied. "And now I'm gonna end this—Ralph and Blaziken, Aerial Ace!" The double attack finished off the Ghost Pokemon, completing the sweep.

"There's no WAY I could've lost that battle!" He exclaimed. "I had all the right moves!"

"Tell me about it." I said. "Of course, seeing as my Pokemon have experience fighting their weakness, such is to be expected."

"I needed a flying Pokemon to get out of here but it looks like I'm stuck now." He said after I captured the Tropius. "My sister Miriam is going to mad at me now…"

"I just so happen to have 15 Skarmory I'm trying to get rid of." I said. "Now granted, I caught 16 two weeks ago and only plan to keep one. What would you be willing to trade me in exchange for one?"

"How about a Pikachu?" he asked. "My name's Matthew, by the way."

"Hell, no!" I exclaimed. "I hate those things with a passion—so weak and pathetic."

"Ok…how about a Sandslash?" He asked.

"Dude, the Gym specializes in Flying Pokemon!" I exclaimed. "How the fuck am I supposed to take on a gym like that with a ground Pokemon?!"

"All I have left worth trading is my Swampert, which just evolved." He said. "It's my final offer."

"It'll do for now." I replied as I took out my Laptop Computer. "And I'll even give you two instead of one. Now, that would make this more than fair, eh?"

"Sounds good to me." He said as he took out the Poke Ball and placed in on my portable trade machine. After the transfer was complete I had a new Water/Ground Pokemon and had 2 less Skarmory to worry about. "By the way, how did you get a portable Trade Machine?"

"My father's the Gym Leader in Petalburg City." I replied. "He gave it to me after I beat him for the Balance Badge. Ok, now that's the second trade I've made in Hoenn. I wonder what my next trade will be about. My last one got me a Gyarados, after all!"

"Wait—are you the guy my sister traded to for a Dustox?" he asked.

"That's right." I replied.

"Ever since she got it she's been undefeated in Pokemon Contests!" he exclaimed. "Everyone's impressed with it. It's fairly obvious you take care of Gyarados the same way."

"You have no idea…" I said with a grin. And now, I must be going—this IS the best way for me to meet up with a certain someone, after all…"

----

I know what you're thinking: B.A. took a LONG time just to make a small update. Admit it! Well, the next two chapters are my Power Ranger Special. As I already mentioned, my Original Character's mother is a Power Ranger and one of her Pokemon is a Kirlia. It doesn't involve a Legendary but it does involve two Pokemon, one of who whom can only be found on 6 titles of water and requires a certain number of beauty points to evolve.


	14. Pokemon Ranger Sarah

---

Chapter 14: Pokemon Ranger Sarah

---

I entered a clearing and looked in surprise at the Weather Institute before me. Now that I'd reached this building I knew Fortree City wasn't far off. Still, something about the place told me my next Gym challenge could wait. As I walked up the stairs of the Weather Institute it became more and more apparent. The feeling was confirmed when I reached the top of the stairs. Standing outside the building was Kimi.

"Funny seeing you here, of all places." she said. "Are you looking for the Legendary Pokemon Kyogre, by chance? If so you'll not find him here."

"Actually, I was looking for mom." I replied. "I have a Pokemon with me that belongs to her and she's supposed to be somewhere around here."

"Oh, really?" she asked me with a look of interest. "I see I wasn't the only one—I have a Pokemon called Lucario that belongs to her, too."

"And I have a Kirlia." I replied. "My own Kirlia, Ralph evolved into Gallade. I'm starting to wonder if she purposely used these pokemon to lure us here."

"No need to do that." we heard someone coming out out the Weather Institute say. "All that matters is you two are here." We turned to see our mother standing there. "When your father told me you two picked up the Balance Badge I knew this would be the best place to meet up with the two of you. From the way it sounded you two don't travel together."

"Not really." I said. "While we both have the same goal, we decided the only real way we'd be able to get stronger is if we trained and raised Pokemon on our own in our own different ways."

"Are you sure that's not the only reason?" mom pressed. "Because Maxie told me you joined Team Magma 2 months ago. I know your starting Pokemon is a Fire Pokemon but I hope you know what you're getting yourself into with his organization."

"I've been trying to warn him about the Magmas since I found out." Kimi added. "Yet my warnings apparently fall on deaf ears."

"I know about you joining Archie's Team Aqua too, Kimi." Mom shot back. "Archie told me you joined his Team out of spite towards your brother. You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"I joined Team Magma AFTER I found out she joined the Aquas." I countered. "She battled me numerous times and so far I've emerged the winner. My being with Team Magma just happens to be beneficial to me right now. I already told Maxie that my involvement with is organization will be very lax, at best."

"As with me being a member of Team Aqua." said Kimi. "I wouldn't do something knowing you;re a Pokemon Ranger, mom. Just how do you know Maxie and Archie, anyway?"

"They're my brothers." she replied.

"You mean we're related to them?!" I exclaimed.

"Of course." she replied. "They're your uncles. Maxie already told me that was the only reason he showed you one of his greatest secrets, Brendan. Before they made Team Aqua and Team Magma, they were Pokemon Rangers."

"Really?" asked Kimi.

"Of course, back then Team Rocket kept causing problems in Hoenn." Mom explained. "At the time the Pokemon League didn't exist in Hoenn so Maxie and Archie created their respective factions to drive them out. After they did that the Pokemon League set up in Ever Grande City and then Maxie and Archie continued their research in seclusion."

"I wonder about that..." I trailed. "Anyway, we brought the Pokemon we encountered earlier to you. The Kirlia I found turned out to be a family member of mine, which then evolved into a Gallade."

"I know." she replied. "I asked her to bring it to you. I did the same with Lucario, whose held item evolved Kimi's Magneton. The Pokemon are yours to keep as well—I simply asked them to bring you to me."

"Really?!" Ralph exclaimed. "I'm so relieved!"

"I'm glad to see you're happy, Ralph." I said before returning to the subject at hand. "So mom, was there some reason you wanted us to meet you here?"

"Why Brendan, I thought you'd never ask." she replied. "I need the help of the two of you to track down two missing Pokemon. One's a Milotic and the other is a Castform. They were both stolen from the Weather Institute."

"I heard about Castform before." Kimi remarked. Its type changes with the weather."

"Correct." said Mom. "Reports say the thief is still in the area but by myself I fear I may not find the thief in time."

"Say no more." I said. "I'll find the Pokemon Thief and show him the error of his ways!"

"Not if I find him first!" Kimi exclaimed. "Navigating this forest is easy with Sceptile!" With that, the two of us went off in search of the missing Pokemon in our own way. Kimi went into the forest while I climbed on Tropius and searched by air. I backtracked south towards Mauville City but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

On the way back to the Weather Institute I spotted a commotion going on in the clearing where I caught Tropius and went in for a closer look. Upon closer inspection I discovered it was a 6 on 1 Pokemon battle and the single trainer was Kimi. The opposing trainers didn't look like members of Team Aqua or Team Magma, either.

"You might as well give up now." One of the men said. "If not, we'll punish you real good!"

"Not until you gave back the Pokemon you stole!" she replied. "And don't think for a second that you're all a match for me you cowardly bastards!"

"Why, you...!" another of them fumed before sending out a Machoke. "Smash the girl!" he ordered. I chose then to make my presence known.

"Ralph, Narsha, go!" I exclaimed. With one fell swoop they easily dispatched the fighting Pokemon. After doing that I dropped down and landed nearby.

"Another one, huh?" one of the men said. "You're going to wish you minded your own business, man."

"People trying to gang up on my sister IS my business." I said before opening the Poke Ball containing Pyro. "Now apologize!"

"Make me!" the man spat back before all of them burst into laughter.

"If that's the way you want it, consider it done." I replied. Moments later Ralph and Narsha destroyed the man's companions and their Pokemon. "Say you're sorry or I'll make you wish you did!"

"Never!" he exclaimed in defiance. Pyro kicked the man off his feet with a roundhouse kick and then stepped on his neck. With a quick motion he snapped his neck. Kimi only watched in shock.

"I knew the coward wouldn't." I said before she could ask. "I despise those who prey on the weak. We got the stolen Pokemon back so let's go find mom again."

"Ok." she said quietly. When we got back to the Weather Institute Mom was thrilled.

"I can't believe you found them so quickly!" she exclaimed. "The researchers will be happy to know the stolen Pokemon were recovered. You both have my thanks."

"No thanks needed, mom." said Kimi. "Brendan did all the grunt work."

"Maybe, but you were the one who found the thieves." I countered.

"This is why I am saying thanks to both of you." said Mom with a laugh. "After I return the Pokemon I'm heading for Falarbor Town. What about the two of you?"

"Fortree City is my next stop." I replied. "I plan to battle Winona for the Feather Badge there."

"I'm going to Lilycove City." said Kimi. "I wanted to load up on supplies before heading for Mossdeep City and Sotopolis City."

"That's a sound idea." I said thoughtfully. "I'll do that too when I pass that way."

"Good luck to both of you." said mom. "And no matter what happens, you can always return to Littleroot Town or Petalburg City if you're tired." With that she climbed onto a Fearow and flew west.

"We're going to run into her again." said Kimi. "I don't know when but I just know that much."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I replied with a smile. "Mom could be anywhere at a moment's notice!"

------

There, I plugged Pokemon Ranger! Sarah does indeed get more appearances but not anytime soon. I got something fun planned for the next...three chapters.


	15. Narsha Wings to the Sky

---

Chapter 15: Narsha Wings To The Sky

---

A/N: This is a short chapter, at best. I offer no explanation but it is deliberate XD

---

"What...the hell..."

That was all I could manage when I entered Fortree City. All the buildings were built into the huge trees! I admit they were saving on building costs but it was just too weird for me! Upon arriving at the Pokemon Center I had everyone healed and then walked into the Gym.

"Are you here to challenge the Gym Leader?' The receptionist asked me.

"Why, yes and time demands I not spend too much time in this city." I replied. "I don't know what her schedule is like but tell Winona I will pay her $250,000 if she will battle me right now." I dropped the money on the counter to back up my offer.

"I'm sure we can make arrangements." the receptionist said before greedily pocketing it. Take the Elevator to the roof." The first thing that came to mind was another Gym in Johto whose specialty was also flying Pokemon. I had no idea what the obsession that Gym and this one had with Flying Pokemon but as long as my Pokemon matched them move for move it didn't matter. Upon arriving on the roof I found Winona waiting for me.

"So you're Brendan, the son of Norman." she said. "I've heard of you from travelers but never thought you would be heading this way."

"I kind of need the Feather Badge and the only way to get it is to battle you." I replied. "This may sound bold but you are simply no match for me."

"Let's see if there is any irony in your words, then!" she said before sending out a Swellow.

"Ralph, use Thunderbolt." I said as he took the field. As expected the bird pokemon was fainted in one hit. She made Altaria her second choice.

"I'd like to see you do that to this Pokemon next!" she hissed.

"Psycho Cutter!" I said. Ralph began to glow he jumped into the air and then Slashed Altaria several times in succession, ending with a roundhouse kick that sent Winona's Pokemon crashing to the ground.

"Like I said, you are simply no match for me!" I exclaimed.

"And I am not afraid of you!" she shot back before sending out a Skarmory.

"Narsha, your turn!" I said as I recalled Ralph. "Use Shock Wave!" Although she wasn't as strong as her brother she had no problem taking down the Steel/Flying Pokemon.

"How is this possible?!" Winona exclaimed. "I won't let you do this to me!" She then made her final choice Pelipper.

"Even I'm trying hard than she is." Nasha said before lighting up Winona's final choice with a Thunderbolt. That's when she evolved into Gardevoir!

"I didn't stand a chance again your Pokemon." said Winona. "It's quite obvious you are pursuing a huge goal on your pokemon journey. It is a goal I do not wish to know of. Here, take the Feather Badge—you earned the right to have it." With my 6th Badge in hand I was now ready to cross the sea and head in the direction of Ever Grande City—the Pokemon League! On my way out the city I ran into Steven Stone on a bridge.

"You know, sometimes there will be something in the way that you can't see." he said to me. "If you use this Silph Scope, you can reveal the Pokemon in hiding. Use it to expose the Kecleon right over here." When I did, the Kecleon turned and attacked!

"Tortuga, Focus Punch!" I exclaimed. The surprise attack sudden Kecleon long enough for me to capture it with a Great Ball. Something told me I would be able to make use of its skills later on. I turned around to find Steven Stone. In his place was an Absol, and it didn't look too happy.

"Brendan, I think this Pokemon is territorial..." Ralph trailed.

"It's just one thing after another in this region!" I exclaimed before sending out Pyro. "Can I catch a break sometime soon?"

----

The way this chapter ends sums up my mood at the moment. I have a lot of stuff planned but what I call the 'good stuff' isn't supposed to happen until later on and the wait is irking me. I'll have to find a way to deal, I guess. Next Chapter is the Safari Zone and Mt Pyre!


	16. Ghosts of the Past

---

Chapter 16: Ghosts of the Past

---

A/N: As you can probably guess I got Diamond and Pearl. Don't worry—I didn't forget about this story, though! Since I beat Diamond and am 10 percent through Pearl I realized I hadn't worked on this fanfic of mine in some time. Well, it's May so I plan to work on this story non-stop until all 8 badges have been acquired, maybe even to the Pokemon League. That's my plan, anyways.

Oh, and some Johto and Kanto Pokemon will be in the Hoenn Safari Zone that normally aren't there. I figure I say this now so people don't ask me later. As for what those Pokemon are, you'll have to read on.

---

I'd just managed to emerge from Mt. Pyre when I spotted Lillycove City in the distance. Finally, some Civilization! "That was some trek through the mountains." Ralph remarked. "I admit I was surprised by the number of Ghost Pokemon and trainers we encountered."

"Well, it should come as no surprise that I have a 'Catch First and Ask Questions Later' policy when it comes to Ghost Pokemon." I replied. "Kanto and Hoenn have only four Ghost types between them and I think it was good fortune that I caught Shadow when I big on Dewford Island. Here's hoping the Duskull and Shuppet I caught in Mt. Pyre come in useful down the road. I'm pleased with the Absol we caught outside Fortree City, though—I hear the Gym in Mossdeep City uses Psychics."

"What's that over there?" asked Narsha. I looked and saw what looked like a Park. A park for catching Pokemon. Then, I knew.

"That's the Safari Zone!" I exclaimed before I broke into a run. "Come on, you two!" I ran all the way to the gate. As I paid the entry fee Ralph and Narsha caught up with me.

"Here are 30 Park Balls." said the attendant as she handed me a box. "You have 30 minutes to catch as many Pokemon as you can. If you run out of time or Safari Balls your session will be over. Have fun!"

"You two came just in time." I said to Ralph and Narsha as I pocketed a map of the Safari Zone. "You almost got left behind!" I walked into the park and immediately headed into the tall grass nearby. It was a free for all and I had no plans on wasting any Safari Balls.

"There's a Rhyhorn!" Narsha exclaimed suddenly. I looked and saw one grazing off in the distance. I took out a Safari Ball and captured it.

"Can you sense other Pokemon, by chance?" I asked her.

"Why, yes." she replied. "I'm not called the Embrace Pokemon for nothing!"

"Good to know." I said with a laugh. "Here's the plan. I want you to tell me about Pokemon we encounter. When we find them, Ralph will flush them out of hiding. We can't weaken them in battle in the Park so Ralph will have to lure them towards me."

"Sounds like my kind of plan." Ralph said with a sly grin. "Nothing beats a good old game of tag!" We continued further into the Safari Zone, being mindful of the time we had left. As we neared a watering hole I saw many different Pokemon: Girafarig, Heracross, Pinsir, Scyther, Tauros, Phanpy, Eevee, Pikachu and Bagon. And I wanted them all. Without a word, I grabbed a handful of Safari Balls and threw them into the air.

"Are you sure that's a good idea...?" Ralph asked as the Safari balls descended upon the Pokemon before us. Moments later, they stabilized and I now had a lot of new Pokemon.

"No question about it." I said to Ralph with a grin. "Sure, I now have 10 Safari Balls and 16 minutes left but I DID just capture 19 Pokemon at once."

"It still doesn't beat the 30 Skarmory you caught last month yet I am still surprised for some reason." Narsha said with a puzzled expression.

"Let's go deeper into the Safari Zone—I plan to use up the remaining Safari Balls before time runs out." I said before running off again. When I reached the deepest part of the Safari Zone without seeing anything I hadn't caught already I was sure I'd caught them all. And then a Wild Xatu appeared before us. "Nice and defiant." remarked as I readied a Poke Ball. 'You're mine!" I threw the Safari Ball but the Xatu teleported right away. I ended up catching another Scyther instead.

"I wonder if that Pokemon has been watching us?" asked Ralph.

"If it has then I must catch it before we run out of time." I replied. "Narsha, can you tell me where it is right now?"

"I can sense it back near the front gates." she replied after a moment. I looked a my watch. Even if we ran we would not get there in time. "I can teleport us there if you want." Narsha said, apparently reading my mind. I nodded my approval and in the next moment we were back at the front gates. Having finally cornered it with less than a minute to spare, I threw a Safari Ball and caught it. Once the ball stabilized, I sat down to rest a moment.

"Now that was something else!" I exclaimed as we exited the Park. "Not since that Skarmory Incident have I caught so many Pokemon at once!"

"I've not doubt they will come in useful on our travels." Said Ralph. "The Eevee, in particular can evolve into several different Pokemon."

"Why didn't you say so?!" I exclaimed as I turned around. "We're going back in for more!" With 30 more Safari Balls in hand I went in and caught more of the Pokemon I caught on my first visit. I'd wasted a lot of Safari Balls on failed captures but I kept going. Before I knew it I only had one left and decided to save it for something special. I didn't have to wait long—a Blue Lairon appeared!

"That's gotta be as rare as you'll find." said Ralph. "You only have one Safari Ball left and I can tell you will need more than one shot for it."

"I've only got one, though." I said as I threw it. "Let's see if Lady Lucky is still with me." When I heard the Safari Ball chirp, I fell to my knees, overwhelmed. I'd just caught three dozen Pokemon in ONE day and a rare one on top of that. Now that I had this rare Pokemon I decided to call it a day and leave the Safari Zone.

I followed the Route east and soon arrived in the bustling city of Lillycove. I immediately went to the Pokemon Center where I met Lanette, the person who managed Hoenn's Pokemon Storage System. It seems my catching spree in the Safari Zone overloaded the storage system. "That was something else there, Brendan." she said to me. "Thanks to you, the storage system will be down for a week!"

"What can I say?" I asked. "I just had to catch them all!"

"Maybe so but no one can use my Storage System until I can finish repairing and upgrading it." she replied. "I see you have a Portable Pokemon Box with you. That one's outdated since I made a more sophisticated one that can store 100 Pokemon. Like the old one, it has a trade function but the new one can be integrated with your Pokedex and even has a built-in pokemon healing system."

"Ah, good to know." I said with a laugh. "I do have over 50 Pokemon now. I think I'll spend some time shopping at the Department store but first I'll get my Pokemon Box taken care of." After transferring my Pokemon from Lanette's PC to my Pokemon Box I decided to go over my list of Pokemon. I used the Element Stones I picked up on my travels to evolve three of the Eevee into Jolteon (Boomer), Vaporeon (Clara) and Flareon (Flare).

Still, I had a lot of Pokemon to sift through. The Pokemon I caught in the Safari Zone and the Skarmory I still had took up a lot of that space. The trade off, of course was I would have instant access to all my Pokemon and I could heal them without stopping at a Pokemon Center now.

"You know, we have 72 Pokemon total." Ralph remarked. Out of them, only a fraction of them have seen their share of battle. Why don't you rotate the team a little bit so everyone gets some battle experience? We'll only face tougher trainers from here on out."

"I was just getting ready to do that, silly." I replied with a laugh. "Of course you, Pyro and Narsha will not be put in storage. The three joining us will be Nip, Sting and Marina. We'll need Marina since our next destination takes us across the sea."

"Sounds about right." Narsha remarked.

"We'll stock up on supplies for a few days and then cast off." I said. "Something tells me we're going to be at sea for awhile and I've got goals I'd like to meet before we reach Mossdeep City." After recalling Ralph and Narsha to their Poke Balls I went over to the Lillycove Dept. Store. I was surprised to see May and Alan standing near the entrance. "What are you two doing here?" I asked them.

"Maxie and a lot of our men just intercepted Team Aqua atop Mt. Pyre." Alan explained. "Due to the gravity of the situation I was sent all the way here to find you."

"What of my sister, Kimi?" I asked him. "She's a member of Team Aqua."

"Why do you think I CAME HERE for you?" He retorted. "She took out half our guys without breaking a sweat and I'll bet she'll take out the rest if you don't haul ass over there now!"

"I had no idea my skills as a Pokemon trainer were valued that much." I said with a laugh. "And then I remembered May. "Now, what's your story?"

"What I have to say is partly why Team Aqua and Team Magma are atop Mt. Pyre." She began. "An old legend I read about mentions two orbs that have the power to awaken two ancient, sleeping Pokemon. These Pokemon—the Sea Basin Pokemon and the Continent Pokemon--went into a deep sleep after their fighting expanded the seas and raised landmasses. It is said the power of a third Pokemon quelled their fighting before disappearing itself." Immediately, the Pokemon I saw at the Magma Base came to mind. Its mere presence scared the crap out of Ralph. I could only imagine its destructive power if it were to be awakened. I took that moment to take Narsha and Ralph out of their Poke Balls.

"Narsha, teleport all of us to the top of Mt Pyre." I said before turning to Alan. "I just hope we don't get there too late..."

---

Finally, the good parts I wanna do come up next. There's a lot of Pokemon Battles in the next chapter and obviously, the trip to Mossdeep is on hold for a bit. Stay Tuned! Oh, wait—below is the full list of my Pokemon caught thus far:

Trainer: Brendan

Age: 17

Badges: 6

Team Affiliation: Magma

Currently on Team (As of the end of Chapter 16)

Pyro (Blaziken)

Ralph (Gallade)

Narsha (Gardevoir)

Nip (Trapnich)

Sting (Cacnea)

Fenrir (Absol)

In Storage

Tortuga (Swampert)

Marina (Gyarados)

Flash (Manectric)

Boomer (Jolteon)

Clara (Vaporeon)

Flare (Flareon)

Two-Tone (Girafarig)

Onyx (Onix)

Steven (Shiny Lairon)

Lance (Heracross)

Breaker (Pinsir)

Janus (Xatu)

Lotus (Lombre)

Felix (Skitty)

Puma (Pikachu)

Rambi (Lairon)

Inky (Shuppet)

Blinky (Duskull)

Nelly (Swellow)

Buck (Rhyhorn)

Fleece (Flaaffy)

Shadow (Sableye)

Buzz (Kecleon)

Cam (Kadabra)

Sway (Wingull)

Volt (Electrike)

Ash (Torkoal)

Rush (Phanphy)

Nip (Trapnich)

Sting (Cacnea)

Scraps (Skarmory)

Bagon x3

Tauros x10

Scyther x2

Eevee x5

Skarmory X13

Total Pokemon: 40 (72 if you do the math with those other Pokemon there's more than one of)


	17. Brother and Sister Unite!

---

Chapter 17: Brother and Sister Unite!

---

A/N: The title says it all. I'll not say more or that would be spoiling things, oh yes.

---

We arrived in time to see Archie finish off Maxie in a battle. After doing so, he reached up and snatched the Red Orb from its resting place. We were too late! "Oh, boy..." Alan trailed as he ran to Archie's side.

"I underestimated his resolve..." Maxie trailed. "Quickly, the other one...!" I turned and saw that the Blue Orb remained undisturbed. At the same time I grabbed it, another trainer touched it. I looked and up and saw that it was Kimi.

"Ah, this is perfect!" Archie exclaimed. "Consider this a chance to even the score with your brother. I have heard he's beaten you every time you've met. Something tells me this time will be different!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" May exclaimed. "Are you two really going to battle?"

"Of course we are." I said as I held a Poke Ball. "I'm not about to let Team Aqua take both Orbs."

"I don't know if you noticed but I went through more than half of the Magmas." Kimi remarked with a sly grin. "Even Maxie's kid didn't stand a chance against me. Do you really think you can beat me?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." I shot back. "Now, you and I are going to put on a little show for Maxie and Archie." I then sent out Pyro. She responded by sending out Lucario.

"Use Aura Sphere!" she exclaimed. Her Pokemon then fired a ball of concentrated energy at Pyro.

"Fire Punch it!" I said. Right after doing that it caught a Metal Claw to the face. Pyro followed that up with a Blaze Kick, much to Kimi's surprise. "It looks like our Pokemon really want to test the other's strength." I remarked. "What say you?"

"You're on!" she exclaimed as Lucario began charging energy for another Aura Sphere.

"Pyro, Quick Attack!" I said. It knocked Lucario off its feet before the attack could connect. Pyro was about to attack again when Lucario surprised it with an Extreme Speed attack. "Sky Uppercut!" I said. This shot Lucario up high and Blaziken followed close behind. "Finish it off with Overheat!" Pyro then blasted Kimi's Pokemon, taking it down for good. Upon landing its wrists flared up, showing it was ready for more.

"I don't believe it!" Kimi exclaimed as she recalled her Pokemon. My next Pokemon should fare much better, though!" She then sent out her Sceptile!

"You've lost me." I said as I stared at her choice Pokemon. "My Pokemon is going to roast yours."

"Brendan, wait." Ralph said suddenly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I think Kimi may be buying May time to grab the Blue Orb." he replied.

"Now why would she do something like that?" I asked. Before Ralph could answer, Kimi's Pokemon charged Pyro, who forced it back with a Fire Spin attack. "So I see..." I trailed thoughtfully as Sceptile jumped into the air. "Well, then lets make this a fight to remember—Use Hyper Beam!" At the same time Kimi's Pokemon also used Hyper Beam. The resulting explosion knocked both Pokemon to the ground, too exhausted to move.

"A tie!" Alan exclaimed. "How can this be?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." I remarked. "I haven't lost a match in some time."

"Hey, where did the Blue Orb go?" I heard Eddie suddenly exclaim. It seemed May had succeeded in getting it.

"No matter—the one we have will be sufficient." Archie replied. "All Aquas withdraw! We've got a certain Legendary Pokemon to awaken..." With that, all the Aquas cleared out including Kimi. I still could no believe what had just happened.

"Are you alright?" Maxie asked me. "That was quite a diversion back there. You know, your friend would make a nice Magma."

"Later, Maxie." I said abruptly. "We've got to stop Team Aqua from awakening Kyogre. The problem is we don't know where to look..."

"The Aqua Base can be found in Lillycove City." a new voice said. We all turned and were surprised to see Kimi and Eddie still standing there. "The Legendary Pokemon, Kyogre is located in the deepest part of the base. If Archie succeeds in awakening it, the whole world will be flooded."

"We may need to awaken Groudon, then." I said as I took the Blue Orb from May. "Unless you plan on helping me Kimi, you might want to get out of the way."

"Why else do you think I'm still here?" she replied. "Like you, Eddie and I were never really a part of Team Aqua. We just used them to get information on Kyogre. Now that we know what we need, we're ready to make our move."

"One surprise after another." I said with a laugh. "May, I want you and Alan to awaken Groudon with the Blue Orb. Groudon sleeps in a cavern deep inside the Magma Base. In the meantime Kimi, Eddie and I will try to buy some time at the Aqua hideout. Understand?"

"Yes, of course!" She said as Narsha stepped forward. A moment later the three of us were back in Lillycove. From there, Kimi and Eddie led the way to the Aqua Base.

"What's going on here?!" The Grunts on guard duty demanded when they saw me.

"Ralph, use Psycho Cut!" I exclaimed. With one blow, the guards were laid out.

"That looked painful." Eddie winced as we ran inside. Upon entering the base, several Aquas rushed us.

"Magnezone, Zap Cannon!" Kimi said as she threw a Poke Ball. The resulting orb of electricity downed several of her now former cohorts in one blast. Ralph took out the rest with a strong Psychic blast. The job done, we ran deeper and deeper into the base. The further we got, the more opposition we faced.

"They're trying to buy Archie time." Eddie noted after Kimi's Magnezone blew open a security door.

"And that's something we're low on right now." I replied. "What's this?" I peered in a storage room and found several Master Balls.

"Archie bought those from some company in Kanto." Kimi explained. "Help yourself." I grabbed a handful and pocketed them. I grabbed a second handful and then joined the others in the hallway. After blowing open one more security door we were shocked to find Archie's escape sub dive underwater.

"You fools, you're too late!" One Aqua exclaimed as he and several others caught up with us. "The Boss is on his way to awaken Kyogre, who sleeps in a trench deep under the sea! Once he does, the Magmas will be history!" Then, more and more Aquas filled up the room. We were trapped!

"Now that is a serious problem." I remarked as I counted over a dozen Aquas. "Time for us to leave this place." Just as the Aquas were about to strike, Narsha teleported us outside just in time.

"Now THAT was a close one." Eddie said with a laugh. "But still, if Archie manages to awaken Groudon, the world as we know it will start to unravel..."

"We need to get out of Lillycove." said Kimi. "Those guys will no doubt come after us—Eddie and I are traitors after all. What am I saying? We were never Aquas in the first place!"

"I'm going to Mossdeep City next to pick up the Mind Badge." I said. "What about you?"

"I already got the badges in Mossdeep and Sootopolis City." said Kimi. "While you're in Mossdeep, Eddie and I will try to intercept Archie. I'll call you once we've caught up with him."

"Sounds like a plan." I said with a grin. "It's also nice to know we're on the same side. I admit you really had me going there." With that, Eddie and Kimi got on a Wailord and disappeared into the sea. I picked that moment to take out Marina—it was time for me to cast off, after all.

---

And so ends Chapter 17. The next Chapter has a badge but before that some intense training is going to commence—two Powerful Legendaries are about to be awakened, after all...


	18. Mossdeep Space Battle

---

Chapter 18: Mossdeep Space Battle

---

A/N: A lot of Pokemon evolve this chapter, one is traded back and two more are captured. All this in preparation for the showdown between Kyogre and Groudon (next two chapters). Oh, and believe it or not I've been putting a lot into the League Challenge. I still haven't decided if it'll be tournament style or just the Elite Four. Speaking of which, a member of the Elite Four is going to make an appearance this chapter...

---

"Hmm...this looks like the place..." I said as I descended deep into Shoal Cave northwest of Mossdeep City. I'd decided to detour to Shoal Cave so that all my Pokemon could get some training in. I wanted all of them to be ready for the next two Gyms as well as the Legendary Pokemon we may have to face very soon. The thought alone terrified me but not in the way one would think. I was actually looking forward to battling it. So far, nearly all of my Pokemon had evolved at least once.

"I wonder how the Ice Pokemon we picked up in this cave are going to fare down the road...?" Ralph asked me at the start of our third day in Shoal Cave. "I still can't believe how many Pokemon you've evolved in such a short time."

"I think they'll come in handy should we have to subdue Groudon." I replied. "And the only thing that's surpassed the Pokemon I've evolved is the Pokemon I've caught." It was true. I had 43 different kinds of Pokemon but 75 Pokemon altogether. Now I was trying to raise them up to fight what I knew would be am impossible battle. After pushing my Pokemon further than I'd ever pushed them before, I ascended from Shoal Cave and headed back to Mossdeep City. After healing my Pokemon at the Pokemon Center I stopped by Steven Stone's house. When I first arrived he wasn't home but this time, he was.

"Looks like you've done some serious training lately." he commented. "That's good—the Gym in this town is said to be the toughest in all of Hoenn."

"That's where I plan to go next." I replied with a grin. "I came by to see how my old Pokemon was doing."

"Take a look for yourself." He said before opening a Poke Ball. I was shocked to see a Crawdaunt standing before me. "Of course, the first thing I did was break him." Steven explained. "After that, the rest was fairly easy."

"I took good care of your Pokemon, too." I said as I opened a Poke Ball. "As you can see, it's doing just fine and it can't wait to battle for you."

"In that case, I can't see any reason for us not to trade back then." Steven said as he powered up the Trade Machine in his house. Moments later, both Pokemon were returned to their original owners. Of course, I was very pleased.

"I think this will make my forthcoming Gym Battle a whole lot easier." I commented after the trade. "I can't wait to see Crawdaunt in action."

"In that case, maybe you wouldn't mind battling a trainer I know." Said Steven as another person came into the room. "He's an old friend of mine visiting from Johto named Will. He's also a member of Johto's Elite Four."

"Pleased to meet you." said Will. "When I came here to visit Steven, he insisted I meet you. Now, if you would do me the honor of a battle, I would like to test your strength."

"Of course." I replied as I readied a Poke Ball. "Let's take this outside." For this exhibition match, Steven played the role of referee. Once we were in position, I started off with Ralph while Will opened with Slowking. "Use Leaf Blade!" I said. For this, Ralph made three copies of himself and hit Will's Pokemon from all sides, taking it out in one go. I had to admit I was impressed.

"I didn't even get to issue a command!" Will exclaimed. "That's some Pokemon you have there!" With that, he made his next choice Exeggutor. "Use Psychic!" Ralph stood his ground before getting hit by the strong move. It then threw a blade of Energy at Exeggutor, felling it in one go.

"That was an Aerial Ace!" Steven exclaimed is shock. "Now this is interesting..."

"You've certainly got me backed into a corner!" Will said as he sent out his final choice, Xatu.

"To be honest, I expected a tougher fight from you." I said. "What, with you being an Elite Four Member. My dad's a Gym Leader and it took everything I had to beat him. It is with that in mind that I decide to end this match in no contest. You're simply no match for me. That and I don't want this battle with you to make me overconfident against Hoenn's Elite Four."

"A wise decision Brendan." Steven said after we recalled our Pokemon. "Now, I am ashamed to say I asked Will to hold back against you, which is something he normally doesn't do. The point of this contest was to not only test your skill but to help you realize that not all Pokemon Battles are over when one side is incapable of fighting back. Sometimes, you've got to find another way to win."

"I see what you mean." I replied. "Something tells me this bit of advice is going to come in useful pretty soon so I'll probably never forget it." After bidding them both farewell, I headed over to the Pokemon Gym where I would battle for a badge. After solving an annoying puzzle, I was finally face to face to face with the Gym Leaders, Liza and Tate. That was what shocked me—there were TWO of them!

"Welcome to Mossdeep Gym." said Tate. "In this Gym you must battle me and my twin sister Liza in a Double Battle."

"As twins, we make one excellent team and are considered the best Gym Leaders in Hoenn." said Liza. "With the new Pokemon we recently acquired, it looks like you're going to be for the fight of your life!"

"Oh-ho, I can hardly wait!" I exclaimed with a smile. "Let's get started!" As if on cue, the Battling Area rose out of the ground. I got into position on one side, the Gym Leaders on the other. This would be one battle I was looking forward to!

"For our first Pokemon, we choose Solrock and Lunatone!" the Twins said in unison as they each threw a Poke Ball. As I stared at the two Meteorite Pokemon floating before me, I knew I would have my work cut out for me. A quick check with my Pokedex told me they were both Psychic/Rock Pokemon. Not only that, their Levitate ability eliminated their weakness to strong ground attacks like Earthquake and Magnitude. Add to that Solrock having Fire attacks in its arsenal to cover their weaknesses to Grass and Ice and I would have a very hard team of Pokemon to overcome.

I cursed my luck of not having Shadow with me—together with Fenrir I would've been able to exploit their weakness to Dark and Ghost Pokemon. That left me with Plan C. "Let's go, Pyro and Ralph!" I said as I threw two Poke Balls. I figured I would fare best if I used my strongest tag team instead. That and Ralph just happened to know Leaf Blade.

"What's the plan of attack?" Ralph asked me.

"You're going to have to attack them directly with Leaf Blade." I replied. "In the meantime, Pyro is going to keep one busy while you attack the other. Unless of course, you can attack them both at the same time."

"Now THAT is impossible, even for me." Ralph replied with a grin before turning to Pyro. "Now let's get started!" The two ran forward as the Meteorite Pokemon both opened with Calm Mind.

"Ralph, use Leaf Blade on Solrock!" I said. "Pyro, use Fire Punch on Lunatone!" Ralph's attack knocked Solrock to the ground but it still had some fight left. Pyro's attack barely scratched Lunatone but it left a nasty burn on the point of impact. "This is gonna be tough..." I trailed.

"Do you really think we didn't plan for Fire Pokemon?" asked Liza. "Lunatone, Rock Slide!"Lunatone then rolled along the ground right for Pyro.

"Knock it back with Double Kick!" I exclaimed. It didn't do much damage but it stopped the attack in its tracks. I then returned my attention to Solrock. I turned in time to see Ralph finish it off with a second Leaf Blade. That left Lunatone to take care of.

"Looks like things are shifting in our favor." Ralph commented with a grin as he prepared to strike again.

"Not quite!" Liza exclaimed. "Swift attack, now!" The barrage of flying stars rained down upon both my pokemon. Pyro was weakened from stopping Lunatone's attack so now his health was pretty low—low enough to activate Blaze.

"It's all or nothing—Blaze Kick now!" I exclaimed. The attack connected just as Lunatone was about to launch a Psychic attack, triggering an explosion. Pyro landed safely nearby as Lunatone crashed to the ground. "I have a new respect for Pokemon that Levitate." I commented as I heaved a sigh of relief.

"This battle's no over yet!" Tate exclaimed. "Now you're going to face our strongest Pokemon."

"Not even the Elite Four have been able to beat these two." Liza commented.

"Let's go, Jirachi and Deoxys!" The Twins said together. When the Poke Balls opened, I knew the Meteorite Pokemon were nothing compared to these two Pokemon.

"This isn't good..." Ralph trailed as I scanned both Pokemon with my Pokedex:

_**The Wish Pokemon, Jirachi (#385): A legend states that Jirachi will make true any wish that is written on notes attached to its head when it awakens. If this Pokemon senses danger, it will fight without awakening. **_

_**The DNA Pokemon, Deoxys (#386): The DNA of a space virus underwent a sudden mutation upon exposure to a laser beam and resulted in Deoxys. The crystalline organ on this Pokemon's chest appears to be its brain. **_

Well, somehow we're going to beat them." I replied. "I need that badge!"

"Jirachi, Doom Desire!" Tate exclaimed. A moment later, a beam of white energy was fired at Ralph and Pyro.

"Use Protect!" I exclaimed right before the attack connected. When the dust settled, Pyro and Ralph were still standing.

"What an attack!" Ralph exclaimed. "I didn't think I would've stopped it in time! Let's get them on the defensive for a change."

"I agree—Pyro, Blaze Kick." I said. The powerful attack laid out Jirachi in one hit due to Blaze being active. It then followed up with a Sky Uppercut on Deoxys, which was easily evaded.

"Deoxys, use Psychic!" said Tate, intending to finish Pyro.

"Surprise!" Ralph said before hitting Deoxys from behind with Psycho Cut. This made Deoxys miss its intended target entirely. It turned around and attacked Ralph with a Shadow Ball attack. This gave Pyro the window needed to attack again.

"Do it now, Pyro!" I exclaimed. "Hyper Beam!" With its defenses down, Deoxys took the attack in its entirety and fell to the ground. It still had some fight left in it because it got right back up.

"I've had enough of this crap!" Ralph said in frustration before surging forward, both arms extended. "Time to end this!" With a single slash, the battle was over. When Deoxys finally went down for good, Pyro collapsed in exhaustion.

"We barely survived that one..." I trailed. "But you two pulled through and make one hell of a tag team."

"That was an amazing battle." said Liza.

"We put everything we had into our battle and still lost." said Tate.

"You've definitely earned the Mind Badge!" they said together as they gave me my seventh badge. With it, I needed only one more badge to enter the Pokemon League. After bidding the twins farewell I left the Gym and had Ralph and Pyro treated at the Pokemon Center. The two really outdid themselves in that Gym Battle. Still, everyone was impressed when they learned I just won the Mind Badge.

"No one's been able to beat them since they got Jirachi and Deoxys." A nurse commented. After leaving the Pokemon Center I got a call on my Poke Navi. I was none too surprised to discover it was Kimi.

"I finally caught up to Team Aqua." she said. "They're holed up in an underground cavern somewhere south of Mossdeep City. It seems they're getting ready to awaken Kyogre."

"I'm on my way." I said as I took out a Poke Ball. It opened and out came Narsha. "Can you Teleport me to Kimi's location?"

"She's several miles underwater and I can barely sense her but yes." she replied as she began to glow. Moments later, I was with Kimi and Eddie in the underground cavern.

"You ready to do this?" Kimi asked me.

"It's now or never!" I said as we burst into the next room. Standing between us and Archie was a dozen or so Aqua Grunts...

---

End Chapter 18. Next chapter is a bit brief but it sets the stage for Chapter 20: The Continent Pokemon, Groudon. Needless to say, there won't be new Pokemon captured for a bit. I bet you were surprised I gave Will from the Johto Elite Four a cameo in this fanfic, let alone Deoxys and Jirachi. Well, let's just say he won't be the last Johto trainer to make an appearance.


	19. Clash of the Super Legends!

---

Chapter 19: Clash of the Super Legends!

---

"You two have got a lot of nerve following me all the way here." Archie said after we muscled our way through all of his minions. "I don't know if I should call it bravery, foolhardiness or both but you two have definitely got nerve. Alas, your valiant efforts were for naught for yet once again, you are too late—behold the Sea Basin Pokemon, Kyogre!" Kimi and I could only watch as the Red Orb Archie held began to glow and Kyogre began to move.

"Oh, my g—we've got to get out of here!" Ralph exclaimed. Kyogre opened an eye and looked right at us. It then shot a glance at Archie, who held the Red Orb.

"Yes, that's right Kyogre." he said rather calmly."I'm the one who awakened you. As your master, I command you to expand the seas and bring rain for all Water Pokemon!" Kyogre let off a roar before creating a geyser that shot it out of the cavern to the surface.

"Where's it going?!" Kimi demanded.

"It's going to do as I commanded." Archie replied with a smug look on his face. "At last, victory is mine!"

"Brendan, Kimi!" A new voice said. The three of us turned to see May, Alan, Maxie and a few Magmas running up to us.

"What happened here?" asked Alan.

"Kyogre just went up to the surface." I replied.

"Then we're too late?!" May exclaimed with dread.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "You don't mean--"

"Yes, Groudon has been awakened." Maxie replied before turning to Archie. "Come with us. You need to see what our actions have done to Hoenn." Upon reaching the surface I was shocked at what I was seeing. The Western half of Hoenn was experiencing harsh sunlight and the Eastern half was experiencing torrential downpours. Simply seeing the power of the two Pokemon was overwhelming. I looked and saw them fighting in front of Sootopolis City, to the south of us.

"This is bad..." Ralph trailed. "It's the end of the world!"

"Why is he so freaked out like that?" asked Eddie.

"He's a Pokemon." I replied. "Pokemon are more in tune with nature than humans are." All my Poke Balls then opened on their own, as did Kimi's.

"If the two are left to quarrel, the world as we know it will be no more." said Narsha. "However, there is still time. We must seek the aid of Rayquaza."

"Where can we find Rayquaza?" I asked.

"Rayquaza lives in the upper atmosphere." Ralph replied. "The last time he came down to the surface was when Kyogre and Groudon shaped it into its current condition. He does rest atop the Sky Pillar Southwest of here, or so it is said."

"Well, that's where we're going." said Kimi. "Here's the plan. While Brendan and I get Rayquaza, everyone else try to stop Kyogre and Groudon with their Pokemon."

"Sounds like our only option at this point." said Alan. "Ok. You can count on us! We'll hold out as long as we can."

"Now that we have that settled, I have a question for you Narsha..." I began.

"You want me to teleport you two to the Sky Pillar, right?" she asked. "Our trip underground drained a lot of my energy. I think I have just enough energy to take us one way. Do you still want to go?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed. "We can worry about getting back when the time comes!" Narsha then began to glow. We were teleported to the Sky Pillar moments later, where Narsha collapsed in exhaustion.

"I...be ok..." she managed to say before I put her back in her Poke Ball. Kimi and I then ran up the stairs of the Sky Pillar to meet Rayquaza at the top. We had not gone far before we were stopped by three Pokemon.

"What are those?!" Kimi exclaimed.

"Regi Rock, Regi Ice and Regi Steel!" I exclaimed. "I heard they were sealed away centuries ago. It look like they're not going to let us go by. Fortunately, they all have a weakness to Ground and Fighting attacks."

"Lucario, Aura Sphere!" Kimi said as she threw a Poke Ball. Her Pokemon took out Regi Rock with out blast. I took that moment to bring our Pyro, who downed Regi Ice with Blaze Kick. After doing that, I threw a Poke Ball and caught Regi Ice.

"That's a good idea." Kimi commented before throwing a Poke Ball at Regi Rock. "That just leaves the Steel one..." The third Regi chose that moment to use Explosion, blowing itself up and half the corridor. Kimi caught it anyway. "Let's keep going." she urged.

"Looks like we have a shadow." I said as another set of Regi Rock, Ice and Steel came up behind us. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Way ahead of you." Kimi said before her Lucario floored Regi Rock and Regi Ice, just like before. This time I caught Regi Rock and Regi Steel while she captured Regi Ice. That done, we quickened our pace to the top of the tower. The top of the tower was bare except for Rayquaza's sleeping form in the center of it. As we approached, Rayquaza began to stir.

"Kyogre and Groudon have awakened..." It said. "My purpose...my design is to stop their quarrel before they destroy the world. Who are you?"

"I'm Brendan and this is my sister Kimi." I replied. "We've come to ask for your aid to stop Kyogre and Groudon."

"How is it the two were awakened?" Rayquaza asked. "Who would be so foolish as open the Pandora's Box, releasing them upon the world?"

"The two who awoken them are trying to atone for their crimes as we speak." said Kimi. "Without your help, millions of innocent people and Pokemon may die. Why should the entire world be punished for the sins of a handful of people?"

"It's times like these that I wonder what Arceus was thinking when he created the world..." Rayquaza trailed. "Get on my back. It is time I carry out the duty bestowed upon me." As soon as we were on his back, he lifted from the tower and flew toward Sootopolis City. When we arrived it seemed Kyogre and Groudon had just finished off Maxie and Archie's Pokemon.

Rayquaza fired a Hyper Beam right between the two, stopping their fighting. Kimi and I chose that moment to dismount. We landed safely with help from Narsha. The huge Pokemon before us turned their attention to Rayquaza, who descended closer to the two. It then gave off a brilliant light that made the two collapse, unable to move.

"Whoa..." I heard Eddie said. "We threw everything at them and it was as if they didn't feel our attacks!"

"Return to the depths of the Earth from whence you came." Rayquaza said as the two behemoths rose again. At this point the skies returned to normal. The two rivals went their separate ways—Kyogre back to its underwater trench, Groudon to its volcanic home deep inside Mt. Chimney.

"Now THAT was a close one." said May. "And we have Kimi, Brendan and Rayquaza to thank for saving the day!"

"It's not over yet." Rayquaza said suddenly. "I may have stopped their fighting but they must still be subdued by force."

"You mean in battle?!" Ralph exclaimed as he came out oh his Poke Ball.

"Don't worry—I have weakened them enough for trainers of your skill to be a match for them." The Sky High Pokemon said to me and Kimi. "Where they reside I cannot enter. The rest is up to you." With that, Rayquaza retreated back into the skies above the clouds. We watched until we could no longer see it.

"So, which one did you want to take on?" I asked Kimi bluntly."I had my sights set on Groudon."

"Kyogre, naturally." she replied. "Sceptile and Magnezone should do the job."

"So you two are really going to battle Kyogre and Groudon..." said a new voice. Everyone turned to see Steven Stone arrive astride his Skarmory.

"Steven!" I exclaimed. "Where have you been all this time?"

"In Sootopolis City with its Gym Leader discussing the adverse weather." he replied. "You have no idea how relieved I am to see that everything has been resolved. You two are truly remarkable trainers."

"As you overheard, the danger's not over yet." I said. "All that's left is for Kimi and I to confront those Pokemon head on."

---

End Chapter 19. Up next is the chapter-long battle with Groudon. You may wonder why I gave Rayquaza an Emerald-like role. Needless to say, he does appear again. I haven't yet decided what capacity that would be in yet, however. Oh, and both of them getting all three Regi Pokemon was on purpose—I'm setting the stage for the sequel, set in the Shinnoh Region...


	20. Continent Pokemon Groudon

---

Chapter 20: Continent Pokemon Groudon

---

A/N: Listen to your favorite Pokemon Music while you read this—this battle is the entire chapter!

---

"This is it." I said as the Magmas' security door locked behind me. "There's no turning back now." I walked over to the end of the platform to try to get visual contact with Groudon. There was no question the volcano was now active and Groudon was confirmed as being here. When it suddenly rose up from the lava I jumped back in surprise, not just because I was startled but because I knew that even a drop of that lava could give me third-degree burns.

It gave off a roar as it made eye contact with me. At that moment, I knew it was on and made my first move. "Regi-Ice, let's go!" The Iceberg Pokemon's body was said to be several hundred degrees below zero and that no fire could melt its body. Having it out of its Poke Ball made the room a lot more bearable, I discovered. Groudon opened with a Flamethrower directed at Regi-Ice, which blocked it with Ice Beam. It then fired another Ice Beam at Groudon for good measure. It missed but it froze several stalagmites on the roof of the cavern, which broke off and fell on Groudon.

"So far, so good..." I breathed as Regi-Ice easily staved off all of Groudon's attacks. "Use Hyper Beam!" I exclaimed. The concentrated energy attack hit Groudon just as it prepared to fire a Solar Beam attack, knocking it into the lava. After a few moments, everything was calm. "I think I did it!" I exclaimed.

"No...Groudon's not done yet!" Narsha said as she, Pyro and Ralph came out of their Poke Balls. Right after saying that, Groudon rose out of the lava again and fired a Hyper Beam at me.

"Look out!" Ralph exclaimed. Time seemed to slow down as Ralph, Pyro and Narsha put themselves between Groudon and me. They took the attack in full and shrugged it off as if nothing happened. "It's going to take a lot more than that to take us down!" Ralph taunted and he and Pyro walked towards it. "Let's see what you've got, Groudon!"

"Regi-Ice and I will try to protect you while Ralph and Pyro engage Groudon." said Narsha. "Trust me when I say that last attack would have hurt you a lot more than it did us." Ralph and Pyro both jumped into the air and kicked Groudon in the chest. It roared and brought down a massive claw, intending to cleave them both in two.

"Pyro, Double Kick!" I said, recounting the battle we had with Brawly and Vito's Family. Pyro dodged and then proceeded run up Groudon's massive arm, where it scored home with a powerful kick. "Ralph, you too!" Ralph ran up his other arm, doing the same. Groudon responded with Fire Blast, sending Ralph crashing into the ground. It then fired a Solar Beam at Pyro, knocking him into the Lava. After doing that it fired a Hyper Beam, which downed Regi-Ice.

"I've never seen a Pokemon use three attacks in such quick succession before!" Narsha exclaimed in shock as we looked at the three downed Pokemon. "I think we might be in over our heads here..."

"Don't be so quick call the fight, Sis." Ralph said as he picked himself up off the ground. "Maybe it's the Fighting half of me talking but I know we can take that behemoth down. I don't plan on stopping until we've taken care of it."

"Even if you're killed in the process?" she asked. "What good are you if you're dead?"

"It's not like I'm doing it alone!" Ralph shot back. "I've got you, Brendan, Regi-Ice and Pyro here. Together we can take it down." As if on cue, Pyro shot out of the lave like a missile and fired a Hyper Beam at Groudon. This knocked it off-balance and it fell into the lava face first. This made a wave of lava rise up and roll in my direction.

"Grunty, Hydro Pump!" I said as I threw another Poke Ball. It came out and cooled the lava just in time. "That was really cutting it close..." I breathed before using a Max Revive on Regi-Ice. The crystalline medicine revived it to full strength. At this point, Pyro came over to join us. "What we need is a plan." I said. "And a plan that will work, no doubt."

"I think I might be able to stop it." Narsha said suddenly. "I know an attack that will bring down any foe, no matter how strong it is That catch is, I would have to be seriously injured to trigger it."

"You mean Destiny Bond?!" Ralph exclaimed. "No. I forbid you from doing that. It's too dangerous and you still haven't told Brendan about the life growing inside you."

"Wait--you mean she's pregnant?!" I exclaimed. We all heard an ear-splitting roar as Groudon emerged from the Lava. It began thrashing about, triggering its Eruption attack. Large, red-hot boulders and ash rained down upon us. "Regi-Ice, Blizzard!" I exclaimed but then remembered what it would do. "Ralph, use Protect!" The combination attacks protected us all from harm. When the dust cleared, we saw Groudon moving towards us! "Everyone, attack!" I exclaimed. "Stop it from moving!"

Pyro tried to use Flamethrower but Groudon knocked it away as if he were nothing, knocking him out with one blow. Grunty and Regi-Ice attacked with Water Pulse and Ice Beam, respectively but Groudon simply mowed them down. At this point I realized it was coming after me! Ralph must've realized the same, as he jumped into the air, his arms glowing green. "Leaf Blade!" he said before hitting Groudon with a flurry of attacks. He finished with a roundhouse kick before landing, breathing heavily. "If that doesn't do it..." he trailed as Groudon's massive form began to fall. It landed with a crash a few yards away.

"I think you did it." I said with a sigh of relief. "Now that he's taken care of, let's get out of here."

"No...it can't be!" Narsha exclaimed with dread. Ralph and I turned and saw Groudon begin to rise. It still had some fight left, it seemed.

"Where does it get this strength from?" I asked in frustration. "It's got to have a weakness—everything does!" Groudon roared before firing one more Hyper Beam at us. It flew past Ralph, me being the intended target.

"Look out!" Ralph exclaimed. Before anyone could react, Narsha stepped in the path of the Hyper Beam, taking it in its entirety. After doing that she began to glow as she collapsed.

"She used Destiny Bond!" I exclaimed in shock. When she stopped glowing Groudon fell down, defeated. We finally won!

"Narsha!" Ralph yelled as he ran over.

"It's in my nature to use my full power to protect my trainer..." She said before passing out. I'd heard of Gardevoir who would willingly give their lives if it would save the life of their human trainer. Having witnessed it firsthand, I knew I probably would've been killed if not for her.

"She'll be fine." I finally said as Ralph held his sister. "You can relax now, Ralph. Thanks to her, we survived this one."

"I know." he finally said as he looked at Groudon's unmoving form. "He was a worthy adversary. Dangerous as they come but worthy."

"I agree." I said as I took a Master Ball out of my pocket. "His power would serve us well at the Pokemon League." I threw the ball, which Groudon disappeared inside of. After shaking for a few moments, it stabilized, steam hissing from the Master Ball. I walked over and picked it up. "Some might question the ethical issues that would go with harnessing the power of this Pokemon." I said as I stared at the ball in my hand. "But then again, it IS a Pokemon."

"I think it would be a good idea if we stay quiet about this." Ralph advised. "If word got out about you catching Groudon..."

"I know, I know." I replied as I recalled everyone else to their Poke Balls. "I only plan to tell Kimi, anyway. Now that we're done here let's head over to the Pokemon Center."

"Best thing I've heard all day." Ralph said with a smile.

---

End Chapter 20. I told you that battle was going to be Epic. Even though it was 5 on 1 Groudon was still raising hell. In the end, it took the ever-reliable Destiny Bond to do the job. Next chapter is the battle with the 8th Gym Leader. In Emerald it's Juan and it R/S, it's Wallace. Which do YOU think it will be?


	21. Victory Road Awaits

---

Chapter 21: Victory Road Awaits

---

When I entered the Sootopolis City Pokemon Center, everyone stopped whatever they were doing and stared. You couldn't help but stare at a guy covered head to toe in soot and who reeked of lava. I strode over to the counter and dropped Six Poke Balls. "Please...heal my Pokemon..." I said to the attending doctor.

"My god...not another one..." He trailed. "Earlier today trainer came in looking just like you only she was dripping wet."

"Kimi...?" I asked. "Where is she?" he led the way down the hall to the waiting room where I found Kimi, May and Eddie.

"You look like you were in a war." Eddie commented. "I can only imagine how your Pokemon are doing..."

"They got the shit beat of of them and it was five to one." I said. "I've never faced a Pokemon so powerful before and yet...we did it."

"We'll call you when your Pokemon have been treated." The doctor said before turning heel, taking his leave of us.

"Now that he's gone, there's something else I wanted to tell you." I said as I reached into my pocket.

"You caught Groudon." said May. Kimi and I just started at her.

"How did you guess that?" I asked as I finally produced the Master Ball that contained it.

"Because I caught Kyogre." Kimi replied as she produced a Master Ball. "The son of a gun tried to drown me, too."

"Well, at least you didn't have to worry about getting burned." I retorted with a weak grin. "Still...this is something else..."

"You're going to need to be careful with those Pokemon." said Eddie. "Both of you, I mean. You've already got the Regi Pokemon but these two change things entirely. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to test them against the Sootopolis Gym—it's enough this area was effected by the strange weather patterns earlier."

"I plan to hold off on using Groudon until the Pokemon League." I replied. "Because at that point, I'll need every advantage I can get."

"You and me both." Kimi replied with a laugh. "Now, you and I have a Gym Battle tomorrow..."

"Oh, there you are!" A strange voice said. We all turned to see two gentlemen wearing identical clothes enter the Pokemon Center. They both worse a blue and white overcoat and lace trousers. That was where the similarities ended. The older man had a streak of white hair over his mildly gray hair and the younger one wore a green cap.

"We've been looking for you two." said the younger one. "Steven said we might find you here."

"Excuse me, but just who are you?" I asked.

"Oh, where are our manners?" said the older one. "My name is Juan and I am the Gym Leader here in Sootopolis City."

"I'm Wallace, the soon to be former Gym Leader of Sootopolis City." said the younger one. "After I battle one of you, that is. After this battle I will enter the Pokemon League."

"Steven is an old friend of ours." Juan explained. "When he told us the trainers who saved Hoenn from destruction were going to come here next, we had to come invite you to the Gym for a match."

"Now, this is a first." said May. "Isn't it usually the other way around?"

"Well, our dad is the Gym Leader in Petalburg City." I remarked. "And he let us battle him only after we collected four badges. I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline for now."

"WHAT?!" Eddie, Kimi and May exclaimed in unison.

"You're kidding, right?" Kimi asked me. "You and I had to battle just to battle Dad!"

"I know, and no I'm not kidding." I replied. "Or have you forgotten what our Pokemon have been through? I may be working on becoming League Champ but my Pokemon almost died fighting Groudon. I don't have the heart to have them fight another tough battle before they've had some time to recover."

"I see..." Wallace remarked. "Of course, we would allow your Pokemon time to recover. How does tomorrow sound?"

"That should be fine." said Kimi. "This is the last stop for both of us before the Pokemon League."

"In the case, we'll see you two tomorrow." said Wallace. "Until next time." With that, the pair left the Pokemon Center. Already, I was looking forward to taking them on.

"I still can't believe we're a day away from being able to challenge the Pokemon League." I said. "After tomorrow, then the real battles begin."

"Right." said Eddie. "The quest to be the best will begin and the best trainers from all over Hoenn will be there."

"There's a good chance we'll run into Vito there." I remarked with a laugh "I seriously hope he's improved."

---

Later in the evening, I stopped in to check on my Pokemon. Regi-Ice, Groudon and Crawdaunt made a quick recovery but Narsha, Pyro and Ralph would need more time. "So, what did the doctors say?" I asked.

"You should've seen their reaction when Groudon was here." Ralph remarked with a laugh. "It was priceless."

"It's not everyday they're asked to treat the Pokemon that raised the landmasses." I said. "I'm glad to see you guys are going to be ok. You'll need to be in top form for the Gym Match tomorrow."

"I've no doubt we'll be ready." said Ralph. "Just you wait and see. Come tomorrow we'll have enough badges to take on the Pokemon League!"

"Well said." I said with a laugh. Then I remembered something Ralph said when we were fighting Groudon. "Say Narsha, can I ask you something?"

"You want to know if what my brother said was true." she said. "Yes, it's true and the child is fine. In case you're wondering also, I can still battle too."

"I admit I was worried." I said. "More so since it wasn't you who used Destiny Bond."

"What?!" Ralph exclaimed. "What are you talking about?"

"Right when Groudon launched that last attack, I heard a voice." I said. "It sounded like a child. I saw the power envelop Narsha, who was using Endure. I don't know how but the baby growing inside her used Destiny Bond. Even before it was born it wanted to help."

"It should come as no surprise." Narsha replied. "I'm a Psychic Pokemon and so is my child. Right before I was hit, I asked it to lend me some of its power to protect the ones I love. Don't you see? In helping me, it has accepted you as an admirable trainer."

"What, me?" I asked. "I'm not the one who actually fought Groudon. It was all of you together who did that. If anything, I should be thanking you. What you did back there...you put your lives on the line for me and I doubt I could ever repay you for that."

"Think nothing of it." Ralph said dismissively. "We're family so we were just doing our part. All of us, I mean. We're in it together and together we'll get that last badge."

"I like the sound of that." I said with a grin. The next morning I met Kimi, May and Eddie outside the Pokemon Gym. It seems we would be the first challengers of the day. As usual I let Ralph, Pyro and Narsha walk outside their Poke Balls.

"You look...different." Kimi said when she saw me. "Like the kind of person who's ready for anything."

"I guess you can say that." I said with a smile. "I didn't come all this way for nothing."

"You and me both." she replied. "This is it. Once we get the final badge there's no turning back. Are you ready?"

"Of course." I said. "Let's do it." We entered the Gym and quickly found the Gym Leaders. It seems that like our battle with Dad we'd have to take turns.

"It's good to see you're here!" said Juan. "Now, I will be battling first. "Which of you will battle me?"

"Why do you go first?" I said to Kimi. "I want to battle with Wallace."

"Sure, I guess." she replied as she got into position. "Here goes!"

"I expect a great battle from you." said Juan before throwing a Poke Ball. "Kingdra, go!" I flipped open my Pokedex to get its data. Kingdra was a Water and Dragon Pokemon. It evolved from Seadra with the help of an item called the Dragon Scale. I'd heard there was a Gym Leader in Johto who has one as well.

"Only Dragon Pokemon Pokemon can beat Dragon Pokemon." Eddie said, snapping me out out my reprieve. "I wonder if she'll use that one Pokemon...?"

"Salamence, go to it!" Kimi said before throwing a Poke Ball. It opened and out came the Pokemon Fern would evolve into. This was shaping into an interesting battle!

"Kingdra, Ice Beam!" Juan ordered, intending to exploit her Pokemon's double weakness to Ice.

"Fly up now!" said Kimi. Her Pokemon managed to dodge at the last moment. "Now use Aerial Ace!" It tucked it its legs and flew in low before hitting Kingdra with a strong charge attack, taking it out in one go.

"That was amazing!" May exclaimed. "Her Salamence must be pretty strong to have done that!"

"I have something that should do the job." said. Juan before sending out Sealeo, a Water/Ice Pokemon.

"I thought the first time would've proven otherwise?" Kimi asked him. "And of course, I know your Pokemon has the type advantage over mine! Allow me to demonstrate why strength in other areas allow Pokemon to look past that!"

"Please, enlighten me." said Juan. "Sealeo, Water Pulse!"

"Agility, Salamence!" Said Kimi. It managed to dodge the first few volleys but it took a direct hit from a surprise Ice Ball attack.

"This looks like trouble." said Eddie.

"I wouldn't say so." I remarked. "I know for sure that Ice Ball's effectiveness rides on its accuracy though if it is accurate, it will increase in power very quickly.

"Salamence, Hyper Beam!" said Kimi.

"Ice Beam, Sealeo!" Juan said at the same time. The attacks connected and the resulting explosion froze Kimi's Pokemon Solid and knocked out Juan's Pokemon. Now it was down to the last Pokemon.

"It's all or nothing from here." said Kimi before sending out the Pokemon she began her Pokemon Journey with, now a Sceptile.

"It's up to you now, Whiscash." Juan said as he sent out his final choice. According to my Pokedex, The Catfish Pokemon was a Water/Ground type Pokemon, just like Tortuga. Kimi's Pokemon clearly would have the advantage but then again Juan was a Gym Leader. "Water Gun, now!"

"Hold your ground, Sceptile!" said Kimi. Her Pokemon just stood there and took the attack in full. It didn't seem to have any sort of effect or anything. Juan didn't seem impressed in the least bit.

"Whiscash, Mud Shot!" he said. Again, Sceptile just stood there. After wiping the mud from its eyes, it prepared to strike.

"Now it's our turn." said Kimi. "Solarbeam." Sceptile began to glow as it gathered energy for the attack. "If you want to stop this attack, now is your chance."

"Double-Edge quickly, Whiscash!" said Juan. His Pokemon surged forward to intercept Sceptile before it was too late.

"If Whiscash stops that attack, it will take out Sceptile in one hit." Eddie remarked. "Solarbeam takes time to charge unless it's sunny and obviously, we're indoors."

"She'll win." I said. "Kimi didn't come all this way for nothing." At this point, Whiscash was 10 meters away and closing in fast.

"Now, Sceptile!" said Kimi. "Solarbeam attack!" It put its palms together and fired the beam of concentrated solar energy. It cut through the water like a torpedo and struck Whiscash, who was sent flying backwards. It landed in front of Juan, defeated.

"Wow!" May exclaimed. "Kimi made it look like it was nothing!"

"That's because she didn't do anything." I remarked. "Or rather, she made Juan's Pokemon defeat themselves."

"Are you serious?" asked Eddie. "That's just amazing!"

"What's amazing is the fact that Juan didn't see that happening." I said before getting up. I walked down to the floor in time to see Juan present Kimi with the Rain Badge.

"I've never battled a trainer who turned my Pokemon's abilities against themselves." he said. "I can see you're got your sights set for the top. With this badge, you'll now be able to take the League Challenge."

"I plan to battle the best of the best until there's no one left standing." she replied. "But before I do that, I want to see Brendan's final Gym Match."

"Are you sure?" I asked in surprise. "It's not like you have to or anything."

"This isn't like when you battled Dad if that's what you're thinking." she said. "That, and I want to be present to see you win this badge in place of Mom and Dad."

"Wow, thanks." I said with a smile. "I don't know what to say except Wallace, I'm ready to battle!"

"I was wondering when you were going to say that." Wallace said with a grin as we got into position. "I should warn you—I'm a step up from Juan. I won't be beaten easily."

"Nor will I." I replied as I readied my first Pokemon. "Pyro, let's go!" A look of surprise came over everyone except Wallace and myself with my first choice.

"Sealeo, go!" said Wallace as sent out one of the same Pokemon Juan used against Kimi.

"Pyro, Blaze Kick!" I said.

"Sealeo, Water Pulse!" Wallace said at the same time. The two clashed in midair, canceling each other out. Sealeo jumped in the water while Pyro landed on a floating platform. I had to admit I was impressed.

"I can see that won't work." I remarked, unfazed.

"I told you already." said Wallace. "I'm not one to be beaten so easily. Sealeo, Ice Beam!"

"Flamethrower, now!" I said Pyro jumped into the air and fired a stream of fire from its wrists. It clashed with Ice Beam but then the fire surged past the ice attack and hit Sealeo directly, leaving it wide open. "Follow up with Blaze Kick!" I said. This time it connected, finishing off Sealeo. After doing that, Pyro landed safely on another platform.

"I can see you've found ways to work around Pokemon with the type advantage over yours." said Wallace as he recalled his Pokemon. "Let's see how you fare against my next choice, Milotic!" A long, pink-blue water Pokemon appeared in the water. Like Gyarados, it evolved from a weaker Pokemon. I had read books about this Pokemon and knew beating it would be impossible for Pyro.

"Come back, Pyro." I said as I recalled it to its Poke Ball. "Ralph, you're up!" The Poke Ball opened and Ralph came out ready to fight."Leaf Blade!" His arms began to glow as it jumped platforms, his eyes on the Pokemon before him. That's when something unexpected happened.

"Milotic, Hydro Pump!" said Wallace. I was shocked to see columns of water shoot out of the water. One of them came right when Ralph was about to strike, knocking him back. "Follow it up with Ice Beam." Wallace continued.

"Psycho Cut, now!" I said. Ralph launched the attack right before Ice Beam got too close, stopping it cold. After doing so, Ralph climbed on a nearby platform. "Again!" I said. He launched a second one, this time for some damage.

"Mirror Coat." said Wallace. Ralph was so surprised to see his own attack coming back at twice the power he didn't give himself time to block the attack.

"Did I just blast me?" He asked.

"Looks like it." I replied. "Milotic can use Mirror Coat to return Special Attacks at twice the power. We'll have to be careful."

"I follow." he said with a nod. "This time I'm ready!"

"Milotic, show them another Hydro Pump!" said Wallace.

"Too predicable." said Ralph before charging Milotic again. When another column shot up suddenly he cut his was through it. "Got you!" Ralph said before hitting Milotic with Leaf Blade. Wallace's Pokemon was hurt but it looked like it could take more.

"Ralph, you're not a Grass Pokemon so there's no STAB!" I said.

"Too bad for you, then!" Wallace replied before ordering one more Hydro Pump. It sent Ralph flying into the air and suddenly I had an idea.

"Ralph, use Shock Wave!" I said. He turned in mid air and hit the water feet first, sending a wave of electricity throughout the water. It was like Poison to Wallace's Pokemon. "Now follow it up with Leaf Blade!" Ralph ran across the water and landed one last blow, ending the battle.

"As you can see I, too can make the most of a less appealing situation." I remarked.

"I must admit I am impressed." said Wallace. "You are a trainer of remarkable skill. You and your sister. I see now why the Defending Champion has so much faith in you."

"Defending Champion...?" I repeated. "You don't mean...?!"

"That's right." said Wallace. "The man you know as Steven Stone is Hoenn's Pokemon League Champion."

"Talk about surprises!" I said. "That one takes the cake!"

"Of course, you'll need this badge in order to take him on." said Wallace as he presented the Rain Badge to me.

"Don't I have to fight one more Pokemon?" I asked with a look of confusion.

"Actually, we should've used all of our Pokemon." said Juan. "But seeing as you two took on Kyogre and Groudon, we thought it wiser to use less Pokemon."

"That and I, too have my sights set on the Pokemon League. Wallace added. "And who knows? Maybe we'll run into each other at the League? We can finish where we left off there."

"Deal!" I said as I shook his hand. "I'll look forward to it." Now that I had eight badges, I could cross the sea to the Pokemon League at Ever Grande City. Kimi and I went back to the Pokemon Center to prepare for the journey.

"Looks like this is it." said Kimi. "Only a select few have traveled the road we are about to. We've passed the point of return. All that's left is to keep pushing forward."

"That's right." I said before turning to May. "It looks like we're going to have to part again. Only those who have collected all the Badges of Hoenn are allowed to go where Kimi and I are going."

"I know." she said with a smile. "I need to get back to Littleroot and tell Dad everything is going to be fine thanks to you two. I'll say hi to Norman for you, too."

"Thanks." I replied. "I have a feeling Dad won't be surprised to hear we're going all the way."

"I'm going to Mt. Pyre to meet up with Archie and Maxie." said Eddie. "They were going to return the Orbs they stole and I wanted to be there on your behalf."

"Be sure to give my regards to Alan while you're there." I said. "He was a big help, after all."

"I will, and good luck." he replied.

"Well, it looks likes it's time we get going." said Kimi as she released Kyogre from its Poke Ball. She then climbed on its back. "Need a lift?" she asked me.

"I'd better not." I replied. "I've got Groudon here and I don't think I should let them get too close." I then brought out Scraps and got on. Scraps lifted from the ground and then flew into the air to the east and to the next challenge.

---

So ends Chapter 21. Let's see...I've cameoed all the legendaries of Hoenn so far. Wait—I missed Latias and Latios! They'll make an appearance next chapter, as will two certain Water Pokemon originally from Shinnoh...


	22. Eons' Secrets of the Sea

---

Chapter 22: Eons' Secrets of the Sea

---

A/N: The title says it all—cameo time! Aside from Latias and Latios, who are the other Pokemon making a Cameo appearance? I'll give you a hint: They're not unobtainable but a certain game is required to get one them.

---

Kimi and I traveled eastward from Sootopolis City. Having collected all the badges, our next stop was Ever Grande City, home of the Pokemon League. Ever Grande City was on top of a mountain and there were only three ways to get there: Through the Cavern, Helicopter or Train. The last two were reserved for citizens and those who didn't have Pokemon. This meant our own option was going through the cave, also known as Victory Road.

We stopped at the Pokemon Center outside the cave to rest up before entering the cave and possibly get a sneak peek at the competition. "It looks like just about anyone can enter the Pokemon League these days." One hiker I talked to commented. "Just the other day I saw this kid with green hair and glasses go in there. Don't know what became of him."

"Green Hair and Glasses...?" I repeated as a certain kid I'd met a few times on my travels suddenly came to mind. "Nah, it couldn't be..."

"Everyone here's either nervous, on an ego trip or being nosy." Kimi commented. "From what I can tell, everyone here is qualified to take the League Challenge."

"No kidding." I remarked. "Hey, I've got an idea! Come with me outside!" Before she could protest, I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her outside. There was what looked like a makeshift practice arena over the waterfall. This would suffice for the idea I had in mind.

"Brendan, what are you doing?" she asked as I powered up my Laptop computer.

"Mass-Emailing everyone here." I replied. "Those who want a REAL Challenge should come outside RIGHT NOW!" Right after hitting send, we heard the sound emails being received and opened. That was followed by every trainer in the Pokemon Center coming out to challenge us.

"Let's see what you've got!" the first challenger, a Martial Artist said.

"Pyro, let's go!" I said as I threw my Poke Ball. He let off a roar as his wrists flared up.

"Aggron, go!" the Blackbelt said as he sent out his Pokemon. "Take Down!" His Pokemon let off a roar and charged at Pyro.

"Blaze Kick!" I said. Pyro jumped into the air and performed a roundhouse kick that sent Aggron and its trainer flying clear off the mountain. "Next!"

"Let's see that again!" A Swimmer said as she opened with Swampert.

"Of course." I replied. "Pyro, Double Kick!"

"Hydro Pump!" she said. I couldn't help but laugh. This was what got me the Knuckle Badge on Dewford Island. Pyro ran across the column of water and delivered two kicked to Swampert's head, taking it out. Horrified, he recalled it and ran back to the Pokemon Center.

"Looks like you've got some skill." A Dragon Tamer said as he stepped up.

"I'll take this one." Kimi said as she opened with Lucario.

"Flygon, go!" the Tamer said as he threw a Poke Ball. "Dragon Claw!" Kimi simply smiled.

"Lucario, Flash Cannon!" she said. I had to cover my eyes as Lucario launched the high-power attack at the Dragon Pokemon. When the light dimmed, Flygon was out like a light.

"That looked painful." Ralph remarked.

"I think it's time someone shut you two up." a new trainer said. The rest of the group let up a cheer as he made his presence known.

"What the—BROCK?!" I exclaimed.

"Tyranitar, go!" he said as he sent out his Pokemon. "Thrash attack!" Lucario used its speed to dodge each blow. At the end of its rampage, the Armor Pokemon was in a daze.

"Time to finish this!" Kimi said as Lucario launched its signature move, Aura Sphere. The attack connected, sending Tyranitar and its owner down the embankment to the water below.

"Now THAT has got to hurt..." I remarked with a laugh.

"Everybody get those two!" someone in the crowd said. Everyone released their Pokemon at the same time upon us.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked Kimi as I held the Poke Ball containing Groudon.

"Oh, yeah!" she said. I sent out Kyogre at the same time I sent out Groudon. Seeing our Pokemon, the opposing forces charged. Big mistake.

"Hyper Beam!" We said in unison. The concentrated attacks hit home, triggering an explosion. When the dust settled, only Kyogre and Groudon were left standing.

"That was cake." I said as we both laughed.

"Impressive battling skill as always." A familiar voice said. We turned to see it was our Mom. "I don't know if I should feel sorry for those trainers you two just thrashed."

"We were just having fun." Kimi explained.

"And then some!" Mom remarked with a smile. "And with Hoenn's Legendary Pokemon at that: The Continent Pokemon Groudon and the Sea Basin Pokemon, Kyogre. I must say I am impressed."

"That's what we get for saving the world." I said as we recalled our Pokemon. "So, what brings you way out here?"

"I ran into a pair of kids who remind me of you two." she replied. "They're kind of shy but I wanted to introduce you to them."

"Where are they?" asked Kimi.

"Come with me and I'll show you." Mom said with a smile. We followed her down a narrow path that led behind the waterfall. Here, we found a path that led to a small bay. There, we say two kids looking at the water. They both turned when they heard us coming. The boy wore a gray shirt with a Triangle on it and Blue shorts. The girl wore a gray shirt with a Triangle on it and Red shorts. Aside from that, they looked identical.

"Who are they?" one of them used Mom.

"These are my children." she replied. "Brendan and Kimi, meet Tio and Tia. Like you two, they're siblings who love Pokemon."

"Are you Pokemon trainers?" Tio asked me as he regarded Ralph and Narsha.

"Yes, we are." Kimi replied. "We were getting ourselves ready to take the Pokemon League Challenge at Ever Grande City."

"Do you have favorites?" Tia asked us.

"I dare not answer that now." I replied with a smirk. "I love all my Pokemon though it is true I have a closer bond with Pyro, Narsha and Ralph than most of the others."

"Is it because we can talk to you?" asked Ralph.

"That's just one of the reasons, actually." I replied. "One of a million, I think."

"Tio, is it ok if we show them what we found?" Tia suddenly asked. "I think we can trust them."

"Sure, but only if they can show us a Legendary Pokemon." Tio remarked with a grin. "Not that they'd have one, of course."

"You'd be surprised, actually." I replied as I released Groudon and Regi-Ice.

"My brother and I have quite a few." Kimi remarked as she released Regi-Rock, Kyogre and Regi-Steel. As I expected, Groudon and Kyogre became restless.

"You two must be powerful if you managed to capture THOSE Pokemon!" Tia exclaimed. "And to think Tio was being sarcastic..."

"Indeed." Tio remarked. "Very well. Show them." Tia turned and picked up two eggs out of the water. Unlike many of the eggs I've seen on my travels, these eggs were blue and red. I could tell by looking at them that the Pokemon inside of them were of a rare breed.

"What Pokemon are those?" asked Kimi as she stared.

"We don't know." Tio replied. "We found them a few weeks ago washed up on the beach. When we met Pokemon Ranger Sarah, we asked her about it."

"Unfortunately, I couldn't figure them out either." Mom said before I could asked. "It looks like we'll have to wait until they hatch to know what's inside."

"We have a request of you as well." said Tia. "We want to find a place called Mirage Island. It's never in the same place twice and based on what we heard, it should be appearing near here soon."

"I've heard about that." Kimi remarked. "Supposedly, it's populated by Wynaut and is the only place where you can find a Rare Berry called the Enigma Berry. It's said you could spend your whole life looking for it and not see it once."

"Sounds pretty mysterious." I replied. "Just how do we find it?"

"Leave that to us." said Tio as he climbed on Kyogre. "It's just up ahead." Kimi and I recalled our other Pokemon before moving out of the bay into the open seas. We'd gone only a few meters from the beach before Kyogre suddenly stopped.

"Is there some kind of wall here?" asked Kimi.

"Looks like we found it." Tia said as she revealed a small pendant hidden under her shirt. Tio produced one as well. They held the jewels up high. A moment later, an expanse island materialized in front of us!

"So this is Mirage Island..." Ralph remarked. "I never thought I'd ever get the chance to visit it."

"You've heard of it, too?" Tio asked him.

"Of course." Ralph replied. "Lots of Pokemon I've talked to have come here. It's believed only Pokemon who've been here before can find it again." We landed on the beach and set up camp. It was obvious some exploring was in order.

"Now that you mention it, these two knew exactly how to find this place." Narsha remarked. "That, and I know I've seen that Soul Dew they wear somewhere before..."

"What are you two driving at?" I asked.

"It's simple, really." Ralph cut in. "Tio and Tia are really--"

"I think the eggs are hatching!" Kimi suddenly exclaimed. We gathered around the glowing eggs as the pokemon emerged from them. When the light faded, we were looking at two Water Pokemon. "They're so cute!" Kimi remarked as she picked them up.

"All newborns are." Mom remarked. "And unless I'm mistaken, these two Pokemon are Manaphy and Phione. They're like royalty to Sea Pokemon, or so I've heard."

"Hey, I just remembered something." I said with a grin. "Kimi's a mom now!"

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed.

"Relax, Kimi." Mom cut in. "When some Pokemon hatch, they think the first thing they see is their mother. For the time being, there isn't much to be done about it."

"Look, I'll prove it." I said as I took Phione from her. Almost instantly it began to fuss. As soon as I handed it back it calmed down. "Looks like it wants only to be with you."

"For how long?" Kimi asked nervously. "I don't think I'm ready to be a mom!"

"Jeez, you're 19 years old." I remarked with a laugh. "You're going to have kids of your own sometime!"

"It's always best to start early." Mom said with a smile. "Kids have a lot of energy, after all!"

"MOM!" Kimi exclaimed as her face turned redder than a tomato. "Do you have any idea what you're suggesting?!"

"Well, Narsha is the same age as you in human years." Ralph remarked. "And I really thought there was something--" I covered Ralph's mouth before he could finish.

"You don't want to go there." I whispered. Then I remembered Tio and Tia were standing there all this time. "By the way Ralph, what were you going to say before about them?"

"Perhaps it would be better if we show you." Tio proposed. "At this point we're convinced you humans are more than trustworthy of knowing our secret." We watched in surprise as the kids transformed...into Pokemon! Tio turned into a blue dragon pokemon with a gray neck while Tia turned into red pokemon with a white neck.

"Incredible!" I exclaimed in surprise as I took out my Pokedex. It described them both as Latias and Latios, the Eon Pokemon. They were Dragon/Psychic Pokemon rarely seen by humans.

"Even I didn't see this coming." Mom said with a smile. "Now that we know the truth about you, what happens now?"

"It's time we teach Manaphy and Phione what it means to be Water Pokemon." Tia replied before turning to Kimi. "I understand you have Kyogre with you. If you would, please release it from its Poke Ball in the water over there." Kimi did as she was asked and Kyogre floated, awaiting further instruction.

"We will teach Manaphy and Phione how to live in the sea." said Tio. "And for this, we will need Kyogre's help."

"I'll have my Gyarados help out, too." I said before releasing Marina from her Poke Ball. "I just wish I could hold my breath long enough to watch."

"Ralph and I can take care of that." said Narsha. They began to glow. A moment later Kimi, Mom and I were encased in a bubble. It floated from the ground and into the water. Manaphy and Phione watched from the beach with interest.

"Come on in!" Kimi said to them. They jumped in and quickly caught up to Kyogre, Gyarados and the Eon Siblings. We descended deeper and deeper underwater. I was amazed with all the Water Pokemon the lived at the bottom of the sea.

"This is amazing!" Mom exclaimed "To be able to see Water Pokemon in their natural environment like this is a once in a lifetime experience!"

"You could say that again." Kimi remarked as we looked at the Pokemon floating about. We quickly spotted Manaphy and Phione learning how to swim from Kyogre and Marina. They looked different but they were fast learners.

"Now it's time to practice your special abilities." said Tia. "Manaphy, show me your Heart Swap move." It raised its antennae and fired two beams of light. One hit Tia and the other hit Tio.

"What just happened?" asked Tio but with Tia's voice.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Tia replied with Tio's voice. Manaphy used the same attack again, returning them to normal.

"It seems Heart Swap makes two Pokemon switch bodies or something." I remarked. "Now that's something else..." Phione let loose a Bubble Beam, which Marina easily dodged. She then responded with a Hyper Beam, which Phione used Protect to block.

"Those Pokemon look so natural!" Kimi exclaimed. "All of them look like they're loving it here."

"I just wish it didn't have to end." said Ralph as we began to rise. "This bubble won't last much longer and none of us would be able to make it to the surface in time if it pops this far under water." When we reached the beach again, the bubble faded away.

"Looks like we came back up just in time." Narsha remarked. "Too bad we couldn't stay down there longer." At that moment, Tio and Tia shot out of the water like missiles and landed on the beach nearby. Kyogre, Marina, Manaphy and Phione soon followed.

"We were having so much fun, we almost forgot you humans can't breathe under water like us." said Tia.

"Don't worry about it too much." said Mom. "I'm more concerned with the well-being of our new friends."

"We'll take care of them." Tio replied. "You should continue taking care your water Pokemon, too. I can tell there a strong bond growing between you."

"Trust me, we will." I said as Kimi and I recalled our Pokemon. "We're actually on our way to the Pokemon League at Ever Grande City."

"Is that so?" Tia replied with a grin. "Take these." The Eon siblings then presented us with their Soul Dew pendants.

"Consider this the proof of the friendship we now share." said Tio before replacement pendants materialized around their necks. "If ever you need to contact us, just focus into the Soul Dew."

"It's nice to see you all getting along so well." a new voice said. We looked up to see Rayquaza descending from above. Talk about a surprise!

"What brings you here?" Kimi asked it.

"I just came by to thank you on behalf of all the Pokemon in Hoenn." Rayquaza replied. "Because of you, peace has been restored. As thanks for quelling Kyogre and Groudon, you may call upon my aid at any time. Because I live in the upper atmosphere, I promise you I will heed your call."

"That's just awesome!" I said before adding. "Maybe we should be the ones thanking you! Without your help we probably wouldn't have been able to subdue Kyogre and Groudon."

"Maybe so, but it was the two of you and your Pokemon that did the job." said Mom.

"That's right." Ralph remarked. "That's one battle I probably won't forget!" After saying our goodbyes to the Eon siblings, Phione, Manaphy and Rayquaza we decided it was time to head for Ever Grande City. The league challenge was about to start and we had no plans on missing it.

"Looks like this is where we part ways again." Kimi said as we once again stood outside Victory Road. "Only those who have collected the necessary Badges are allowed to go any further."

"That's ok." Mom replied. "Now that I've completed my mission, I was going to return to Petalburg and visit with your Dad. He'll be happy to know you two made it this far. All that's left for you to do is keep going."

"And that's exactly what we plan to do." I said. "Besides, in order to be the best, you've got to beat the best."

"Oh, and I just remembered something." Mom said suddenly. "Last week, someone in Kanto linked the Pokemon Storage Network with the network in Hoenn. This means people will be able to trade over longer distances."

"That's amazing!" I exclaimed. "If that's been done, then maybe..."

"Maybe what?" asked Kimi.

"Don't you remember?" I replied. "When we moved here from Kanto I had to leave all my Pokemon behind. Right now they're in storage on Bill's PC. When we get to Ever Grande I'll ask him to send them here for me."

"Just how many Pokemon do you have, anyway?" asked Mom.

"75 all together—not including the ones I left behind, anyway." I replied. "43 different types but I have more than one of a few. I kinda went for broke and caught a lot of Skarmory and Tauros. I've filled out a bit over 70 pages."

"Then perhaps you'd benefit from these in the Pokemon for the League Challenge." Mom said as she handed each of us a Poke Ball. "They're Huntail and Gorebyss. Each will evolve from Clamperl with the aid of a Trade Item. They're yours to keep as a final present for the League."

"Wow Mom, you're just full of surprises today!" Kimi said with a laugh. "How long have you been keeping this a secret?"

"I just caught them a little while ago, actually." she replied. "I was going to bring them with me but then I thought you two would have more of a need for them than me."

"When the League Challenge is over we'll return them." I said. "But first, it's time we went ahead and took it on!"

---

Whoo! I'm feeling fired up right now! Admit it—you thought I was going to have them catch the Legendary Pokemon featured in this Chapter. Not a chance! They've already got The Regi Trio along with Kyogre and Groudon, after all. The next chapter results in a few reunions, of sorts. You'll see what I mean shortly.


	23. Eyes on the Prize

---

Chapter 23: Eyes on the Prize

---

As soon as we entered the first cavern, we were challenged not by a wary trainer or wild pokemon but an intricate labyrinth. I spotted an rather interesting memorial nearby. It read:

"_This memorial is dedicated to the memory of the many trainers who had the courage to enter Victory Road without fear and died alongside the pokemon who valiantly fought by their side on their journey to become Pokemon Masters."_

Following that were the names of hundreds of trainers. Of course, Kimi and I had no plans of having our names added to that list. "I wonder what became of the Pokemon?" asked Kimi. "Are they entombed somewhere in in this cavern?"

"According to this other sign, the Pokemon that live on Victory Road are feral." I said. "That would mean all the Pokemon or their descendants originally belonged to someone. We'll have to be careful not to be caught off guard." We ventured deep into the expanse cavern to find the path to Ever Grande City. After safely passing a series of waterfalls we started seeing signs leading to the Exit.

"I had to admit I was really worried there." said Kimi when we spotted daylight. "Let's hurry up and get out of here before--"

"Not so fast!" we heard someone yell. We turned in time to see a boy fast approaching us. Green hair and glasses—I recognized him instantly as...

"Wally?!" I exclaimed. "What the heck are you doing in a place like this?"

"Soon after I saw you in Mauville City, I secretly left to go on my own Pokemon Journey." he replied. "I wanted to become stronger so I wouldn't be sick all the time. Instead of always depending on others, I wanted to become stronger so that people could depend on me. While traveling with my Pokemon, I found the answers I sought. I started with Ralts and since then I have caught and raised many different Pokemon. Please, Brendan! Let me battle you!"

"No." I replied sharply. "Although you have come a long way, I am far stronger than I was when we last met. Sending your Pokemon to battle me would be like sending them to a firing squad."

"I hate to admit it but he's right." said Kimi. "I'd battle you too but we have quite a few Pokemon that would put you a disadvantage."

"But I already beat every other trainer in this cave!" he exclaimed. "There isn't any left I haven't beaten except you two."

"Wait just a minute there, partner." I heard a familiar voice say. "You wouldn't want to battle Norman's kids without me now, would you?" Emerging from the depths of Victory Road was Vito Winstrate.

"I was wondering when I'd next run into you." Kimi remarked with a smirk as she readied a Poke Ball. "Let's make this quick 'cause the real competition is just ahead!"

"Why not make it a Double Battle?" Vito suggested. "You and Brendan against me and the kid."

"It's Wally." Wally cut in.

You're on!" I exclaimed. "Pyro, let's go!"

"Go to it, Sceptile!" said Kimi as she sent out her Pokemon.

"Time to battle Camerupt!" said Vito as he sent out his star Pokemon.

"Gardevoir, I choose you!" Wally said as he sent out his now fully evolved Pokemon.

:The first team to loose both Pokemon looses!" said Vito. "Camerupt, Flamethrower!"

"You idiot!" Kimi spat before Sceptile easily dodged the attack. "Now I'll make you pay for your mistake—Leaf Blade!"

"Pyro, Blaze Kick!" I said. The converging attacks took out Vito's choice pokemon in one go. This left the slightly more unpredictable Gardevoir for us to deal with.

"Use Calm Mind." said Wally.

"Bulk Up, Pyro!" I said. This would raise his Attack and Defense a bit.

"Sceptile, use Aerial Ace!" said Kimi. The attack scored home but of course, Wally's Pokemon was tougher than Vito's.

"Psychic attack!" Wally ordered. Pyro was targeted to exploit its weakness to Psychic attacks and was quickly suppressed on the ground, unable to move.

"Don't forget there's another Pokemon here!" Kimi said before taking Gardevoir out with Leaf Blade, finishing the job. I admit I even forgot it was a tag battle!

"Whoa, you guys are impressive!" Vito exclaimed after we all recalled our Pokemon. "We didn't stand a chance against you!"

"Well, we have been training hard." Kimi remarked with a smile.

"That Pokemon of yours is something else." I said to Wally."If not for Kimi I doubt I would've been able to get out of the hold. Pyro's taken on Psychic Pokemon before but none as strong as yours. I'll look forward to seeing you again at the League Challenge."

"Same here." he said with a smile. "You're not too bad yourself. I see you two more than live up to the stories I've heard about you. You're like Legends!"

"Our winning the League Challenge will only amplify the hype." I remarked before turning to Kimi. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think so Brendan, but how are we going to get enough Mystic Water for our Pokemon to drink?" she replied.

"Not even close." I said with a sigh. "It looks like we'll have to do what we do best."

"And what would that be?" asked Wally.

"Try to take over the Pokemon World!" I exclaimed and then added "One League Challenge at a time."

---

I'm cutting this one short. I thought it nice to end this chapter with that Pinky and The Brain reference, don't you? Well, the next few chapters have Pokemon Battles so sit tight! You may have noticed Nintendo's Mascot Pokemon, Pikachu has NEVER been featured throughout the entire story. This is intentional because I hate the Electric Rat.

ONE MORE THING: If you have your own Original Trainer Story and would like your Trainer featured in the League Challenge, let me know and I'll write them into the story.

Pokemon Trivia: True or False—It's possible to make a Pikachu with Volt Tackle.


	24. The Real Challenge Begins

---

Chapter 24: The Real Challenge Begins

---

We entered Ever Grande City, having at last arrived at the final stop on the Journey all Pokemon Trainers dream of reaching. We went to the League Headquarters to get ourselves registered. "Do you have at least 8 Official Pokemon League Badges?" The clerk asked me.

"Here they are." I replied as I opened my Badge Case.

"Twelves Badges?!" he exclaimed. "Oh, wait I've never seen these four before..."

"Those are for the Kanto Pokemon League." I replied. "I was halfway through getting them all when my Dad, Norman became the Gym Leader in Petalburg City. Me and my sister moved to Hoenn and decided to travel all over the country."

"Now that's impressive." the clerk replied. "Do you have any plans after your League Challenge here is done?"

"I'll probably go back and get the other four I didn't get." I replied curtly. "That and I've got some Pokemon to collect that were on the Kanto Pokemon Storage System."

"Yeah, we just got Hoenn and Kanto linked, ya know?" He remarked. "As of today, you'll be able to access your Pokemon stored on Bill's PC!"

"Excellent News!" I exclaimed. "So, who, when and where will my first battle be?"

"Let's see...based on what I'm seeing here, your first opponent will be a member of the Elite Four." he replied. "Yeah, Glacia has requested she be the first of them to battle you."

"Wha--what?!" I exclaimed in surprise as I remembered encountering her in Slateport City. Her specialty was Ice Pokemon, if I recalled. "Oh, great. If I had any idea that lady was a member of the Elite Four..."

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No, I'll battle." I replied. "We kind of know each other." After getting the time and place, I waited for Kimi outside. She came out a short time later.

"So, who will your first opponent be?" she asked me.

"A member of the Elite Four." I replied. "By special request."

"Whoa!" She exclaimed. "Me, too!"

"Are you serious?!" I exclaimed. "I'm battling Glacia. What about you?"

"Phoebe, whom I met in Mt. Pyre." she replied. "From what I hear, her specialty is Ghost Pokemon."

"Well, Glacia is mad at me because I owned her when we first met in Slateport City." I replied. "It looks like I'll be in for the real challenge, now."

"And then some." she replied with a laugh. "Well, I need to get ready for my match. I'll catch you later." She then headed for the Trainer Lodging Area. I simply couldn't believe my luck and went to the Pokemon Center. Here, I found it packed with trainers and Pokemon getting ready to battle. I went to an open PC and was pleasantly surprised to see I had an E-Mail from Lanette, the person in charge if Hoenn's Pokemon Storage System:

_Hey, Brendan! If you're getting this, then we did it! Myself, Bill, Bebe and Celio have linked our Pokemon Storage Systems to allow trades between Kanto, Hoenn, Johto and Shinnoh. Also, if you had Pokemon stored on one network, you can access them no matter which region you're in! Bill has already gone ahead and moved your Pokemon for you so you can use the now. You can thank us later!_

_Lanette_

"Oh, hell yeah!" I exclaimed triumphantly as I saw all my old friends I left in Kanto. "Victory is mine!!"

"Whoa, talk about mind blowing..." Ralph trailed as he looked over the updated database. "The chances of our loosing are now 1 percent."

"I love those odds." I remarked. "Now, we're going to show Glacia the best of both worlds..."

---

I entered the arena, waiting for the match to start. Since Glacia was a member of the Elite Four, she had her own custom Battle Arena. It was almost as cold as the deepest part of Shoal Cave. No question this was intentional to psyche out her opponents. Finally, Glacia herself got into position. "I've been waiting so long for this day." she said to me. "And now, I shall finally have my revenge on you for making a fool out of me! Get ready!" She then made her first choice, Froslass. According to my Pokedex, it was a newly discovered evolution of Snorunt and was an Ice and Ghost Pokemon.

"I've got something just for you." I said as I readied my first Pokemon. "Groudon, I choose you!" I threw the Poke Ball and it opened. Once it was out of its Poke Ball, the icicles turned to water—its ever warmed body melted them.

"Froslass, Blizzard!" said Glacia. The snow melted halfway to Groudon because of the heat it was giving off, turning into a harmless mist. She could only watch in horror.

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" I laughed, enjoying the look of terror on her face. "Nothing you have can harm my Pokemon—Groudon, Flamethrower!" The attack pushed Glacia's Pokemon into the wall, knocking it out without much effort.

"You, you bastard!" she exclaimed. "Now I'm really pissed off! Walrein, teach this impudent Trainer some respect!" The evolved form of Sealeo appeared next.

"You know, calling people names won't make up for your lack of sense and honor." I said as I recalled Groudon. "Allow this Pokemon to remind you why that is!" I then sent out Pyro, who owned her Pokemon the last time we met.

"I'm going to enjoy freezing your precious Fire Pokemon." Glacia said.

"Good luck with that." I replied with a laugh.

"Walrein, Sheer Cold!" said Glacia. Now it was my turn to be surprised as Pyro was encased in a block of ice. Seeing my expression, she started laughing. I could not believe she forgot one of the fundamentals of science.

"You DO know Pyro is a FIRE Pokemon, right?" I asked her.

"What of it?" she asked. "It's still frozen in a block of--" she cut herself off as we heard an audible CRACK as the ice began to break. Air began to escape as Pyro's wrists flared up. "What the...?!" Glacia exclaimed in disbelief as Pyro began to break out of its Icy Prison.

"Blaze Kick." I said. The Ice shattered to pieces as my Fire Pokemon flew across the arena and scored home, the attack knocking Walrein down. Pyro then took to the air again.

"Wow, I've never seen him jump that high." Ralph remarked. "At least, not since we were fighting Groudon last week."

"Here's where he makes an impact statement." I replied. "Stomp!" Pyro did a somersault and landed HARD on Walrien's head. An audible CRACK was heard, which could only mean one thing--

"Stop the match!" the Judge exclaimed. "This fight is over!"

"NO!" Glacia exclaimed at the same time as she ran to her Pokemon's side. I was about to move closer but then changed my mind. The match would end in a no contest if both trainers left their designated area. I could barely hear Glacia and the judge talking from where I was.

"This is serious." the judge remarked. "Walrein is in no condition to continue, even with a Full Restore. It will have to be taken to the Pokemon Center to be properly treated. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to forfeit."

"I see." she replied. "I understand. With that, she went back over to her area and threw the white flag into the air, signaling the match was officially over.

"The winner of this match: Brendan from Petalburg City!" The announcer declared.

"Wow, that was quick!" Ralph exclaimed. "It looks we may have been too hot for the Ice Queen!" As if hearing Ralph's remark, Glacia walked over to me, clearly flustered.

"You may have won this battle but I will beat you down the next time we meet." she seethed. "I will not forget this and neither will Walrein!" With that, she walked away in a huff.

"Oh, great." I said. "Looks like the third time will have to do it." I took that moment to leave the arena, ready for a break. I looked up to see every seat in the stands filled with people. I looked further up and saw cameras. That's when it hit me: All of Hoenn and possibly the whole world just saw my match! "I admit I didn't exactly plan that but I think the way the match ended will make some people fear and respect us." I said to Ralph as we walked out of the arena. "Let's get out of here."

We walked down the street on the way to the Trainer Lodging Area. That's when I remembered Kimi's match with Phoebe. I looked up at a nearby TV screen and saw the match was about to reach its conclusion. It was Kimi's Sceptile against Phoebe's Dusclops.

"Sceptile, Night Slash!" Kimi said.

"Dusclops, Shadow Punch!" Phoebe said at the same time. The two Pokemon clashed, which then caused in explosion. I looked and saw that the arena where the battle was going on was right across the street.

"Let's go!" I said to Pyro and Ralph before breaking into a run. I ran into the facility, up some stairs and out to a standing area in time to see the smoke clearing. The only Pokemon standing was Kimi's Sceptile. She won!

"The Winner of this match: Kimi from Petalburg City!" the announcer exclaimed. Everyone let up a cheer as I ran down to meet her, the crowd chanting 'Kimi! Kimi! Kimi! Kimi!'

"I'm glad I got here in time to see that!" I exclaimed as we shared a hug.

"How'd you do in your match?" she asked me. I was about to answer when we heard the announcer speak again.

"This just in." the voice said. "We just learned the identity of the trainer who defeated Glacia a short time ago. It's Brendan from Petalburg City!" Footage from my battle the flashed on the big screen. The crowd gasped when the part where Pyro stomped Walrein was aired. Not that I wasn't there live a little while ago. "As you can see, he utterly crushed his opponent. As of this moment, both he and his sister Kimi need only defeat three more members of the Elite Four to earn the right to Challenge the Hoenn Champion."

"And I already know who that is..." I trailed as Steven's picture appeared on the screen.

---

Later that evening, Kimi and I were getting ready for bed. Thanks to our wins earlier, we ended up getting a better room. While Kimi looked at the city from the balcony, I was looking at the Trainer Database. It contained the data for everyone who would be participating in the Pokemon League Competition this year. It also had the data for the Elite Four as well as the current Champion, Steven Stone.

"Well, this is something." I said as I looked over the data for a few new trainers. "It looks like there's some Kanto Trainers in this here competition. As I continued viewing profiles, I saw one that caught my attention:

_Name: Ash Ketchum_

_Hometown: Pallet Town (Kanto)_

_Age: 15_

_Known Pokemon: Pikachu, Sceptile, Swellow, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie..._

"Where do I know this guy from...?" I whispered. At that moment I noticed I had an email and quickly opened it. It was a notice for my next battle, which would be tomorrow at noon. My opponent's name was Ash Ketchum.

---

Come on, you all should've seen this coming! Well, Ash matured post Johto so I won't make him look TOO bad, heh heh. Oh, and of course he will be in character, lol. Wait till you find out who Kimi's next opponent is going to be...


	25. Pokemon Stadium

---

Chapter 25: Pokemon Stadium

---

A/N: Here it is! The Ash Ketchum Battle! I'm going to maintain his personality from the Anime to keep things good so...yeah. A certain guy from Kanto makes a cameo appearance and I think you all know him. Wait until you find out who Kimi has to battle, heh heh heh!

---

I walked into the battle arena, fired up and ready to battle. Kimi's battle wasn't until later so she would be watching from the sidelines. "In today's battle you're allowed to use all six of your Pokemon." Kimi said as we talked before the match got underway. "I've heard this Ash guy's got Pokemon from Kanto, Hoenn and Johto..."

"I also know he relies heavily on his Pikachu." I remarked. "I watched footage of his Johto League Battles. You already know I passionately loathe what I call the Electric Rat. I think I'll destroy it with Groudon." Kimi laughed at that.

"Careful, now." she warned. "People won't want to battle you if you keep hurting their Pokemon."

"True enough." I said with a grin. "Though you have to admit—Glacia more or less asked for it."

"The battle will begin in five minutes." We heard someone say over the PA system. "Both Trainers should now be in the arena."

"Looks like it's time for me to go." I said to Kimi. "I'll see you after the match. Let's go, Ralph."

"Good luck and try not to do too much showboating!" Kimi replied with a laugh. I made my way to the middle of the field, where I met the official presiding over the battle along with my opponent—Ash Ketchum. Sitting on his shoulder was his Pikachu.

"This will be a 2 on 2 Pokemon Battle with no time limit." the official explained. "Trainers may use all six of their Pokemon in any order they desire and may switch Pokemon at any time."

"Unless it's a problem, I'd like to use just one Pokemon at a time." I said.

"But then you'd have two Pokemon to take on instead of one." the official pointed out. "You'd be at a disadvantage."

"Keep telling yourself that." Ralph replied. "We'll be fine."

"Well, suit yourself." the official shrugged. "I'll go inform my associates of the change." With that, he walked off somewhere.

"You must be really strong if you're only going to use one Pokemon at a time against me." Ash commented. "I don't know what you're planning but I think it might backfire."

"That's what Glacia of the Elite Four said before I humiliated her—twice." I replied before turning my attention to the Pokemon perched on his shoulder. "If things go my way, this will be the final battle for that Pikachu of yours."

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed.

"You'll find out soon enough." I replied as I turned and went to my side of the field.

"PIKA!" It said before sending a bolt of electricity coming from above. Ralph immediately used Protect to render the attack useless. He then ran forward to attack. Pikachu jumped off its trainer to meet Ralph.

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed.

"Ralph, stop!" I said at the same time. "We'll be disqualified if we don't officially beat him. For that little outburst, you'll be battling that Pikachu instead of my original choice." He looked at me in surprise and simply shrugged.

"Fine with me." he replied before walking back with me.

"Let the Battle Begin!" I heard the official exclaim.

"Pikachu, Sceptile!" Ash said as he threw a Poke Ball. It opened, and out came the same Grass Pokemon Kimi first received in Hoenn.

"Ralph, go!" I said.

"Sceptile, Bullet Seed!" Ash said. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Ralph, Light Screen!" I said. Ralph then created a wall of light before the attacks connected, protecting him for the time being. "Follow up with Psycho Cut!" The Psychic attack sent both of Ash's Pokemon into the air, which surprised even me. "Aerial Ace, now!" I continued. Ralph jumped high into the air and slashed Sceptile powerfully, sending it crashing to the ground. Ralph swung at Pikachu but missed—physically, anyway. A blue beam of energy flew from Ralph's arm and struck Pikachu HARD, causing it to land on its tag partner. Ralph landed gracefully in front of me.

"Not even a contest." he remarked.

"Look behind you." I said. He barely had enough time to dodge a direct Leaf Blade from Sceptile, who quickly recovered from its fall. Ralph then vaulted into the air to avoid a Volt Tackle from Pikachu, who was coming in the other direction. "Use Psychic." I said. He then tapped into his powers to stop in midair and then pulled both Pikachu and Sceptile up from the ground. I quite enjoyed watching the look of amazement on the faces of everyone in the arena. "Now hit them with Night Slash!" I finished. Once the attacks connected, Ash's Pokemon fell to the ground once more—this time they didn't get up.

"Pikachu and Sceptile are unable to battle!" the official declared. "Brendan's Gallade has defeated them both!"

"They weren't even much of a challenge." Ralph remarked. "Just annoying is all."

"How can I fight a Pokemon who took out my best without even breaking a sweat?" I heard Ash thinking to himself.

"That's easy—you can't." I replied. "Keep 'em coming, will ya? I still have four more of your Pokemon to plow through."

"Swellow, Glalie!" Ash said as he threw two Poke Balls. Having beaten a stronger Glalie last night, I could only laugh.

"Well, this will be quick." Ralph said as he broke into a run.

"Glalie, Ice Beam!" Ash said.

"Psycho Cut, Ralph." I said at the same time. The attacks launched but Ralph's cut through Glalie and its attack, sending it flying into its trainer.

"OOF!" Ash exclaimed in surprise.

"Follow it up with Thunderbolt!" I said. With one fell swoop, it took out Swellow.

"Swellow is unable to battle!" the official declared. Ash then sent out Torkoal in its stead.

"Ralph, use Brick Break on Glalie." I said. This more or less finished off Ash's Ice Pokemon.

"Kinda one-sided, isn't it?" I taunted as Ash sent out his last reserve Pokemon, Corphish. "I purposely gave you the advantage in numbers and your Pokemon have yet to lay a finger on mine."

"I'm starting to get bored." Ralph mused. "Say Brendan—think I can take out those last two with one attack? His Corphish kinda reminds me of Grunty before he evolved."

"Sure, have fun." I said as I remembered what Kimi said. "Hey Ash! You've got just one chance to hit Ralph before he finishes you off. Think you can do it?"

"One shot's all I need." Ash replied with a smirk. I leaned in expectantly. For once, it sounded like he had a means of defeating Ralph. Then I remembered neither Pokemon had what was needed to battle Ralph. Both were slow, Torkoal lacked the right kind of moves and Corphish, unlike its evolved form lacked Dark Type characteristics for STAB.

"Well, knock yourself out." I replied.

"Corphish, Bubble Beam!" said Ash before a parade of Bubbles flew at Ralph.

"Leaf Blade!" I said. Ralph then destroyed all the bubbles without taking damage.

"WHA!" I heard Ash exclaim.

"Of course, Offensive Attacks can be used for defensive purposes." I said in response as Ralph charged Corphish. It then jumped over Ash's Pokemon and faced Torkoal. "The reverse can also hold true."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ralph asked as Torkoal and Corphish moved in closer to him.

"Of course." I replied. "Alright Ash, if you can hit Ralph right here, he won't hit back. If you can't hit Ralph right here and now, you'll lose the match. Understand?"

"Not really..." he trailed.

"Just try to hit my Pokemon then, m'kay?" I replied.

"Alright, then!" Ash said, this time a bit more enthusiastic. "Torkoal, Flamethrower! Corphish, Water Gun!" Both attacks fired at the same time and at that distance, even Ralph wouldn't be able to block them both at the same time. Of course, he wouldn't need to thanks to a certain move Ralph knew and that move was

"Teleport." When Ralph disappeared, Ash's Pokemon ended up hitting each other, knocking the other out cold. Ralph, meanwhile reappeared unharmed in front of me.

"Child's play." he scoffed.

"A Double Knockout!" the official exclaimed. "Corphish and Torkoal are unable to battle! Ralph and Brendan win the match!" The crowd more or less went crazy. Ralph just beat six Pokemon in a row without so much as a scratch. It was unheard of in the history of the Pokemon League!

"Impressed?" I asked Kimi as I exited the arena.

"Impressed is not even the word for it." she replied with a laugh. "One more battle like that and everyone is going to drop out of the competition!"

"That just means less people I have to fight before I take on the rest of the Elite Four." I said.

"I just found out my next opponent's some guy named Gary Oak." said Kimi in a bid to change the subject.

"Oak, as in the World Renowned Pokemon Researcher?!" I exclaimed.

"Gary's his grandson." Kimi explained. "Apparently, he and that Ash guy you beat have been rivals since they started out five years ago. Based on the data I've seen on him, he's got a lot of strong Pokemon."

"It shouldn't be anything you can't handle." I remarked. "And if need be, don't be afraid to use Kyogre on him."

"That's just what I was thinking." she said with a laugh. Well, I think I'll go get ready for my battle now. I've already decided on who I'll use. Just make sure you're there to see them!"

"After I evolve two more of my Eevee I'll be right over." I replied. "Your match is later tonight and I want to evolve one into Espeon and another into Umbreon. I should have the time to do both and watch your match in one go."

---

I switched Marina and Regi-Ice with two of my Eevee. I had a close bond with all of my Pokemon but I wanted one of them to spend some time in the sun so it would evolve. That, and giving them nicknames was part of the fun of evolving Eevee. "Just how many Pokemon can Eevee evolve into?" Ralph asked as we sat in a park. "I know it evolves with Element Stones and it can evolve depending on the time of day. I'm not so sure if it can evolve aside from that, though..."

"I've heard rumors that two new evolutions of Eevee were discovered in Shinnoh." I replied. "One evolution is Ice and the other is Grass. Who knows? Maybe Eevee can evolve into one Pokemon for every type there is."

"If so, maybe we should check it out." Ralph remarked. "It will give us the chance to find new kinds of Pokemon, too."

"I was thinking that too." I replied. "But seeing as I already have Four Badges from Kanto, I figure I'd get the other four from there first. Isn't that right, little lady?" Eevee squealed with pleasure as I scratched it behind the ears. That's when it began to evolve. When the light of evolution faded, it was now an Espeon. "And your name will now be Dawn." I said with a smile.

"Excuse me, but would you happen to have seen a trainer who battled a little while ago?" I turned in time to see May and Alan, who looked like they ran around the entire city.

"I assume you're looking for me, then." I said with a laugh.

"More or less." May replied. "Eddie came with us but we found Kimi first and she told us we might find you here."

"Dawn here just evolved into Espeon." I replied. "I have another Eevee I want to evolve when the sun goes down, too."

"We came all this way to give you support." said Alan. "That...and I'm kind of on assignment. Maxie wants me to get some Battle Data from Groudon. We have the data from when you captured it so this time what's needed is data for it in a completely different kind of environment."

"Well, my next battle isn't until tomorrow so you're going to have to wait." I replied with a laugh. "I battled someone today but I ended up not using Groudon. I did use it yesterday, though."

"So that's why that battle was so quick." May remarked. "We heard when we arrived that some trainer swept someone using just one Pokemon. That was you?"

"Actually, that was Ralph." I replied. "And yes, it did indeed happen. By the way May, how's Professor Birch doing?"

"Wow, that came out of nowhere." she remarked. "He's exploring some deep sea cavern near Slateport City. It's something to do with the Regi Pokemon you and Kimi caught last week."

"Sounds interesting." I replied. "I was going to ask you if he knew anything about Professor Oak but since he isn't here..."

"I wouldn't say that much." we all heard a new voice say. "Assuming you're referring to THE Professor Samuel Oak, anyway." We turned around and found ourselves face to face with the Number One Authority on all things Pokemon, Professor Oak himself.

"WHOA!" May exclaimed in excitement. "OHMYGSHICANTBELIEVEIT! My dad was so inspired by you he went and entered the field of Pokemon Research himself!"

"I see." Oak replied as Alan and I pried May off of him. "So you're Robert's daughter."

"Whoa there, May." I said as I more or less dragged May off of him. "I'm sure the Professor would be embarrassed to call you his daughter if he finds out about this."

"And who might you be?" Oak asked me. Then he spotted Ralph nearby and his reaction was identical to May's just now. "Whoa, that Pokemon! I've never seen it before! They are in such an amazing condition! You must be quite the trainer!"

"Say something, Ralph." I said. He and Dawn teleported behind me at that.

"Something." he said with a grin.

"Did that Pokemon just speak?!" Oak exclaimed in surprise.

"The name's Ralph." Ralph said as he shook the professor's hand. "I'm a Gallade, I evolved from a Kirlia and I never get tired of that reaction."

"Talk about a personality." Oak said, simply dumbfounded.

"Communication with Humans also runs in the family." Narsha said as she came out of her Poke Ball.

"Wow—just incredible!" Oak exclaimed. He was like a kid in a candy store. "Both Pokemon evolve from Kirlia and BOTH CAN SPEAK WITH HUMANS!"

"Yes, we knew that already." Ralph and Narsha said at the same time. That's when something unexpected happened. Oak got on his knees and started to beg.

"PLEASE let me study them!" he begged. "These Pokemon are likely two of a kind and I MUST study them! I don't usually ask for such a thing but they obviously possess an advanced kind of intelligence that is far beyond their kind."

"You are SO out of character right now." I said as I literally yanked him to his feet. "I suddenly don't feel comfortable showing you my other Pokemon. THAT and I'm kind of in the Pokemon League competition. Tell you what. After the league is done with I'll visit your lab in Kanto. How's that sound?"

"That's even better." Oak replied before quickly regaining his composure. "My Grandson Gary has a match soon and I want to see it before I return home."

"His opponent is my sister." I replied and then added. "I'm sorry but he has no chance of beating her."

"You might be surprised with his resourcefulness." Oak said with a chuckle. "Do you have a Pokedex, by chance?" I handed it over immediately. It only took him five minutes to go through all of it. "GADZOOKS! You've captured GROUDON!"

"Keep it down!" I exclaimed. "My sister caught Kyogre and we befriended Rayquaza, Latias and Latios, too. Both of us also have Regi-Rock, Regi-Ice and Regi-Steel. Our Dad's the Petalburg Gym Leader and our Mom is a Pokemon Ranger. Is there anything else you want to know?"

"Just one thing." he said. "Is there nothing you CAN'T do?"

"You'll have to wait for the answer to that one!" I replied with a laugh.

---

That evening Alan, May and Me headed for the Stadium where Kimi and Gary were to battle. I'd just evolved my other Eevee into Umbreon and named it Luna. After that, the three of us hurried to watch Kimi's match. I spotted Professor Oak and Ash sitting together and three empty seats in front of them. Seeing as there weren't any other seats nearby, we quickly filled them. Of course, Ash was none too happy to see me. "Hey, it's HIM!" he exclaimed, more for Oak's benefit. "That's the guy who swept me with just one Pokemon!"

"I know." Oak replied calmly. "We've met already. His Gallade is simply amazing..."

"I still can't believe he beat me so thoroughly..." Ash moped. "Ah, well. I guess I could always try the Shinnoh League..."

"Maybe so, but evolving your Pokemon would also do you some good." I replied. "In all seriousness, if your Corphish evolved it would've lasted longer against Ralph. I'll assume you have your reasons for not evolving Pikachu but it would've been no match against anything I have that it went up against. For example, my Blaziken has a strong resistance to Water type moves and one of my Manectric is immune to Ground type attacks."

"How's that possible...?" Ash asked.

"Facing your weaknesses head-on helps quite a bit." I replied. "Evolution is also a big plus. My getting Legendary Pokemon was only bonus."

"Hey guys, the match is about to start!" May exclaimed. I had to admit it was pretty different watching instead of participating in a battle. Kimi opened with Tyranitar, a Rock/Dark Pokemon I'd only read stories about. My Pokedex told me that it was the Armor Pokemon. If one were to go on a destructive rampage it would bury rivers and knock down mountains, resulting in maps having to be redrawn. The Sandstorm it summoned upon entering the arena was a testament to its might.

"I didn't even KNOW she had that Pokemon!" I exclaimed, awestruck. Gary sent out a Houndoom to meet it in battle.

"Houndoom, Fire Blast attack!" Gary exclaimed. Tyranitar more or less took the attack in full, not even seemingly feeling it thanks to the Sand Stream it whipped up.

"Tyranitar, Dragon Dance!" Kimi said Kimi. Although not an offensive attack, it would boost a Pokemon's Attack and Speed.

"Follow it up with Sunny Day!" said Gary. This more or less caused the Sandstorm Tyranitar summoned to vanish, replacing it with the glaring sun.

"Do another Dragon Dance!" said Kimi. This meant another Attack and Speed boost for Tyranitar.

"Kimi just seems to be biding her time." Alan remarked. "I wonder what she's up to?"

"I think I know." I remarked with a smile. "And now would be the time for her to execute it."

"Solarbeam, now!" Gary barked.

"Tyranitar, Focus Punch!" said Kimi at the same time. Tyranitar charged forward, punching a fissure through the high power beam attack and striking Houndoom powerfully in its side. It struck the Pokemon so hard, it was sent flying into he wall behind its trainer. As I expected, it didn't get up.

"WHOA!" Ash exclaimed. "Tyranitar took out Houndoom with one blow!"

"As you can see, superb battling runs in my family." I replied. "Unlike me Ash, Kimi likes to beat her opponents thoroughly."

"Blastoise, go!" Gary said as he sent out the final evolution of a Pokemon I knew Kimi also possessed.

"Return, Tyranitar." Kimi said as she held out a Poke Ball. "I summon the power of the Sea Basin Pokemon, Kyogre!" she said as she threw another Poke Ball. As soon as it came out of its Poke Ball, storm clouds formed and it began to rain. The arena filled up so much that both Pokemon now floated in ten feet of water. A few platforms were dropped from above in case the next Pokemon sent out could not swim. Since we were in the first few rows, we would have an excellent view.

"You guys are in for a special treat." I said to Oak, Ash, Alan and May.

"Blastoise, Hydro Pump!" Gary ordered. Despite the boost from the rain, Kyogre simply dove underwater to dodge it. All we could see was the glowing red pattern on its body under the water. It then shot straight up and out of the water.

"Kyogre, Thunder!" said Kimi while Kyogre was still in the air. Amplified by the water in the arena, Gary's Pokemon was more or less fried. Kyogre landed with a SPLASH, drenching everyone including me. I looked and saw Blastoise floating and unmoving on top of the water.

"Ooh, that looked painful..." Alan trailed.

"I hope Gary's next choice lasts longer." I remarked. That's when he sent out Electivire, a newly discovered evolution of Electabuzz. "Looks like I spoke too soon."

"I told you Gary was resourceful." Oak remarked.

"Electivire, Thunderbolt!" Gary ordered.

"Kyogre, Protect!" Kimi said at the same time. This negated what would've been a lethal dose of electricity. "Now follow it up with Surf!" A wall of water was then sent Gary's way.

"Thunder Punch, now!" said Gary. I was impressed to see it not only demolished the wall of water but struck Kyogre to boot, and hard.

"Switch Kimi!" I yelled knowing she probably wouldn't listen to me. "Kyogre won't survive something stronger than that!"

"Kyogre, Double Edge!" said Kimi, almost as if to spite me. The ramming attack found its mark, scoring a critical hit. Electivire was down but certainly not out. Kimi picked then to recall Kyogre, sending out her Sceptile in its stead. "Leaf Blade, now!" she said. It finished off Gary's Pokemon before he could issue a command.

"That's three." I remarked. "Unless I am mistaken, those were two of Gary's best Pokemon. He's more or less done at this point."

"Umbreon, let's go!" Gary said as he threw another Poke Ball. "Quick Attack now!"

"Looks like I spoke too soon." I remarked as Gary's Pokemon rammed itself into Sceptile. "Pay attention now, Ash. You might learn something."

"Sceptile, Brick Break!" Kimi said. Her Pokemon brought an arm down HARD, striking Gary's Umbreon down. It wasn't done yet, though.

"Umbreon, Faint Attack!" said Gary.

"Detect!" Kimi said at the same time. Once again, Kimi's Pokemon was saved from harm. "Now hit it with X-Scissor!" Now it was my turn to be truly impressed. The attack was so fast, it didn't even seem as if Kimi's Pokemon hit it—until Umbreon fell defeated.

"Thorough AND decisive." May said, equally amazed. "I wonder what Gary has that can stand up to Kimi's best--"

"Go to it, Magmortar!" Gary said as he sent out one more Pokemon. It also happened to be a newly discovered evolution of Magmar.

"This should be interesting." I remarked. "Kimi has yet to come up with a means of beating my Blaziken, now that I think of it..."

"Sceptile, Rock Slide!" said Kimi.

"Yep...that might do it..." I trailed as a barrage of Rocks fell from above and pummeled Gary's Pokemon.

"Fire Punch, now!" said Gary in a bit for STAB. It broke through the rocks but Sceptile was too quick for it to hit. It then vaulted itself high into the air.

"Grass Knot, now!" said Kimi. A vine shot from its arm and latched onto Gary's Pokemon. Upon landing, Sceptile threw it into the air but the vine burned so it didn't come down right away. "Finish it off with Hyper Beam!" Kimi said as Magmortar came down. The beam attack, coupled with the fall from such a height finished the Fire Pokemon.

"That is going to give me nightmares..." Alan said with a shudder. "Remind me not to battle her anytime soon."

"Gary is more or less done here." I said. "At least he managed to actually get in some damage."

"Finish the job, Golem!" Gary said as he sent out the Megaton Pokemon. At this point, I think everyone knew what this meant.

"At the least, I'll say you did a lot better than my brother's opponent." Kimi remarked. "I promise this will be quick. Finish the job, Sceptile!" her Pokemon then rushed forward to deliver what would likely be a one hit knockout. It jumped up high and brought its forearms to bear.

"Explosion, now!" Gary suddenly said. When Golem exploded, Sceptile took it head-on. I got up and strained to see. There was no question Gary planned this as the smoke began to clear away, I heard what sounded like a blade meeting its mark four times. When the smoke completely faded, Sceptile stood victorious, its Focus Band glowing brightly.

"Talk about adding injury to insult!" I exclaimed in excitement. "I mean, whoa...!"

"Golem is unable to battle!" the official exclaimed. "Kimi and Sceptile win the match!" The rest of the crowd went nuts as Me, Ash, Alan, May and Oak quickly made our way to the Arena floor. Eddie, of course was already there.

"And you told ME not to show off." I said to Kimi. "You flat-out embarrassed him!"

"It couldn't be helped." she shrugged. "He was asking for it when he pulled out that Electivire."

"Man, you really let him have it!" Eddie exclaimed. "I'd like to see how you do against one of the Elite Four!"

"Elite nothing." I scoffed. "Steven Stone or Wallace would make for a more interesting challenge." We exited the arena, with our battles done for the day and returned to the Trainer Lodging Area. It was pretty late and although Kimi and I had the shortest matches of the day, there were other matches still going on. Since Ash and Gary both lost, they were placed in the Wild Card Pool. Depending on how things went, there was a chance they'd both pop up again as the number of participants dwindled.

Since Kimi and I both beat a Member of the Elite Four, we had a higher rank in the league standings than most of the competition. We were eating dinner in a restaurant and I turned on my Laptop Computer so I could keep track of the other matches going on during the day.

"Have you guys run into any familiar faces yet?" May asked. "Aside from Vito, of course."

"Just Glacia if she counts." I replied with a laugh. "If I did run into any one of the trainers I've owned, they wouldn't be so happy to see me again."

"Hey, did you guys hear?" we heard someone at the table across from us saying. "Some trainers here have Legendary Pokemon! How awesome is that?"

"Really cool, Sid." A faintly familiar voice replied. "I'd trade every Pokemon I've got just to see one!"

"I don't know if it's related but tomorrow morning, I'm set to battle against this gal that beat Oak's Grandson a few hours ago." Sid replied. "What do you think of that?"

"I heard she's really strong!" another familiar voice said. "I battled a guy who kinda looks like her once some time ago..."

"I think I know those two..." I trailed as I got up.

"Hey Brendan, it looks like you're going to have to battle Phoebe of the Elite Four tomorrow." Alan remarked. I looked at the screen and saw the pairings for tomorrow were now up. My battle would be at the same time as Kimi's.

"Wait—don't I know you from somewhere?" Kimi suddenly asked the older of the three people sitting across from us.

"Hey, you're the guy who traded me Dustox!" Miriam exclaimed when she saw me.

"He's they guy I battled near the Weather Institute!" Matthew said in similar fashion.

"And he's the guy I received Shiftry from." Kimi finished.

"You all know each other?" Kimi, Me, Sid, Matthew and Miriam said at the same time. After taking a few minutes to make introductions, we learned Matthew, Miriam and Sidney were all siblings. Sidney, the oldest was a member of Hoenn's Elite Four.

"I saw the tape but I just couldn't believe how easily you utterly crushed Glacia yesterday." Sidney said to me. "All she kept saying was 'if this trainer with a Blaziken from Petalburg City comes, I want to be the first one who battles him!'. Pretty fucking hilarious. And then you completely destroy her on your second meeting."

"Those were some times alright." I remarked with a laugh. "When we meet again, I expect the result to be more of the same."

"You've actually got two battles tomorrow." May said to me and Kimi. "Depending on the outcome of your first battle, two members of the Elite Four have shown an interest in battling each of you."

"I'm one of them." Sidney said before anyone could ask. "If you beat Phoebe tomorrow, I will be your next opponent. As for the other...it's a surprise."

"I beat Glacia and Kimi beat Phoebe so that would leave Drake." I said. "Unless of course, Glacia is the one who would be battling after Kimi's first match."

"I'll never tell." Sidney said with a smile. "You'll have to find out for yourself."

---

And there ends Chapter 25. WHEW! I was actually leaning toward introducing Sidney next chapter but changed my mind. I'll bet you guys LOVED the Magmortar and Electivire cameos, yes? Pity they had to be owned like that but don't worry—you'll see them again in this story's sequel. Oh, and you haven't seen the last of Ash, Gary and Professor Oak, either, oh no...

I forgot to post the answer but the answer is to the Trivia question from Chapter 23 is True. Pikachu can learn Volt Tackle when one of two Pikachu bred together is holding the Light Ball. Be warned—Volt Tackle inflicts recoil damage. Overall, Volt Tackle should only be given to Pikachu as a novelty attack and not used for serious battles, as Pikachu has low Defense as it is.

Pokemon Trivia!

The now infamous Electric Solider Porygon Episode contributed to putting hundreds of children in Japan in the hospital. What is the exact sequence that caused this to happen?

Clue: Search "Porygon" on You Tube!


	26. The Stuff of Legends

---

Chapter 26: The Stuff of Legends

---

A/N: A few more cameos this chapter—all Pokemon, one of which apparently likes to get around. Which is it? You shouldn't be surprised if you've seen the Pokemon section of my website. The majority of the cameos are Johto and Shinnoh Pokemon so...yeah.

Also: A Thousand Pardons for the Long Wait! I've been so busy with my Work at Fiction Press and Writer's Cafe but I'm back for some updating and new inspiration.

---

"Groudon, Fire Blast!" I said. It threw its head back before letting loose a blast of fire that downed Phoebe's Sableye. I'd made the mistake of underestimating Phoebe's specialty and it almost cost me the entire match.

"That's powerful, but let's see how it does against one of me newest Pokemon." Phoebe said as she readied another Poke Ball. "Spiritomb, let's go!" The Poke ball opened and out came what looked like a specter from another world. My Pokedex didn't have anything on it aside from it being a Ghost/Dark type. It seemed I would be going into this fight blind. "Spiritomb, Shadow Ball!" Phoebe said. It fired an orb of dark matter that struck Groudon, and HARD.

"It doesn't look like this pairing is going to be in my favor." I said before recalling Groudon. Marina had been beaten and Pyro was paralyzed. Ralph wouldn't do well in this situation and neither would Narsha, leaving Regi-Ice as my only other option. I threw the Poke Ball that contained it, releasing my Sentinel of Ice.

"Use Ominous Wind." Phoebe said. A strange, black mist began to blow and from what I could tell, it would only mean trouble for me.

"Regi-Ice, Blizzard now!" I exclaimed. The attack clashed with that of Phoebe's Spiritomb. It pushed it back until the air around Spiritomb had become so pressurized, it became frozen solid. I was more surprised than anything to see that happen.

"I'll have to make a note of that for later." Ralph remarked as he stood nearby. "Now that's its frozen, you should be able to hit it with physical attacks now."

"Way ahead of you, buddy." I said as Regi-Ice surged forward. "Use Rock Smash!" One of Regi-Ice's arms began to glow as it charged some energy for the attack. Once it was close enough, it shot that arm forward, shattering the ice and fainting Spiritomb at the same time.

"No way!" Ralph exclaimed. "It was like we're fighting a Pokemon that was still alive or something!"

"Well, Ghost Pokemon are really the souls of people and Pokemon that died." I remarked. "I've heard there are some guys trying to find a way to revive Ghost Pokemon, too."

"Well, when I die, be sure to look them up for me." Ralph said with a laugh.

"You've really forced my hand, you know." Phoebe said as she recalled her fallen Pokemon. "I just evolved it but it seems you'll be the first to bear witness to Dusclops' newest evolution. Introducing for the first time: Dusknoir!" The Poke Ball opened, revealing a what looked like a Phantom. Still, I was determined to overcome it.

"Regi-Ice, use Ice Beam!" I said. The attack flew forward, intending to freeze Phoebe's last Pokemon.

"Use Shadow Sneak." Phoebe said calmly. Her Pokemon then disappeared from view. It reappeared inside my Pokemon's shadow before blasting it with spectral matter. The attack scored heavy damage since Regi-ice didn't even see it coming. I wasn't going to give up so easily, though.

"Use Blizzard now!" I said. The blast of cold air revealed Dusknoir's next hiding place, which was close by. It responded with a shadow ball Regi-Ice barely managed to dodge. "Ice Beam one more time!" I said. The attack struck home, freezing the Ghost Pokemon solid. This was it! Regi- Ice surged forward to finish the job when something unexpected happened. When it shattered the ice, Phoebe's Pokemon was gone!

"Use Shadow Punch Dusknoir." Phoebe said with a smile. The blow was so powerful it sent Regi-ice spiraling backwards, where it crashed to a halt in front of me, defeated.

"This one's going to require something special." I said as I readied a Poke Ball. "Do it, Pyro!" Although paralyzed, Pyro could still fight. I only needed one shot to nail Dusknoir, anyways.

"I'll be sure to let Sidney know you won't be seeing him later." Phoebe said when she saw Pyro. "Finish it off, Dusknoir—Shadow Punch!" Pyro could only stand there due to its affliction. Of course, I didn't want Pyro to go anywhere just yet. Dusknoir appeared with an arm retracted, prepared to strike. I, however had something else in mind.

"Mirror Move, Pyro!" I said. Pyro not only got its version of Shadow Punch off sooner but stronger, nailing Dusknoir in its eye and taking it out with one blow. It fell to the ground, defeated. I won the match!

"Dusknoir is unable to battle!" the official exclaimed. "The winner of this match: Brendan and Pyro!"

"Whew, that was cutting it close..." I said with a sigh of relief afterwards.

"I guess you know what this means." Ralph said with a smile. "We've got a date with Sidney tonight."

"More or less." I replied.

"That was an impressive fight there." Phoebe said as she came over to me. "With this, you now only have two more members of the Elite Four to battle. Only by defeating all four of us can you be declared the Hoenn League Champion."

"And that's what I intend to do." I said with a smile. "My sister, Kimi and I look like the only serious trainers so far, anyway."

"Well, good luck to both of you." said Phoebe before taking leave of us. I then exited the stadium, intending to go to the Pokemon Center to get my Pokemon healed. While Regi-Ice, Marina, Groudon and Pyro were being treated I decided to try to find out the results of Kimi's battle with Sidney. Alan, Eddie and May decided to watch Kimi's battle so I was on my own today.

"Hey, did you guys hear about this strange Pokemon?" I overheard someone saying. "Someone reported seeing a big, white and indigo pokemon yesterday in Ever Grande City!"

"What kind of Pokemon was it?' Another person asked.

"I don't know but according to the report, it was believed to have been a psychic Pokemon." the first trainer replied.

"There are no Pokemon that match that description." Ralph remarked. "The only Pokemon that comes even remotely close is Mew..."

"Sounds fishy to me." I remarked. "How does anyone know if it's just the tabloids again?"

"Trust me, it's real." A new voice suddenly said. I turned to see Alan walk into the Pokemon Center. "I just got off the phone with a friend of mine who lives on Cinnabar Island in Kanto. She told me Team Rocket created a genetically enhanced version of Mew called Mewtwo. It apparently escaped from the control of Team Rocket and wanders the world on its own."

"How do you know all this?" I asked him.

"I heard it direct from the son of Team Rocket's leader." Alan replied and then added. "Of course, you know Eddie is Archie's son, too right? We have operatives in Kanto and Johto keeping tabs on the Rockets. The Rocket Leader's daughter is my contact in Kanto."

"Sounds freaky..." Ralph said with a shudder. "I hope I never encounter a Pokemon like that..."

"I was just thinking the opposite, actually." I remarked. "I've heard a company in Kanto created Porygon and Porygon2. The guys at the Weather Institute created Castform and Deoxys was apparently created by an Alien Virus or something like that. I don't think the circumstances of one's birth decides their worth. It's what is done with the gift of life that really defines someone."

"Well said." Alan said with a laugh. "Kimi won her battle with Sidney, of course. He wasn't easy but he has a few Pokemon I've never seen before."

"Is that so...?" I asked. "Sounds like fun. Phoebe gave me a few surprises herself but I beat her anyway. I think I might try to get in some training before tonight, then." I went back to the counter to collect my other Pokemon. I also swapped Marina with Regi-Steel and Groudon with Fenrir. Two of Sidney's Pokemon were Grass Pokemon and I wanted Regi-Ice and Pyro to have some support. After doing so, I decided to look for a place to train. Alan had something he wanted to look into so he went to the Trainer Lodging Area on his own.

I walked to a training field located near the sea, hoping to give Pyro, Ralph and Narsha room to move freely. I let everyone out of their Poke Balls so they could spar. The two Regi Pokemon paired up and Pyro paired up with Ralph as usual. This left Narsha and Fenrir, who of course were opposing types of Pokemon.

"You're not expecting her to train with Fenrir, are you?" Ralph asked.

"Well, I was going to pair her with Pyro but you two like to train together so I didn't make you switch up." I replied and then added "And I know you're afraid to spar with her because she's expecting."

"Why would he say something like that?" Narsha asked suspiciously. "Does he not think I can take care of myself or something? I may not be part fighting like he is but I can handle Dark Pokemon."

"Fenrir, Night Slash." I said. Narsha blocked it with Reflect and attacked with Focus Punch. It left Fenrir sprawled on the other side of the field. I had to admit I was impressed.

"I'm glad it wasn't me." Ralph remarked.

"You're next!" Narsha said as she started after her brother. She was about to hit him when she suddenly stopped. "That's strange..." she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Did you feel that, Ralph?" Narsha asked. "It was only for a second but..."

"Yeah, I did." he replied. "I don't know what it was but I've never felt psychic power like that before in my entire life."

"Psychic...Power?" I asked. "Do you mean there's another Pokemon nearby?"

"Probably." said Ralph. "I don't know what it was and I'm in no hurry to find out."

"I'm sorry you feel that way because I do!" I exclaimed. "Whatever it is might be a danger to the people and Pokemon in Ever Grande. We have to check it out." I recalled everyone except Pyro, Ralph and Narsha to their Poke Balls and walked down the street. We walked through the city to find the source of the disturbance .Ralph and Narsha did their best to follow the strange energy but whenever it seemed we were close, it would disappear completely. Soon, we were back where we started.

"Wow, that went no where." Ralph remarked. "At least we didn't run into whatever it was."

"That's because it found us." I said when I spotted a strange figure sitting by the water, its back to us. I walked over to it, not sure what I should do. I pulled out my Pokedex but of course, there was no data for it. No question it was a Pokemon—the tail was a dead give away.

"So...I hear you're friends with Rayquaza." It said.

"Well, at least we know he can talk." Ralph remarked. Me and Narsha glared at him.

"That's right." I said to our guest. "And you are...?"

"My name is Mewtwo." the figure replied as it stood to its full height, turning to face me. I was surprised to see he was the same height as me, his violet eyes seeming to look through me. "I am a Pokemon created from the cells of a Mew. My abilities have been enhanced before my awakening and I refuse to live in bondage like your Pokemon do."

"EXCUSE ME?" I exclaimed. "Who are you to call my Pokemon slaves?"

"I've been watching you for some time now." Mewtwo replied curtly. "I don't usually pay humans any mind unless it serves my interests and you just happen to be such a person. Seeing as you subdued Groudon, I know you are a trainer with some skill."

"What, do you want to battle or something?" Ralph asked.

"Something like that." Mewtwo replied with a smirk. "With you, as a matter of fact."

"You can't be serious." Ralph trailed. "I'll own your crazy ass!"

"Then I take it you won't mind proving it in a real match, then?" Mewtwo asked.

"Is that a challenge—from a POKEMON?!" I exclaimed.

"Of course." Mewtwo replied. "Do you accept?"

"You better believe it!" Me and Ralph said at the same time. Mewtwo began to glow and we were suddenly teleported into a room of filled with ice.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"We are no longer in Hoenn." said Mewtwo. "We're inside a temple of ice in Shinnoh. Do you have Regi-Rock, Regi-Ice and Regi-Steel with you?"

"No, but I can swap Fenrir for Regi-Rock." I replied before activating the transfer system on my laptop computer. After the switch was made, I realized the obvious. "Wait—why do you want to know about the Regi Pokemon?"

"Because you're about to meet their superior." Mewtwo replied before floating over to what looked like the statue of a large Pokemon. "Regigigas." As if on cue, the gems on the statue began to glow brightly. When the light faded, a real Pokemon was standing where the statue was! "Behold your opponent." Mewtwo said. "If you can best this Pokemon, I will take you back to Hoenn. If not, you will spend the rest of your life in this temple."

"You're on!" I said before turning to Ralph. "I've only read books about it but it's supposed to be a Normal Type Pokemon. Watch its arms and take it down!"

"You're not going to direct it in battle?" Mewtwo asked with a look of surprise.

"If you've been watching me, you should already know the answer to that." I replied curtly. "Go to it buddy!" Ralph ran forward and jumped up high to dodge a huge fist headed for him. He then came down and hit Regigigas with Leaf Blade, who responded with Skull Bash. It sent Ralph flying clear across the room.

"Whoa!" Narsha exclaimed. "Be careful, Ralph!"

"Don't worry, I can take it!" Ralph said as he picked himself up. "Whew...that was like getting hit by a truck. Wait—that's it!" He ran towards Regigigas again and launched a Thunderbolt at the ice panels where Regigigas stood. He hit it so hard, the ice shattered and the Colossal Pokemon fell into a small spring. It fired a Hyper Beam in response. Ralph used Teleport to completely evade it.

"What's he up to?" Narsha asked me.

"I think I know." I replied as our battles in Sootopolis City replayed in my mind. Ralph landed nearby and charged Regigigas again. Sparks began to fly as he prepared to launch another Thunderbolt. Seeing it coming, Regigigas used Protect to block it.

"That's fine with me." Ralph said before using Psycho Cut to widen the the hole in the ice. "Say goodnight!" He then blasted the water with electricity, zapping Regigigas senseless. Afterwards, the huge poke only stood there, motionless. Ralph landed nearby with a look of satisfaction. "Piece of cake." A look at Mewtwo showed this was not the result it expected, let alone wanted.

"As promised, I will take you back to Ever Grande City." it said before I threw a Master Ball at Regigigas, adding it to my collection. A moment later, we were back at the park where we first encountered the Genetic Pokemon. "I can see now that I will have to select a more appropriate challenge for a Pokemon of your skill. Yes...I think _that_ one will do..."

"What in the world are you scheming?" Ralph asked with a hint of annoyance.

"You'll find out what I am 'scheming' in due time." Mewtwo replied with equal annoyance. "Of course, we will meet again before the League Competition has reached its conclusion." With that, Mewtwo flew away. Narsha, Ralph and myself could only watch, wondering what the wayward pokemon could have in store for us next.

"There he is!" I heard someone suddenly exclaim. I turned to see Alan, May and Ash running over to me.

"We've been looking all over the city for you!" Alan exclaimed. "Your match officially started fifty minutes ago and you weren't there! If you don't get to the stadium right now--!"

"Narsha, Teleport." I said, not even bothering to hear the rest. In the next instant we were opposite Sidney just as the officials were about to call the match.

"You really had me worried there." Sidney said as things finally got underway. "In my book, winning just for showing up isn't winning at all."

"You and me both." I replied with a laugh. "Let's get this party started!" I opened with Pyro while Sidney went with Houndoom. I was not impressed.

"Houndoom, Faint Attack!" said Sidney. His Pokemon rushed forward to execute the speedy attack. Me and Pyro would have none of that, of course.

"Rolling Kick, Pyro." I said. The first kick stopped Sid's Pokemon while the one that followed put it down. A follow up Double Kick returned it to sender but unable to continue.

"WHOA!" Sidney exclaimed in surprise. "Done ALREADY?!"

"More or less." I replied. "Keep 'em coming!"

"Go to it Cacturne!" Sidney said as he threw another Poke Ball.

"Overheat, Pyro!" I said as soon as Sid's Pokemon appeared. The blast of fire more or less took it out in one hit. "Keep 'em coming, Sid."

"Mightyena, take it down!" Sid exclaimed. "Double Edge!"

"Dynamic Punch, Pyro!" I said at the same time. Pyro dodged Mightyena before sending it flying backwards into its trainer and unable to battle. "Keep 'em coming, Sid."

"If that's how you want to play..." Sid trailed before sending out a Tyranitar.

"Is that all you possess?" I asked Sidney before turning to Pyro. "Focus Punch now!" The force of the attack brought down the Armor Pokemon and nearly punched a hole through it. It fell where it stood, ending the match. The crowd only watched in stunned silence. This was the second time in three days I'd done this to a member of the Elite Four.

"The winner of this match is Brendan from Petalburg City!" The Announcer declared as recalled Pyro to his Poke Ball. Sidney looked from his Pokemon to me and back in disbelief.

"How the bloody hell is your Pokemon so powerful?" he asked. "I didn't even have as chance against you!"

"Such is to be expected from my first Pokemon in Hoenn." I replied as several of Pyro's most memorable battles replayed in my mind. "I hate to say it but I don't expect my battle with the Leader of the Elite Four to be any different."

"Don't declare victory if you haven't even begun the battle yet!" A new voice suddenly exclaimed. "I turned around and found myself face to face with Drake—Leader of the Elite Four! "Trust me when I say you'll find out exactly why Dragon Pokemon are ones to be feared and respected."

"In that case, I take it you won't mind it if the most Powerful Dragon Pokemon in Hoenn takes you on, then." I replied before turning to the skies. "Rayquaza, come to me!" As if on cue, the skies darkened as the Sky High Pokemon made its presence known to all. It silhouette filled the skies and it let off a roar. Drake didn't even seem to be fazed.

"Most impressive." he said. "I see you've come prepared, young friend. A bit of advice: It's not about the size of the Pokemon in Battle that counts."

"It's about the size of the fight in the Pokemon." I replied. "It's one of the principles my Pokemon and I live by. What I did to Sidney and Glacia was the result of vigorous training and the fact that we like our victories to be thorough and decisive. When you and I battle, I will walk away as the winner."

"That remains to be seen." Drake said before adding. "You and I will be battling tomorrow night. If by chance you manage to defeat me and my opponent for tomorrow morning fails to beat me, the Hoenn League Champion will be your next opponent." With that, he took his leave of me and Sidney. From the way he said it, it sounds like he would be battling Kimi in the morning or something.

"There can only be one Hoenn League Champion." I said to Ralph as we walked back to the Trainer Area. If both Kimi and I beat Drake then we're going to have a Three-Way Battle with Steven Stone. The trainer with the most Pokemon left standing will win."

---

End Chapter 26. Whew, this took some planning! I have something special planned for next Chapter so...yeah. Get ready!


	27. Crouching Mewtwo, Hidden Rayquaza

---

Chapter 27: Crouching Mewtwo, Hidden Rayquaza

---

A/N: It's been awhile but here's the first chapter drafted in 2008!

---

"Finish the job Lucario!" said Kimi as she faced off against Drake. "Aura Sphere!" The attack scored a direct hit, taking out Drake's final Pokemon, a Flygon.

"The winner of this match and Challenger for the Title of Pokemon League Champion: Kimi from Petalburg City!" the official declared. The crowd more or less went nuts. Everyone knew I was going to battle Drake myself tonight and except for myself, Kimi and our friends, none of them expected to beat Drake.

"This is simply unprecedented." Alan said as we exited the arena. "This is going to be the first ever Three Way Championship Match! Man, if I were even half as good as you you can bet I'd battle with you guys!"

"Well, it's never too late to reach for the stars." I remarked with a smile. "Sure, I made my victories in the against the other members of the Elite Four look like nothing but that was only because I was over prepared. I was actually expecting Glacia to use an Articuno or something when I battled her here."

"And here comes one of the potential new Pokemon League Champions!" Eddie announced as he and Kimi joined us.

"And what a battle that was." May remarked. "Do you have any advice that Brendan might find useful?" Kimi and I looked at her, then at each other and then laughed.

"As Brendan said, Wallace would make a more interesting challenge." Kimi finally said. Then she turned serious. "Seriously though: Aside from his Salamence and Dragonite, Drake's nothing my brother can't handle."

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for someone." a trainer said as she ran up to us.

"Can we help you?" May asked.

"My name is Clair and I'm looking for a man named Lance." she replied. "At one point he was the leader of Kanto's Elite Four and later Johto's Pokemon League Champion. He and I are from Blackthorne City in Johto, where I am the Gym Leader. We're visiting our old Master Drake and were hoping to see him battle today."

"Well, you just missed the battle he had this morning." I replied. "My sister beat him and that makes her the Challenger for the Hoenn League Championship. If I can beat him tonight then it will be a three-way battle between the two of us and Steven Stone, the current champion."

"I know that." she snapped. "Was there some part of 'I'm a Gym Leader' you did not hear? Anyway, I think your chances of winning are a lot slimmer than you might think. Master Drake is not known to be merciful to anyone who faces him unprepared."

"The same can be said about me and my sister as well." I replied. "If you'd like, I can show you firsthand." We stared each other down, as if daring the other to throw the first punch.

"I would love to soften you up for the Master but he would scorn me for it." Clair said she released a Dragonair and mounted it. "Besides, I have more pressing issues to attend to." With that, she flew across the sky.

"Talk about a stuck up--" Kimi said before getting interrupted by another trainer.

"I see you guys met Clair." the trainer said. We turned to see that it was Wallace. "She and the trainer she was just talking about are strong trainers and complete opposites. She still blames Lance for choosing the Elite Four over her when he first left Blackthorne."

"She was pretty rude." May remarked. "For a Gym Leader, I mean. Considering how bitter Glacia is toward Brendan I don't know why I'm surprised."

"Well, then maybe this next bit of news will surprise you guys: If Brendan beats Drake then it'll be a Four-Way Battle!" he exclaimed. We all looked at him in shock. "That's right: Yours truly has also beaten all the members of the Elite Four!"

"Now I know I have to beat Drake!" I said. "It won't be much of a battle if I'm not there!" We all headed to the Trainer Area to rest for a bit. I wanted time to prepare for my battle and Kimi wanted to look up data on Clair and Lance in the Trainer Database.

"It looks like Ash Ketchum won the Wild Card Tournament." Eddie said and Alan were watching something on TV. "That means he can challenge whoever is scheduled to battle any trainer who defeated at least three of the members of the Elite Four and his opponent must accept."

"If I were him, I'd wait until after tonight's battle." I remarked. "That would be the most opportune time to battle."

"Uh-oh." Narsha suddenly said. "I'm getting a rather familiar psychic energy reading in Ever Grande."

"It's him." Ralph said. "Mewtwo."

"He picked a really bad time to piss me off." I remarked as I activated my Pokemon Storage System. "He's probably hoping for a repeat of yesterday. Well, I don't fall for the same trick twice."

"What are you going to do?" May asked.

"I'm going to dispatch a team of Pokemon to keep him occupied." I replied as I withdrew six Pokemon. "Ralph, you're going to lead this team. He'll be sure it's me if you go."

"Just what are you planning to do?" Eddie asked. "You know, just having some of your Pokemon wander the grounds might not be such a good idea."

"If had a Ditto I'd have it turn into me." I remarked.

"I've got one you can use." Eddie remarked as he opened a Poke Ball. A moment later it turned into me, clothes and all.

"That's mighty impressive but it still won't exactly be me." I said as I stared at the Pokemon.

"I think I have an idea that might work." Ralph said as he shot Narsha a look.

"We could do that." she remarked. "If it works Mewtwo will never know the difference."

"What are you two talking about?" I asked as Kimi walked into the room.

"You just watch." Ralph replied as they both began to glow.

---

"It's almost time." I said as we walked towards the stadium where I would battle Drake. "How long will this last, anyways?"

"Six hours, though something tells me your battle will end much quicker than that." Ralph replied with a smile. "Just make sure you keep that hat on and no one will know you and Kimi have switched bodies."

"Aw, jeez..." Kimi trailed. "I beat Drake before. I can do it again. Can someone explain WHY we're doing it this way again?"

"Alright, I'll go over it one more time." Narsha replied. "Mewtwo is going to be looking for Brendan to appear in person. If you just wore his clothes he'd be able to tell you're not him. In this way, he'll know for sure he's got the real deal. What he doesn't know is that your minds are in the other's bodies."

"I'm going with Kimi to make sure everything's alright." said Ralph. "Narsha's going with Brendan to make sure things go smoothly with his battle against Drake."

"If anything goes wrong, Sceptile and Pyro will create a distraction so they can switch us back." I added. "Tio, Tia and Rayquaza will be with me as well so we should be ok."

"Ok, ok fine." Kimi heaved. "Just don't get any ideas while you're using my body."

"You've got nothing to worry about." I replied with a grin. "Just make sure Mewtwo doesn't trash mine!" With that, we split up to go to where we needed to go. I walked into the arena with Narsha, Alan, May and Eddie. Pyro had already found a place to hide somewhere in the stadium and Sceptile was secretly following Kimi from a safe distance.

"There's a lot of people here." May remarked. "It's a good thing your voices were also switched."

"You can say that again." I replied as I headed to the center of the arena. Since my usual two powerhouses weren't going to be available I decided to just go for the STAB. Knowing Lance and Clair were in Drake's corner, I hoped it would be enough.

"The battle between Brendan and Drake will now commence!" The Official declared.

"I hope you're ready to be humbled by some of the most versatile of all Pokemon." Drake remarked as he readied his first choice. "You'll get no mercy from me!" With that, he sent out a Shelgon, the evolved form of Bagon and the Pokemon Salamence evolves into.

"Regi-Ice, go!" I said as I threw a Poke Ball. It opened, and my choice to sweep Drake took to the field. "Blizzard attack!"

"Shelgon, Fire Blast!" Drake countered. The Fire attack canceled out Blizzard and scored a critical hit. Regi-Ice wasn't done yet, though.

"Right...versatile..." I remarked. "Use Ice Beam!" I said. This time it scored home right when Salamence was about to use Dragon Breath, freezing it solid. I breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad I gave it a Nevermeltice after my match with Glacia..."

"Not bad." Drake remarked. "Let's see how you handle this!" That's when his Pokemon shattered the ice with Rapid Spin and headed right for Regi-Ice to finish it off.

"EXPLOSION!" I roared. It blew itself up, taking Shelgon with it. I knew that if I allowed it to go unchecked, I would have had to have made Rayquaza my next choice and I was sure Drake had called Lance and Clair just so he could devise a means of taking it down.

"That was pretty careless." said Drake as he prepared his next choice. "I hope you now see I won't be as easily moved as the others." He then sent out a Flygon.

"Keep telling yourself that." I replied as I sent out Sway, my Wingull. This earned a look of surprise from Drake himself.

"You've got to be joking." he said. "Flygon, Dragon Claw!" It darted forward, looking to take out my choice with a single blow. Just what I expected.

"Quick Attack!" I said. It struck hard and fast. Despite her small size, she was able to hit Drake's Pokemon in the eyes—right where it would hurt the most. After doing that, Sway flew straight up. She flew so high I couldn't see her anymore. Just as I wanted. "Do it now, Sway—Aerial Ace!" I looked up to see what looked like a comet diving back to the earth.

"Flygon, Sandstorm now!" Drake thundered. It beat its wings as it whipped up a sandstorm to protect itself. As Shay came closer the light brew brighter. Then I saw Drake wanted to get offensive "Hyper Beam, now!" The beam attack enveloped Sway but it didn't even seem to feel it. It flew through it and struck home. When the sandstorm subsided, Sway landed in front of me as Flygon lay defeated in front of its trainer. The crowd roared with applause.

"Outstanding charge, my boy." Drake commended. "It pleases me so to see you are as good as everyone's been saying you are. What say you we raise the stakes?"

"You're on!" I replied as Drake sent out his Prize Pokemon, Salamence. I chose this moment to recall Sway. "Allow me to formally introduce you to the most powerful of all dragons in Hoenn! Rayquaza, come forth!" The skies lit up as the Sky High Pokemon made its appearance. The audience watched in awed silence as Rayquaza descended into the arena. They were about to witness firsthand the ferocity of a Pokemon most of them had only read stories about. What they all didn't know was Rayquaza was battling for me of its own volition. I never caught it and right after it took care of Drake's Pokemon it was going to leave to give Kimi some backup.

"Let this be a fight to the finish." Drake said as his Pokemon took to the sky. Not the smartest move considering what it was up against."Use Dragon Breath!" Now I felt it was time to show Drake just how outclassed his Pokemon was.

"Flamethrower!" I said. Rayquaza's attack pushed back Dragon Breath and struck home. Seemingly shocked at this display power, Drake's Salamence fell back a bit. It made me smile. "It seems your Pokemon has realized just how much of a bad idea it was to face Rayquaza." I said to Drake. "Allow me to show you as well—Rayquaza, Rock Slide!"

Everyone looked in amazement as several boulders fell from the heavens and struck Salamence. After only a few moments it began to fall to the ground, not moving.

"Salamence is unable to battle!" The Official declared. "The winner of this match is Brendan from Petalburg City!" With that, Rayquaza gave off a roar and the crowd went crazy. I gave Rayquaza a nod and it silently flew away to find Kimi.

"Superb, it should be said." Drake said after recalling his Pokemon. "I can see that you are destined for great things. You clearly understand what is needed to make an ordinary trainer an extraordinary one. I commend you on your victory today and wish you good fortune in the forthcoming Championship Battle."

"Many thanks, Master Drake." I replied. "I learned something from this battle as well. Up until now I always believed using the same strategy all the time would be the best way to go. Seeing as it always worked I never had a reason to change it. Now I know otherwise. Sometimes, planning gets in the way of execution." After shaking hands with the leader of the Elite Four I left the stadium the same way I went in--undefeated.

"This is going to be amazing!" Alan remarked as we walked downtown. "The Four Best Trainers in Hoenn in a battle to end all! Only one can be champion!"

"You can say that again." I heard a familiar voice say. We turned to see Vito Winstrate and Ash Ketchum coming from the other direction. I'd wondered what happened to Vito after he left Petalburg City. "If I won that battle instead of this guy, I'd be challenging you instead of him."

"Lucky for him you lost, then." I remarked with a smile. "I assume you've been watching my battles, yes? I can more or less own your ass with any one of my Pokemon."

"The same couldn't be said for your sister." Vito replied with a smile. "Or should I say Brendan? Whoever you really are doesn't matter, as I officially defeated 'you' a short time ago. Right after that 'you' told me the who story about Mewtwo and all that. It was a good thing I, too have a powerful Pokemon on my side."

"Wait—Mewtwo is YOUR Pokemon?!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Not exactly." he replied. "My relationship with Mewtwo is the same as yours with Rayquaza, Latias, Latios, Manaphy and Phione. Yes, I know all about them. Everything Mewtwo knows, I know as well." I could not help but laugh. This earned a look of surprise from everyone.

"I always knew you had it in you." I finally said. "I knew that eventually you'd get tired of me and Kimi making fun of you and enlist some help from a powerful Pokemon. As you said, I can call upon the help of all those Pokemon at any time. Since you know everything Mewtwo does, please tell me where they all are."

---

"Rayquaza is on its way to your body." Vito replied. "As for the Eon Pokemon, one is following you from a safe distance, the other following your body. Manaphy and Phione do not appear to be anywhere in the city. That about right?"

"Close, but no." I said as I walked out of a nearby alley with Pyro close by. "You see, you guys weren't the only ones looking to set a trap."

"WHAT THE--?!" May, Eddie, Ash and Alan exclaimed in unison.

"There's TWO of them!" said May.

"Not quite." Kimi's body double said before changing into its true form—a Latias named Tia. "We just happen to make some damned good copycats."

"You see dear Winstrate, my sister and I knew Mewtwo would have planned for this sort of thing." I said. "That's why I spoke with the Eon Pokemon last night and asked them to play as us in our respective battles. In the stadium, we switched with our doubles after completing the battles. No one but the Eons, Rayquaza and our own Pokemon knew to make sure everything worked flawlessly. When dealing with someone as devious as Mewtwo, there can be no mistakes."

"Let's meet some of the other players, shall we?" Tia remarked with a smile. The two of us were loving every minute of this. A large Pokemon floated down from above and changed shape...into a Mew. "Getting Mew on board with the idea was easy. Like us, this Mew loves the occasional practical joke."

"This can't be happing!" Vito exclaimed before screaming. "IT CAN'T! DAMN YOU AND YOUR SISTER!"

"This can't end well." Alan remarked.

"Vito Winstrate, you're fired." I said before Pyro throttled him with Sky Uppercut. He disappeared into the horizon. That simply left Ash to deal with. "What about you? Will you still battle me despite all that you now know?"

"Not right now." he replied. "This is all so crazy! I guess I'll battle one of you guys tomorrow morning or something." With that, he turned and left.

"We'd better get going." I said as I climbed on Tia's back. "Dealing with Vito was the easy part. Now we just have Mewtwo. I'll explain the rest on the way." Once everyone was on, Tia lifted off and flew to another part of town. She silently touched down on the roof of a building facing the park. Kimi and Sceptile were there waiting.

"That's some timing." Kimi remarked. "I was just about to jump in." I looked down in time to see Mewtwo take out Dawn and Luna—at the same time. That left Tio (still disguised as me) and Ralph left standing.

"Resistance is futile." Mewtwo said. "I know you're just stalling for time. Tell me where he is!" I then decided this was the time to make my presence known.

"Hey Narsha, do you remember how to use Skill Swap?" I said as I prepared to jump off the building.

"Sure, why?" she asked as I released Tortuga from its Poke Ball.

"I want you to give me the powers of 17 Pokemon—one for each type." I replied and then added. "And preferably now. Everyone, I'm going to need you guys to release your Pokemon from their Poke Balls for this to work." Narsha as well as the 17 Pokemon I requested began to glow as some of their powers flowed out of them and into me. Ralph looked up in time to see me jump off the roof of the building. I landed in front of him with an audible THUD.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here." Tio said as he reverted to his normal form. "Is that really you? You seem different..."

"That aura...only Mew or Arceus could give off such power." Mewtwo remarked. "The powers of all Pokemon in one entity. Such is a power no mortal should ever be allowed to wield."

"Maybe so, but you have forced me to do this!" I said before blasting Mewtwo with electricity. He raised a barrier at the last moment to protect himself. I broke it with a well-aimed Fighting Technique and throttled him. "I've got the powers of 17 Pokemon in me. One for every Pokemon type. You may have been genetically engineered to be the most powerful pokemon alive but you're about to fall to someone who just might be the most powerful human alive!"

"Do not test the limits of my powers." Mewtwo said as he rose into the air. He began to glow as he focused a large amount of psychic energy. He fired it in the form of a a beam at me. I redirected it back at him without much effort. He gave me a look of surprise.

"Was there some part of 'I've got the Power of 17 Pokemon flowing through me' you didn't understand or something?" I asked before violently pulling him toward me. I knocking back into the air with a Fire charged punch. Before he got too far I summoned vines to pull him back down. "You're simply no match for me." That's when Mewtwo ripped free of his bonds and flew up high, now enveloped in a glowing blue sphere of light.

"Unlike me, you weren't born with your powers." he remarked. "It's ironic, really. I was made in Mew's image. You simply made the powers of other Pokemon your own. Now we're truly alike."

"That's where you're wrong." I replied as I began to glow. "UNLIKE YOU, I know my limits. I know what it means be in over my head. Before I got here, I've nearly been killed on many occasions. The only thing you and I have in common is we won't stop until one of us is left standing!" I then focused all my powers into a beam of concentrated energy. Following suit, Mewtwo did the same. I was amazed with the fact that Mewtwo was able to hold up against me. I then watched in surprise as Mewtwo started to push my attack back.

"UNLIKE YOU, I have yet to reach my limits." Mewtwo said with a sneer as he increased his power, pushing more and more. "Real Champions attack with ALL their powers at the ready."

"Then allow me to help you realize them." I replied. "Prism Beam!" I then emptied all the power coursing through me into one final beam attack. It overwhelmed Mewtwo, lighting up the skies. When the light finally faded, Mewtwo fell defeated. My Pokedex told me he was in no condition to continue fighting but I approached him cautiously anyway.

"How...can ultimate power loose...?" Mewtwo asked weakly, not even bothering to look up. "I am unable to move. If you wish to capture me, I will be unable to resist." I regarded the Genetic Pokemon in utter disbelief. Had it really just given up so easily? Be that as it may, I wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to capture such a high caliber Pokemon. Still, something about this moment made me uneasy. Acting on that feeling, I took out a Max Potion and used it on Mewtwo, much to everyone's surprise.

"What are you doing?!" Ralph asked, horrified. "You had him in the palm of your hands!"

"Yeah, I know." I replied. "Call it weird but I just can't bring myself to use a Poke Ball on him right now. Unlike my battle with Groudon, I believe I can get him to join the team without fighting. I know it sounds crazy considering that's what he was created for but after tonight I'm certain of it."

"If that was the reason you spared me from capture, I'm afraid to tell you that your belief is falsely placed." said Mewtwo as he floated into the air. "I have better things to do than to allow myself to be tethered to a human."

"In that case, you can forget about ever reaching your full potential." I shot back. "You're a lot more powerful than you'll ever know. Like I said before, the one thing the two of us have in common is we don't stop fighting until one is left standing. Obviously, I'm stronger than you. If you wish to find out why, then you will allow me to train you."

"Clearly you ignored what I just said." Mewtwo replied before disappearing into the night sky. I could still hear his voice, however. "If you wish to know more of my past, visit the Pokemon Mansion on Cinnabar Island in Kanto."

---

When we got back to the Trainer Area in Ever Grande, everyone was spent. The results of my battle from earlier were aired. It was then announced that since I wasn't the one defeated by Ash afterwards, his battle against my double wouldn't count. With that, this meant it would be just me, Kimi, Wallace and Steven Stone in the battle to end all tomorrow afternoon.

"This was one crazy night." Kimi said after turning off the computer. "I'm glad it'll finally be over tomorrow."

"You and me both." I replied. "By the end of tomorrow, a new Hoenn League Champion will be crowned!"

---

End Chapter 27! As one story reaches its end, another one will begin. I was debating it for awhile now but the sequel will take place in Kanto. Don't worry, there will be another story after that one that will take place in Shinnoh. Before we go there, let's just see how this here story finally ends, yes?


	28. Champioship Finish!

---

Chapter 28: Championship Finish!

---

I stepped into the arena for what would most likely be my final battle in the Hoenn League. The stadium was packed with fans and trainers alike. For the first time in league history, four trainers were going to battle for the right to be League Champion: myself, Kimi, Wallace and the current Champion, Steven Stone. I took my place on the arena floor. It had been modified to accommodate the number of trainers and Pokemon in this battle.

"Welcome, trainers." said a familiar voice. I looked and saw that it was Professor Birch. I hadn't seen him since I helped him almost a year ago. "Before the day is over, only one of you will be left standing and there is a 75 chance we will have a new Champion. You all know what it took to get to this point so battle on. You are all outstanding trainers in your own right. Now let me explain the rules of this battle. Each of you will send out one Pokemon at a time. You may attack any one of your opponent's Pokemon as well. As former Hoenn League Champions, Wallace and Steven may not switch unless their Pokemon is defeated. 24 Pokemon. 4 Trainers. The trainer with the most Pokemon left wins!" At this, the crowd gave a cheer.

"Now the real challenge begins." I remarked as we all got into position. I knew not what Pokemon Kimi was going to use but with both of us knowing how important this battle was going to be, I knew it was highly probable she was going to use Kyogre. I had Groudon on standby just in case. "Ralph, let's do it!" I said as I threw a Poke Ball. It opened, and out came my ever faithful companion.

---

"_Hey look, it's a Ralts!" Kimi exclaimed suddenly. "Those are pretty rare!" _

"_So I see." I remarked. "That Surskit I see on the water is also rare. Hmm…"_

"_Ralts?" Kimi asked. _

"_Of course." I replied, sending out Wingull. "Look at this, a wise guy challenging me!" I heard a voice say. "Who said that?" I asked, not seeing anyone other than Kimi nearby. _

"_Down here, hot stuff!" The voice said again. I realized then that it was the Ralts doing the talking._

"_What the—you can talk?!" I exclaimed. _

"_Of course." It replied. "When you've hung around as many trainers as myself you kinda pick it up. Ralph's the name and adventure's my game. Despite my amazing psychic powers no one has taken up trying to catch me." _

"_Well there's a first time for everything." I said with a smile. "I'm sorry, but this is really going to hurt."_

_Wingull hit the Ralts with a Wing Attack before it could flinch. It followed up with a Water Gun, knocking it into the air. I threw a Poke Ball and caught it before it fell. Within seconds Ralph was mine. "You'd better by right about being a strong Psychic." I said to the Poke Ball. "We'll be battling 8 Gym Leaders in Hoenn." _

"_Nice to see you're ready for some fights." Said Kimi. "I see you caught Ralts, too." _

"_Actually, it came along quietly." I said, opening the Poke Ball. _

"_Now there's a sight for sore eyes!" Said Ralph when he saw Kimi. _

"_Slow down, hot stuff!" Kimi replied. "I'm his sister!" _

"_Beauty and brains—a nice combination." It said cheerfully. "I think I'm in love! The name's Ralph." _

"_I'm Kimi, nice to meet you." She replied._

"_I'll cut you a deal, Ralph." I said. "I'll keep you out of your Poke Ball if you promise to keep your hands off my sister. Got it?" _

"_Relax, I don't go interspecies." He replied. "Not after what I heard about Mewtwo, no thanks!"_

---

_As we walked deeper into the cave I saw what looked like a pair of diamond eyes looking at me. On closer look I saw that it was a Sableye, a Ghost/Dark Pokemon. "If you're looking to scare someone, you failed." Ralph said to it._

_"Ralph, it knows Dark type moves." I remarked. "I think Nelly would be better suited for the job." _

_"No, I'll handle it." Ralph insisted. "I may be Psychic but I have a few more skills at my disposal." _

_"Well, if you insist..." I replied reluctantly. "I'll assume they are Electric attacks and all 3 elemental punching attacks that Hitmonchan learns naturally. Let's see your Thunder Punch attack, then!"_

_Ralph charged up some power and hit Sableye square in the face. It responded by using Lick on Ralph, paralyzing him on the spot. "Ouch...can't move..." He managed to say. The situation was made worse when Sableye kept licking him in the face. _

_"Ralph, return!" I said, turning on the return mechanism on his Poke Ball._

_"No, I've got it!" Ralph managed to say. In the next moment Sableye was sent flying via Thunderbolt. It was visibly shaken but did not back off. "One thing I learned from you and Pyro earlier is trying to escape the inevitable is pointless. The more you run, the more likely you'll have to deal with your fears. That's why me and Sableye here are gonna go head to head." When Ralph started to evolve I realized he was serious about winning. He had the obvious type disadvantage and I think even he knew it wouldn't matter anymore. Within moments, a Kirlia stood where Ralts was just before. _

_"Now that's more like it." I said when the transformation was complete._

---

"_Let me handle this." Ralph said before using Protect to negate the attack. Right after doing that the Mightyena Flash fried attacked with their own Shadow Ball attacks._

"_Ralph, look out!" I exclaimed when I saw where they were headed._

"_Take this, brother!" Narsha said before throwing a blue orb at him. Right after catching it he teleported away just in time. Now the Wild Mightyena were pincered between us. The look Ralph was giving them told me that now, it was personal._

"_No more Mr. Nice Psychic!" he shouted as he charged and then jumped up high. When he came back down he hit all six them all with a powerful Thunderbolt attack. After eating the attack they fell to the ground with Ralph standing in the midst of them._

"_Now THAT'S an attack!" I exclaimed in surprise. "That will come in handy in case we have to—whoa!" That's when Ralph started to evolve! When the light faded I was looking at a Pokemon I'd never seen before. I pulled out my Pokedex to find out what Ralph had just evolved into:_

"_**The Blade Pokemon, Gallade is a Psychic/Fighting Pokemon. No further information is available at this time. Downloading Known Attacks List..."**_

_When the download finished I saw that many of the attacks were moves I'd never even heard of. I'd have to look into getting my Pokedex upgraded, it seemed. "Where did you get that Awakening Stone, Narsha?" Ralph asked his sister._

"_It was given to me by a Pokemon Ranger." She replied. "I was to give it to a trainer who had a Male Kirlia. I would've never thought it to be you. This must be some kind of sign or something."_

"_Well, thanks to that stone Ralph evolved into something different." I replied. "My Pokedex doesn't have much on his new evolution but maybe I'll be able to get it upgraded later on. Now that those Mightyena have been dealt with we should think about what to do next." That's when all six of the Mightyena got up and turned on Ralph._

"_Looks like you idiots want more pain." Ralph remarked. "Stand still and prepare to receive it in full!" Ralph then hit five of them almost in unison with Rock Smash, leaving the leader. The last Mightyena opened its mouth in preparation for a Crunch attack. Ralph's arms began to glow brightly. In the next moment, the Mightyena was laid out along with the others. "I call that one X-Scissor." he said in a rather taunting manner._

---

"Ludicolo, go!" Wallace said as he sent out his first choice. Ralph knowing Aerial Ace would come in useful if I faced it first.

"Aggron, let's go!" Steven said as he sent out his Pokemon. Ralph being part fighting would allow me to take care of it.

"Salamence, go!" Kimi said as she opened with what was coming to be her new Powerhouse. Alone, it could easily take care of the rest of our Pokemon and at once, at that. The four Pokemon eyed each other before pairing off. Kimi's Salamence went after Wallace's Ludicolo while Steven's Aggron picked Ralph.

"I'll have to ignore the other two Pokemon on the field for now, it seems." Ralph remarked, thinking the same thing I was. "Let's do it!"

"Ralph, use Close Combat!" I roared.

"Aggron, Double Edge!" Steven said in response. The Pokemon drew close as they prepared to launch their attacks. Aggron vaulted itself at Ralph in a bid to take his head off. Ralph caught it in the air and pummeled it. The job done, Aggron lay face down, defeated. A quick check on Kimi and Wallace told me Ludicolo had been defeated as well. We were all allowed to use 6 Pokemon so we knew this could go well into the night.

"Go to it, Milotic!" Wallace said as he sent out his next Pokemon.

"Armaldo, go!" said Steven as he, too sent out his next choice. Right after it appeared it took a Fire Blast from above. Everyone looked up to see Kimi's Salamence had made its next opponent known to all. This meant Ralph would face Wallace's Milotic.

"This...is going to take some doing." I remarked. "Use Sword's Dance Ralph!" At the same time, Wallace's Pokemon used Calm Mind to boost its special abilities. "Follow it up with Leaf Blade!" I knew that without the power boost it would've been super effective against Wallace's choice. Having now used Sword's Dance, it would be as if a Grass Pokemon were using the attack. As I expected, it took out Wallace's Pokemon with a single hit. I glanced back in time to see Steven's Pokemon finish off Kimi's Salamence. I was now the only Trainer who still had all their Pokemon.

"Wobbuffet, let's go!" said Kimi as she sent out her next Pokemon. It knew no offensive attacks to speak of but its reactionary attacks were devastating.

"Whiscash, go!" Wallace said as he sent out his next choice. This time, I decided to pick the next Pokemon.

"Ralph, use Psycho cut on Wobbuffet!" I said.

"Counter it, Wobbuffet!" said Kimi. Everyone watched in surprise as Kimi's Pokemon was downed in one go.

"What the...?!" she exclaimed.

"It seems you forgot to take into account the fact that Ralph's Attack was boosted by Sword's Dance AND Psycho Cut has a chance of dealing a Critical Hit." I remarked. "And Ralph, Teleport." Right after doing so, Wallace and Steven's Pokemon ended up hitting each other with Steven's Armaldo being the one to fall. It was obvious they both targeted Ralph but I'd seen it coming just in time.

"I'm impressed you were able to react in time!" Steven exclaimed, more surprised than anything.

"Tyranitar, go!" Said Kimi as she sent out her next choice. It was clear to me she wanted to do some damage.

"Go, Skarmory!" said Steven as he sent out his next choice. It gave off a screech before diving at Kimi's Pokemon. A well placed Leaf Blade easily took care of Wallace's Whiscash. A moment later, Ralph was throttled with an Aerial Ace from Steven's Skarmory. It seems it skipped over Kimi's Pokemon and went for Ralph. It ended up being just enough to stop Ralph in his tracks.

"I didn't see that coming..." Ralph remarked as he rejoined me on the sidelines.

"Neither did I." I replied before sending out Volt. Wallace sent out Gyarados as well.

"Use Rain Dance!" Said Wallace. I noticed the look of horror on Steven and Kimi's faces when it began to rain. As a trainer who specialized in Water Pokemon, one would think Wallace, of all people would know NOT to use that attack right now.

"Tyranitar, Protect!" said Kimi in anticipation.

"Use Thunder!" I said. The skies darkened as a bolt of electricity fell from the skies. It struck both Skarmory and Wallace's Pokemon, downing Wallace's Pokemon in one shot thanks to STAB. Upon doing so Volt evolved into a Manectric. Bolstered by evolution, it finished off Steven's Skarmory with another Thunder strike.

"Tyranitar, Earthquake!" said Kimi. I'd completely forgotten about the 4th Pokemon on the field up to now. Despite having just evolved, there was no escaping its weakness to Ground type moves. At this point, Wallace now had just two Pokemon left. Steven had three left and Kimi and I were tied with four each.

"Tentecruel, go!" said Wallace as he sent out his next choice.

"Go to it, Cradily!"said Steven as he sent out his next Pokemon.

"Gorebyss, go!" I said as I sent out my next choice. It was the Pokemon I got from Mom before I came to Ever Grande City. "Use Water Pulse!" It struck Kimi's Tyranitar, inflicting confusion in the process. The attack had already been bolstered by the rain as well. Wallace's Tentecruel finished it off with a well placed Hydro Pump. Kimi responded by sending out Huntail.

"Use Ice Fang!" she said. It bit down on Steven's Cradily, freezing it solid. I turned my attention to Wallace's Tentecruel in time to see Gorebyss narrowly dodge a Toxic spray.

"Ice Beam now!" I said. It struck home, dealing heavy damage. It followed up with Shadow Ball, finishing off Tentecruel and leaving Wallace with just one Pokemon. A looked in time to see Steven send out Claydol to replace the Cradily Kimi finished off. The three of us looked to Wallace as if to team up and finish off whatever he sent out.

"Wailord, I choose you!" he said.

"Did he just say...!" Ralph managed to say before the World's Largest Pokemon appeared on the field.

"Now THIS is going to take some doing." I remarked.

"Use Surf!" said Wallace. The charge attack down Gorebyss and Huntail in one go as if they were nothing. I was shocked and amazed it its power. I grabbed the Poke Ball containing Groudon and readied it. It shot Kimi a look. In that moment I knew what her next choice was as well.

"Groudon, let's go!" I said.

"Kyogre, let's go!" She said at the same time. Once both Pokemon were on the field, half the field was under heavy rain, the other under the harsh sunlight. The crowd watched in awed silence. The Pokemon eyed each other momentarily before turning to face Wallace's Wailord.

"Hyper Beam now!" we said in unison. The combined attacks not only took out Wallace's Wailord but the resulting shockwave it created downed Steven's Claydol as well.

"It's up to you, Metagross!" Steven said as he sent out his last Pokemon. With any other Pokemon I'd move on the side of caution. With Groudon, only its rival Kyogre would be a concern.

"Use Sheer Cold!" said Kimi.

"Fissure!" I said at the same time. Kyogre's attack encased Steven's Pokemon in a block of ice. The shockwave Groudon created finished it off, eliminating the now former Hoenn League Champion. There was going to be a new Hoenn League Champion now!

---

End Chapter 28. The second part of this exciting battle will occur next chapter. Who will win: Kimi or Brendan? Vote for who you think will be the winner! You already know Pyro (Blaziken) and Sceptile haven't appeared in this battle yet and appear they must! I must apologize to those who submitted Custom Trainers when I requested some a few chapters back. I didn't end up using them but to make it up I WILL use them in the upcoming sequel.


	29. And the Winner is!

---

Chapter 29: And the Winner is...!

---

A/N: As a review, here's the Pokemon used by all four Trainers up to now.

Steven: His Emerald Roster

Wallace: His Emerald Roster

Brendan: Ralph (Gallade), Volt (Manectric), Gorebyss, Groudon, Pyro (Blaziken) and Nelly (Swellow)

Kimi: Salamence, Wobbuffet, Tyranitar, Huntail, Kyogre, Sceptile and Lucario

---

_Maxie led me down a winding corridor that to me seemed to lead to the center of the earth. We soon reached a huge security door where two Magma Grunts were standing. Seeing us they opened the door and allowed us passage. When the doors slammed shut he turned to me. "So, tell me Brendan. what do you know about The Continent Pokemon, Groudon?"_

"_Only that it is the Pokemon that along with Kyogre made the world what it is today." I replied. "It made the mountains and raised land above water. After an epic battle with Kyogre it went into a deep sleep inside Mt. Chimney."_

"_I see someone did their homework." Maxie remarked with a grin. "I'm impressed. I should expect no less from the son of a Gym Leader."_

"_You know?" I asked with a look of surprise._

"_Don't worry about it." Maxie replied. "I have no reason to tarnish your reputation or that of your father's. We only do that to our enemies. That aside, do you know why I chose this cavern as the site of our base?" I shook my head. "Look over there." I looked in the direction Maxie indicated and nearly fainted. There, sleeping in a pool of lava was the legendary Pokemon Groudon! Even though it wasn't moving I was terrified, knowing how strong it really was. _

"_Incredible!" I exclaimed._

"_Relax, it won't wake up." said Maxie. "It will only wake up if its adversary is awoken. I'd do it right now if there were a way to exclude Kyogre…"_

---

"_You two have got a lot of nerve following me all the way here." Archie said after we muscled our way through all of his minions. "I don't know if I should call it bravery, foolhardiness or both but you two have definitely got nerve. Alas, your valiant efforts were for naught for yet once again, you are too late—behold the Sea Basin Pokemon, Kyogre!" Kimi and I could only watch as the Red Orb Archie held began to glow and Kyogre began to move._

"_Oh, my g—we've got to get out of here!" Ralph exclaimed. Kyogre opened an eye and looked right at us. It then shot a glance at Archie, who held the Red Orb._

"_Yes, that's right Kyogre." he said rather calmly."I'm the one who awakened you. As your master, I command you to expand the seas and bring rain for all Water Pokemon!" Kyogre let off a roar before creating a geyser that shot it out of the cavern to the surface._

"_Where's it going?!" Kimi demanded._

"_It's going to do as I commanded." Archie replied with a smug look on his face. "At last, victory is mine!"_

"_Brendan, Kimi!" A new voice said. The three of us turned to see May, Alan, Maxie and a few Magmas running up to us._

"_What happened here?" asked Alan._

"_Kyogre just went up to the surface." I replied._

"_Then we're too late?!" May exclaimed with dread._

"_What do you mean?" I asked. "You don't mean--"_

"_Yes, Groudon has been awakened." Maxie replied before turning to Archie. "Come with us. You need to see what our actions have done to Hoenn." Upon reaching the surface I was shocked at what I was seeing. The Western half of Hoenn was experiencing harsh sunlight and the Eastern half was experiencing torrential downpours. Simply seeing the power of the two Pokemon was overwhelming. I looked and saw them fighting in front of Sootopolis City, to the south of us._

"_This is bad..." Ralph trailed. "It's the end of the world!"_

"_Why is he so freaked out like that?" asked Eddie._

"_He's a Pokemon." I replied. "Pokemon are more in tune with nature than humans are..."_

---

"The first time we saw those two, you said it was the end of the world." I said to Ralph. "In case we can't keep their battle contained, Rayquaza has promised to intervene if necessary. It's time like this that make wonder what the hell I was thinking catching a Pokemon that sees red when faced with the Pokemon in front of it."

"Seviper and Zangoose are the same way, actually." Ralph remarked. "For hundreds of years, they've been bitter enemies though no one has a clue why."

"I don't mind if these two try to destroy each other." I remarked. "It's if they try to destroy the city that I have to draw the line!"

"Kyogre, Water Pulse!" said Kimi.

"Flamethrower now!" I said in response. The attacks clashed before canceling each other out, their users simply being so strong. "Follow it up with Solarbeam!" The blast of concentrated energy blew away the water before scoring a direct hit. Kyogre was far from defeated, however.

"Use Ice Beam!" said Kimi.

"Fire Blast!" I countered. This time, Groudon took the brunt of Kimi's attack. At this point we knew the two were evenly matched. Neither of us would accept that as we both knew there could only be one winner. "Groudon, Eruption!" It gave off a roar as burning hot chunks magma flew from its body at Kyogre, burning it. "Follow it up with Shock Wave!" The strong attack struck home, this time finishing off Kimi's Pokemon. Groudon then roared in triumph, having bested its rival.

"Now we know which of the two is stronger." Ralph remarked.

"It's up to you now, Sceptile!" said Kimi as she sent out the Pokemon she started her Hoenn journey with. No doubt it would be the hardest to take down.

"Groudon, Aerial Ace!" I said. It roared before charging forward, claws raised to strike.

"Leaf Blade!" said Kimi. Time seemed to slow to a stop as the two clashed. Sceptile landed opposite Groudon. The crowd leaned forward to see which Pokemon would fall. I was shocked to see that Pokemon to fall...was Groudon!

"No way!" I exclaimed as I recalled it. "At least Kyogre has already been taken care of." I then sent out Pyro, who I knew would be more than capable of getting the job done. Like Sceptile and Kimi, Pyro and I have been together for a long time.

---

"_Torchic, let's go!" I said, throwing the Poke Ball. It opened, and out came a small bird-like Pokemon. Seeing this, the Poochyena turned and attacked. "Torchic, use Flamethrower!" I said. _

"_Torchic," it chirped before scaring away the three Dark Pokemon with its breath attack. The danger passed, I recalled the Pokemon to its Poke Ball and helped the man down. He was ok but shaken._

"_Thanks a lot! He said. "You sure saved me!" _

"_Anytime," I replied. "But let's go back in town before more of those Pokemon come back." On the way to the Pokemon Lab I learned the man I just rescued was Professor Birch. _

"_That was amazing how you handled that Torchic." He said when we were back in the lab. "It seemed almost natural..."_

---

_"This is gonna be one tough pokemon to take down, never mind catching!" Ralph exclaimed. "Its charge attack is pretty devastating." _

_"I know, but we'll have to work with what we have." I replied. "Pyro, you're up." It looked up at me in surprise but walked out to meet Lairon anyway. As a Fire type it would have the advantage over Lairon. Lairon made the first move, opening with Tackle. "Pyro, use Flamethrower!" It hit Lairon square in the face but the pokemon kept coming. _

_"Get out of the way!" Ralph yelled out. Pyro held its ground. When I saw what happed next, I understood why. Since Lairon was blinded by the fire attack it missed Pyro entirely and hit the cave wall. That's when Pyro started to glow. _

_"It's going to evolve!" I exclaimed. It grew in size before the light faded. We were now looking at Combustken, Torchic's evolved form. It stood on two legs and instead of wings sported a pair of razor sharp claws. It was definitely ready to fight! "Let's give your new Fighting abilities a test run." Right then, Lairon got up and charged at Pyro. "Use Focus Punch!" It charged energy and launched a devastating right hook that sent Lairon flying. It landed with a THUD that shook the ground. _

_"Now that's power..." Ralph remarked._

---

"_That was an excellent battle, both of you." Dad said after I defeated Kimi. "Even though you lost, you put up an impressive fight Kimi. After I battle Brendan I will test you myself."_

"_I'll look forward to it." She replied. "As you can see, it's not a good idea to go easy on him because he's family."_

"_As Gym Leader I have no intention of doing such a thing." He said with a more serious look on his face. "There is a reason I asked you two to collect four badges before challenging me. Now Brendan, you will find out firsthand!" He then sent out the Normal type Vigoroth!_

"_Pyro, let's go!" I said as I threw a Poke Ball. It opened and my fire/fighting pokemon was ready for battle. When both Pokemon made eye contact they were ready to destroy each other._

"_Vigoroth use Fury Swipes!" Dad opened._

"_Counter it with Arm Thrust!" I said. Pyro grabbed one claw and punched Vigoroth in the face, sending it flying backwards._

"_Hold your ground!" Dad ordered. "Don't let the type difference intimidate you! Hit him back with Uproar!" The Pokemon went berserk and pounced on Pyro._

"_I wouldn't get that close to a fire pokemon…" I warned before Pyro use Fire Punch, giving Vigoroth a NASTY burn._

"_I'll say the same to you for this Pokemon Brendan!" Dad said before issuing his next order: "Façade!" I watched in surprise as Vigoroth sent Pyro flying backwards with the attack. Pyro was just as stunned but capable of continuing._

"_All of Dad's Pokemon probably have that move…" I trailed. "I'll have to take them down quickly then. "Flamethrower!" The flame attack finished off Dad's Pokemon, much to my relief._

"_Impressive!" Dad chirped before sending out his next choice. "Let's see you do it again!"_

"_Pyro, use Overheat!" I boomed. The explosive fire attack took out Vigoroth in one hit._

"_Zangoose, use Crush Claw!" Dad said as the Genetic Enemy of Seviper appeared. It grabbed Pyro by the arms and started to squeeze._

"_Use Headbutt!" I said. The surprise attack made Zangoose stumble backwards. When Pyro got to its feet it held its arms. "That's going to make this tricky…" I trailed. Then an idea came to mind._

"_You know, a fighting pokemon that can't use its arms is can't battle very well." Dad remarked. "Judging from the look on your face you either don't care or have something else in mind. For the sake of your Pokemon I hope it's the latter."_

"_It's actually both." I replied with a laugh. "And you haven't seen anything yet—Use Double Kick!" Pyro hit Zangoose with a combination attack that sent it skyward once again. It followed with another pair of kicks, slamming Zangoose into the ground._

"_Your Pokemon is pretty exhausted, you know." Dad noted. "If it survives this next attack you might want to switch out." That's when he ordered an Aerial Ace attack! The fast moving attack hit hard and Pyro was down…but not out! When I saw his feathers glow I knew it was time._

"_You're not going to believe this but I let Pyro endure all that abuse on purpose." I said. "In a moment you'll find out why—Fire Punch!" Powered up by its Blaze ability, Pyro delivered a knockout punch not even Rocky Balboa would've been able to walk away from._

"_My goodness…" May trailed. "Pyro just beat three of Norman's Pokemon in a row!"_

"_I told you Brendan's been training a lot." Vito remarked._

"_To Pyro and I, anything is possible." I said. "In order to be the best you've got to beat the best." That's when I received the shock of my life when Pyro started to evolve!_

"_And what timing!" Ralph exclaimed as we watched. When the light faded I was looking at my newly evolved Blaziken! Its wrists flared up and it let off a roar. It was ready for more!_

"_Impressive battling so far, son." Dad commended. "However, it will take more than evolving a Pokemon in the middle of a battle. Prepare to face my strongest Pokemon, Slaking!" When the large, burly Pokemon appeared I felt no fear. I knew it would be a tough Pokemon but I also knew it was nothing Pyro couldn't handle now._

"_Hit it with Blaze Kick!" I said. The flaming kick found its mark but like Claydol it didn't seem to notice._

"_Use Body Slam!" Dad ordered. I watched in shock as Slaking picked up Pyro and slammed him into the ground. Slaking then jumped up high as it prepared to flatten my Pokemon._

"_Oh, no!" Ralph exclaimed. Time seemed to go slow we waited to hear the inevitable thud of Slaking landing on Pyro. That never happened, however. Instead, Pyro countered with Sky Uppercut, an attack that sent both Pokemon up high._

"_Incredible!" May remarked._

"_Seriously!" Vito added._

"_Now we're right back where we started." I remarked with a look of concern. "Dad knows how much I hate stalemates. Pyro, end it with Flamethrower!"_

"_Hyper Beam!" Dad said at the same time. The attacks clashed, triggering an explosion._

_When the dust cleared, both Pokemon were struggling to their feet. I knew then that the next exchange would likely be the last for both Pokemon. Then I noticed The Scope Lens Pyro wore was glowing._

"_Slaking, end it with Dynamic Punch!" Dad boomed. The large pokemon lumbered forward and raised its arm to strike._

"_Fire Punch, now!" I said. The impact blew out every window in the Gym and split the ground in two. In the background of glass shards raining onto the arena, Pyro stood alone as the victor, the Scope Lens and his Blaze ability being the key factors._

---

"Pyro, Blaze Kick!" I said. The attack found its mark, scoring a direct hit. Kimi's Pokemon wasn't ready to back down, however.

"Use Quick Attack!" she said. It sent Pyro flying with a swing if its large tail.

"Use Fire Blast!" I said.

"Detect now!" said Kimi. The protective move activated right before impact. I had no doubt it would've finished off her Pokemon.

"Use Fire Punch!" I said, noticing Scope Lens was now active.

"Focus Punch, Sceptile!" Kimi said at the same time. The attacks clashed, triggering an explosion. I could only look on in surprise. When the smoke finally cleared, both Pokemon were out cold. A Double Knockout!

"It all comes down to you." I said as I held the last Poke Ball. "Win or Loose, we've made it this far!"

"Lucario, let's finish this!" said Kimi as she sent out her last Pokemon.

"Nelly, go!" I said as I sent out my last Pokemon. There can only be one winner. I decided to make sure this counted, as I realized that now, anything could happen. "Use Air Slash!"

"Lucario, Aura Sphere!" Kimi said at the same time. Nelly charged through the Aura Sphere and struck home. Knew Lucario was a Fighting/Steel Pokemon but Nelly was a Flying Pokemon.

"Follow it up with Aerial Ace!" I said as Nelly turned for another pass.

"Just as I expected." Kimi said with a smile. "Let me show you a little move I've found quick effective against Fighting Pokemon—Force Palm!" Right before Nelly's attack connected, Lucario stopped him in the air before vaulting him into the ground. I knew at his point that it was all over. "Finish it off with Focus Blast!" The charge attack sent Nelly crashing into the ground. Kimi's Pokemon safely landed nearby, signaling the end of the match. I didn't need the announcer to tell me what I already knew.

"It's over..." I heard a voice say.

"Did you say that?' I asked Ralph.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." he replied after recalling Nelly to his Poke Ball.

"Over here." the voice said again. We looked and saw that it was Kimi's Lucario doing the talking.

"Now that's a surprise I DIDN'T see." I remarked with a laugh.

---

"Now that was a very tough match back there." The reporter said as the four of us were being interviewed. "Brendan, can you share you thoughts at having lost what was probably the toughest battle of your life?"

"Now that's something to laugh it." I replied. "Did see Groudon before? I had to battle it before I caught it. Me and four of my Pokemon almost died in the process. Having survived that I know me and my Pokemon can survive anything. I knew there could only be one winner and having lost, I'm glad it was to my sister. No disrespect to Wallace and Steven but if it was just one on with with either of them, Ralph and Pyro would've been enough to take out all of their Pokemon."

"Are you saying there is no other trainer in Hoenn who can beat you?" the reporter asked.

"I already beat both Wallace and Steven." I replied. "And Kimi will be more than happy to give me a rematch at any time. I may not have come out on top but the whole world just saw that battle. I plan to enter the Indigo League next so if anyone in Kanto would like to take me on, you're more than welcome!"

---

"Interesting. We may have finally found a trainer that might just suit our...purposes." A shady man said somewhere in a distant country.

"Sir."

"I want you to find out all you can about that trainer and the Pokemon he possesses. He might just be the one powerful enough to recover our missing project..."

"Yes, sir."

"And Ashley?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Leave your Team Rocket uniform here. You're going to be working undercover."

---

End Chapter 29. WOW, I'm sure you didn't see THAT coming! Don't worry, there's one more Chapter to go. If the way I ended this chapter is ANY indication, there is indeed going to be a sequel coming soon.


	30. The Journey's Just Begun

---

Chapter 30: The Journey's Just Begun

---

I packed my things in Little Root Town and prepared to hit the road again. I'd gotten a lot of fan mail from folks who'd seen my League Battles. I had it all sent to Littleroot Town. Kimi left for Johto the day before to enter the Johto League. We'd both been approached by a guy named Scott who asked if we'd be interested in participating in the Battle Frontier. We both replied no. I knew of it and Dad later told me that Scott was known to follow around unsuspecting trainers and get them to visit his little theme park. Real Trainers knew that for a real challenge, you had to travel around and find it.

"Looks like this is it." said Ralph after I locked the door. "We won't be coming back here for awhile."

"I hate to admit it but I'm actually looking forward to heading back to my first home." I replied. "I like Hoenn but ever since I first came here, it's been as if Kanto has been calling to me. I don't know if it's because I only got half of the required badges before I left but I can't wait to go!"

"Don't you think you're leaving me behind." Narsha said as she teleported in front of us, now no longer pregnant. "I left my son with your mother like you requested. Can we get going now?"

"We've still got a few more things to do before we go to Kanto." I replied with a smile. I walked to Professor Birch's Laboratory. Unlike our first meeting, he was home.

"Come to say your goodbyes, huh?" he asked. "Well, what can I say? Aside from the fact that you've been a big help to my research, something tells me Professor Oak is going to love you being closer to his neck of the woods."

"Is he still here?" I asked.

"No, he left with Kimi yesterday." he replied. "He did ask me to tell to drop by his Lab so he can upgrade your Pokedex, though. Speaking of which, I'll upgrade yours to the National Dex. It will give you data for 386 Pokemon. As for your Gallade and Regigigas, Samuel's update should take care of that."

"Is May around, by chance?" I asked.

"She just left for your house." he replied. "You didn't see her?" I shook my head. "She should still be in town. Walk around a bit you should run into each other." As soon as I stepped outside I was almost knocked down by the person on the other side of the door. I looked and saw that it was May. "See, what did I tell you?" I heard the Professor say from the other room.

"And I thought I was the one in a hurry." I remarked as I helped her up.

"Sorry about that." she said. "I just wanted to see you before you left for Kanto. You have been such an inspiration for me and you've helped my Dad with his research in so many times. Wow...I'm still getting over the fact that Professor Oak idolizes you."

"No doubt I've got a lot of fans now thanks to that last battle." I said with a laugh.

"Even though you didn't win, you can bet a lot of people in Hoenn will be rooting for you." May remarked. "Me, my dad, your parents...even Team Magma and Team Aqua. You can count on it."

"I wonder about the last two." I said as I held the Magma Emblem. "I'd heard they were disbanding. Considering we haven't seen Maxie and Archie since the incident in Sootopolis City, it looks like they have."

"Guess again!" said a familiar voice. We looked back in time to see Maxie, Alan and several Magmas enter the town.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"I hear you're going to head to Kanto." said Maxie. "That's Team Rocket Territory. It's no secret those guys are the baddest criminal organization in the world. Of course, The Magmas and Aquas are on good terms with the Rockets. In fact, Alan here went to Grade School with the Rocket Boss's daughter. You could almost say we're like one big happy family."

"Is there a point to all this information you're telling me?" I asked.

"I'm going with you." said Alan. "I've got a package to deliver to the Rocket Warehouse in Celadon City. Isn't that where you're originally from?"

"Yes, it is." I replied. "We always thought the Rockets had a warehouse in Saffron City since they openly wandered the streets. Interesting. Alright, you can come with me."

"Good to hear." Maxie replied. "You'll not find a better traveling companion anywhere in Hoenn but then again, you probably already knew that."

"I must disagree to that one." said May. "I am the one who broke him in to life in Hoenn, after all."

"Maybe so, but he learned what it means to really battle from me." Alan cut in.

"Stop there or I'll leave you both here." I said before turning to Maxie. "I'm just returning a favor. I still think you guys should be put in prison for nearly damning us all but since I caught Groudon, I'll take having you guys around as a good sign."

"You're damned right having us around is a good thing!" The Magma leader exclaimed. "Before you go, will you at least bless us with the presence of the Continent Pokemon one more time?"

"Of course." I replied before opening a Poke Ball.

---

"Is it really alright if I come with you to Hoenn?" May asked as we arrived in Mossdeep City.

"It's alright with your Dad and it's fine with me." I replied. "The more, the merrier." We walked to Steven's House and were surprised to find it empty. I saw a note and a Poke Ball for me sitting on the kitchen table. A quick read told me it was a Metang Steven left for me. It seems Wallace was also here and left a Milotic for Kimi. The note was there but the Poke Ball was not. I took it for what it meant before leaving.

I took out Scraps, who flew us to Lillycove City. From there we got tickets to Vermillion City in Kanto. This would be our final stop in Hoenn. "I knew I'd find you here." a new voice said. I turned and saw that this time it was Vito Winstrate. I had to admit he was the last person I expected to see. "I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now but I came to apologize. My family heard about what I did and it ruined my family's reputation. I can't return home until I make things right so that's why I'm here."

"What you did was low even for you." I said. "Still, I feel Kimi and I are to blame for never taking you seriously. Since we'll both be out of the country for a while, that leaves you with a year to get yourself ready for the next Hoenn League Competition. The fact that Kimi and I probably won't be there should make things easier for you."

"Yeah, probably. He replied. "Maybe sometime later...you know, when you get back, we could have a battle? I hate to admit it but you and your sister and probably the best trainers in Hoenn."

"Of course." I replied as I shook his hand. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

---

And that takes care of this story. A special thanks to everyone who read this from start to finish. I hope you guys loved reading it as much as I loved writing it. The sequel will be titled Pokemon Kanto: Team Rocket Version. In a first for me I will actually be telling two stories at the same time: Brendan's and Kimi's. I was toying with the idea of writing two separate stories for them but I tried that before and it didn't work too well. Brendan's quest will also be split as I will alternate between Brendan and Ashley's point of view. Oh, and course you can expect to see Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak, Lance, Jessie, James and Meowth, Butch and Cassidy, Mewtwo and Giovanni himself in the forthcoming story.

PKT will have stronger influences from the TV Series simply because it takes place in Kanto. The Fire Red and Leaf Green features will be more dominant as usual, though. I don't want to spoil too much so you'll have to wait and see!


End file.
